Harry Potter and the Curse of the Elemental
by Staria 007
Summary: After fourth year, Harry had a agruement with his relatives, and runs off into the woods, where he is cursed for the rest of his life. Warning Gender bender story. Pairings HP,CL,GW NL,LL
1. Cursed

A/N; If you seen this story from another sight, we are the same writer so don't flame about it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

In a quiet neighborhood, the birds were singing, tree swayed at the gentle breeze, until a loud and unfriendly voice broke the morning silence." BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A beefy red face man screamed at a small fifteen-year-old teen face.

"UNCLE I won't take your abuse anymore, I will never do all this chores ever again!" Yelled a teen, while waving a list of endless chores he was supposed to complete before dinner that day.

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK AT ME BOY, AND YOU HAVE TO DO ALL THAT WORK OR NO FOOD FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!" The man yelled at a not so happy teen.

"No food, you barely feed me at all, I only get scraps every now and then, and that rarely happens." The teen angrily yelled back.

"YOU NO GOOD f FOR NOTHING BOY, THAT'S IT ITS BACK IN THE CUP…" The man started, but the teen could not take it anymore and fled his so call home.

For an unknown amount of time the young man ran, only stopping as he found himself lost in the forest just in the outskirts of his community." Great I have to run blindly out of my home, and get completely lost in the forest." The teen complained as he tried to retrace his steps back to his home.

For a while the teen couldn't find any trace of civilization, as he kicked rocks every now and then." I just hope I don't find anything dangerous, I just realize I don't have my wand." The teen now complain, just as he kicked a small rock into a dense bush.

"OUCH THAT HURT!" A woman voice suddenly yelled in pain, getting the teen attention.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" The teen started to apologize as he ran into the bush, but quickly thrown back as a bright light hit him.

After sometime the teen groggily woke up, to see a strange six inch old woman with dark blue hair facing him." So the rude human awakes, I have the every right to curse you for hitting me with that rock!" The small woman angrily yelled.

"But I said I was sorry, I was mad at my relatives…" The teen started as he sat up, but strangely found his voice somehow deferent." What the, what's wrong with my voice, it sounds like a girl's." The teen yelled, and now notice two bumps on his chest." WHAT THE…" The boy yelled, as he quickly checks himself over, and to his horror found his body to be different then what he remembered." NO, NO IT CAN'T BE I AM A GIRL!" The teen quickly yelled, as the small woman smiled.

"That is what you get for angering a Water Sprite, you are lucky I'm not a Fire Sprite or you would not have lived at all!" The woman firmly informed the distraught teen.

"Oh please I didn't mean to hit you, I gotten lost after getting angry at my relatives for not taking care of me, please change me back, and I will do anything." The teen quickly begged, as the small woman looked the now girl over.

"You are telling the truth, you didn't mean to hit me at all?" The woman worriedly asks an equally worried teen.

"I didn't mean too, I thought I was alone so I started blindly kicking stones, I didn't mean to hit anyone." The teen confessed, as the woman continued to look the teen over.

For a few minutes the little woman sigh she spoke with a much gentler tone." I'm sorry my child but the curse you are under is irremovable." The woman informed a horror struck teen." But I think I can make it a temporary curse?" The woman suggested with a thought.

"Temporary, what do you mean?" The teen worriedly asked.

"Simple I can make it so you don't need to spend much of you life as a girl, but I need to see your memories so I can see that your intentions are good." The woman only warning before flashes of memories flash before the teen eyes, and in seconds later it was over.

Some minutes later, the woman nodded to herself." I see you are a powerful wizard Mr. Potter, and not only that you will use your powers to protect your closest friends and true family." The woman informed a nodding teen to show she was right." In that case, my name is Lakeshore, and I can help train you to face the Dark Lord that is name Voldemort." Lakeshore informed a startled teen.

"Train me, but what can you teach me, and can I really learned what you teach?" Harry asked, as he wondered what the little woman could teach him.

"You can my child, but there is a catch, you only can use my knowledge in your curse form, but I will allow you to be able to Teleport in both forms, since it will be handy to use." Lakeshore informed a wide-eye teen.

"Teleport is that like Apparition?" Harry questioned looking unsure.

"No it is more advance and it can't be blocked, so it means you will be able to go anywhere that blocks Apparitions." Lakeshore informed a smiling teen.

"You mean I can teleport anywhere like in Hogwarts?" Harry excited asked thinking of the possibilities of getting around the school.

"Yes you can teleport there if you need too, but other then that I will be teaching you to be a Water Elemental, which will be take you at least four weeks to master the main offenses and defenses spells." The woman informed a ready to learn teen.

"Being an Elemental, does that mean I can control the Elements?" Harry questioned.

"No not all of them, only water since I am a Water Elemental and that are all I can teach you." Lakeshore informed an understanding teen." But before I start teaching, I want you to gather up your things at home and camp out here so you can practice magic since I can block the Ministry from sensing you, but of course you only can do magic in your curse form." Lakeshore suggested, and the teen got ready to leave." Before you go, I better tell you how to teleport, all you need to do is concentrate on where you want to be, and you will be there." Lakeshore quickly informed the teen.

"I will be back then, but if I'm camping here for four weeks, I think I will see about getting a Wizard's tent, I might be able to get one at Diagon Alley, and if not I will get a Muggle one." Harry suggested, and the older woman nodded." But before I go, you said that being a girl can be temporary?" Harry questioned, and the woman nodded and waved her hand causing the young girl to glow and immediately a boy of fourteen stood where the girl was.

"Before you go Mr. Potter I should warn you that warm and cold water will change you back to a girl, but all you need to do to return to being a boy, is touching the opposite of what change you into a girl." Lakeshore warned, and the teen nodded accepting the warning.

"Thanks for helping me, and temporary lifting the curse, I should be going now." Harry suggested, and the woman nodded.

"Take as long as you need, I will start your training tomorrow, to give you time to setup camp." Lakeshore informed an understanding teen, and once the teen closed his eyes he was gone.

"Harry learns pretty fast, he might not take the four weeks to finish this part of his training." Lakeshore thought as she disappeared in a small lake that was in a clearing of a dense forest.


	2. Leaving

Private Dr.

In a small room filled with broken toys, a small bed and other second hand things, a messy hair teen suddenly appeared." Wow it work, I can teleport now! "Harry smiled, but quickly looked around. " I better start packing all my things before Dumbledore find me gone." Harry thought and quickly placed all of his belonging into his trunk.

Once Harry checked the loose floorboard under his bed, he took out a Parchment and a Quill, to write a quick letter, and once that was done he turned to his snowy Owl." Hedwig please take this to Dumbledore, and then stay with the Weasleys, I will be gone for four weeks alright." Harry gently informed his Owl, while getting a light bite." Hey I promise I will see you soon, I need to disappear for a while alright, and I'm sure the Weasleys will take good care of you." Harry quickly explained and the Owl hooted in displeasure of what his master had said, but allowed the letter to be tied to her leg, and then took off into the sky." Bye Hedwig, I will see you and my friends later." Harry sadly thought before leaving the room to sneak into the bathroom to make a quick change to a girl, so he can go to Diagon Alley without anyone noticing whom he was.

Once in the bathroom Harry turn on the sink." Great I know I'm going to regret this." Harry thought and with a gulp place his hands under warm water, immediately for split second a light electrical surge ran throughout his body." Ah…" Harry cried out but immediately stopped since the feeling just startled him." Lakeshore I wish you warned me about that!" Harry thought as he looked into the mirror to see a familiar face." I look the same, but my messy hair is a bit longer, and I have a feminine look to my face." Harry thought before looking down in her oversize shirt and cringed." Great I have the body that would make any boy drooled over, including me." Harry thought and again cringed at the thought." I really need to do something to stop thinking about this situation I got myself into." Harry thought and went back into his room to shrink everything and teleport to Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

In a busy street full of Wizards and Witches, no one notice a young messy hair girl sudden appearance, and her startle look as she looked about and then headed to the big white building that was far down the street.

Gringotts Bank

At a free Goblin desk, he was interrupted by a young girl." Excuse me I would like to visit my Vault." The girl nervously asked, as the Goblin look angrily at her.

"May I have your Key please!" The Goblin spat out, and the girl handed over a golden key." I'm sorry I need to verify that this Key belongs to you!" The Goblin spat out, causing the girl to look more nervous.

"I am in disguise please I don't want no one to know I'm here." The girl quickly informed the Goblin.

"In that case, let's do this in private, please follow me!" The Goblin spat and left the desk with the girl following.

In a private room the Goblin placed a knife and a Parchment on a long table, and looked to the girl." Place a couple blood drops on the Parchment, and I can tell what Vaults you own." The Goblin spat and the girl took the knife and prick her finger, and once the blood touched the Parchments, the Goblin was startled." That is odd, you look fourteen, but the Parchment says you can excess the Main Potter Vaults, which should be sealed until Harry seventeenth birthday." The Goblin informed a startled teen.

"Wait I have more then one Vault?" Harry asked looking startle.

"You do, weren't you informed of your families Vaults?" The Goblin spat out and a shake of the teen's head the Goblin sighed." You have four Vaults Mr…" The Goblin quickly corrected himself before continuing." Ms. Potter first is your Trust Vault for your schooling, another is the main family Vault, which holds your family fortune, and another is the storage Vault that holds your family valuables. "The Goblin informed a shock teen. " And lastly is the Investment Vault, which keep both the stocks and the money earn from the companies you invest in." The goblin stopped to let the young girl ingest what she had heard.

After a few minutes, the girl looked to the Goblin." I would like to know how much money I have in the bank." Harry shakily asked, and the Goblin flicked his wrist to make a Parchment appear.

"Your Trust Vault has total of Five thousand Galleons, and even though you take out money, the Vault will automatically replace the money from the Family Vault on you next Birthday, so it will stay at five thousand Galleons." The Goblin informed a shock teen." Your Family Vault has roughly over fifteen million Galleons, but every year, money is transferred from the Investment Vault, so the total will change in time." The Goblin stopped as the teen sighed, before speaking.

"So you are saying that I'm pretty much a rich Wizard, with more money to spend in my lifetime?" Harry sighed, thinking he could have bought new clothes long time ago, instead of using his cousin's second hand clothes.

"It appears so Ms. Potter, but now the Investment Vault, it hold any number of stocks for several dozens companies, which a reliable Goblin monitors, and either invest more stocks or cash stocks, so money can be place back into the main Potter Vault." The Goblin informed a confuse teen.

"I don't know anything about Stocks and such, so I will just take your word on this." Harry sighed, as he still digested what he just learned now.

A few minutes later, Harry looked to the Goblin." I can still excess the Family Vaults right?" Harry asked, thinking he will need more then five thousand Galleons for his shopping spree.

"Since the Parchment says you can, you may enter it now, as well as the Storage Vaults, but I do suggest you don't touch the Investment Vaults." The Goblin rudely suggested, and the teen agreed.

"Then can I see my Family and my Storage Vaults." Harry quickly asked, and the Goblin nodded, before calling for a new Goblin to take Harry to his Vaults.

After a long cart ride, Harry reached his Family Vault which held more gold then he ever seen, and quickly filled up a two money bags, which he gave one to the Goblin." Can you exchange this bag for five thousand Pounds?" Harry quickly asked, and the Goblin nodded, before magically dumping some Gold out of the bag.

"I don't need all of the Gold, this will do, and when you are done a teller will give you your money." The Goblin spat out, and led the teen to the next Vault.

In the Storage Vault, Harry found some old books on Defense and offensive spells, charm spells, and many other books he could use, and quickly place them in a magically enlarge bag, and once the teen gathered some Heirlooms from his parents, he finally left the Vaults.

After gathering his Muggle money, Harry looked to the Goblin serving him." Um excuse me do you know where I can get a Wizard's Tent?" Harry cautiously asked.

"Yes there is a store just in the entrance to Knockturn Alley, they sell specially made tents, and other items of interest, and not to worry, they don't sell anything that would be considering Dark." The Goblin informed the teen, and he nodded his thanks before leaving the bank.

Knockturn Alley

Just inside the Alley, Harry notice a small store with the sign" Magical Items, and Trinkets" and decided it was the place he needed to go.

Once in the store, Harry was called upon by a wrinkle old Wizard." What can I do you for?" The old Wizard kindly asks.

"I need a Wizard Tent I was told a store sells them here?" Harry uncertainly asks, and the Wizard nodded.

"That would be me Josh, what kind of tent would you like to buy?" Josh informed an interesting teen.

"I want a simple looking tent, but easy to carry." Harry informed a thoughtful Wizard.

"I have a two person tent that can turn into any number type of backpacks." Josh suggested.

"Can I see your selections please?" Harry asked and the Wizard went to the shelves to gather a catalog.

After searching through a thick book, Harry selected a common looking two person tent, that can turn into a basic school backpack which can turn into any color he chooses, and once that done, the Wizard looked to Harry." Now that we got the Tent, what do you need for the inside?" Josh asked as he showed the teen many designs of deferent interiors of magical tents.

"Hmm, I guess a four bedroom tent, with a study, living room, kitchen and bathrooms for each room." Harry suggested, and the Wizard smiled.

"Hmm, how this then a two story interior with four bedrooms on the second floor and the study, living room, and kitchen on the first floor." Josh suggested, and Harry quickly agreed." In that case, the tent will be ready in three hours, and will that be all?" Josh kindly asked, and Harry looked about.

"No I was wondering about your trunks." Harry asked, as he pointed to several trunks on display.

"Ah yes, they are magical enlarge, and you can add multiple compartments, up to eight if you need more then two." Josh suggested and the teen smile.

"I will take a five compartment trunk, and I guess that will be all for now." Harry gladly informed a smiling Wizard.

"Then your total is eleven hundred Galleons, and I need you to pay up front." Josh suggested, and the teen to his relief had more then enough to pay for everything.

Within three hours Harry got himself new robes, a Wand Holster, and a few new books on charms and defense, and once back to get the tent he was not disappointed, as the store owner showed him a eight foot by three foot high tent." As you can see it look like a normal Muggle tent, but inside I hope you will find adequate for your outdoor adventures." Josh joked as Harry stepped into the tent and his jaw dropped.

As the teen looked about, the inside of the tent was more then twenty feet high, and twenty feet squared, a good size staircase went to the second floor, and the doors to the kitchen and study was marked." The Kitchen and study have all the things needed to be use as soon as you set up camp, except for the food." Josh informed the teen, and began showing the said rooms.

Once the rooms on the first floor met Harry's requirements, the store owner took the teen upstairs. "As you can see, I made the rooms we are now plain, so you can decorate at your leisure, and you will find all the rooms with a bed, drawers and a closet." Josh informed a smiling teen.

"Yes this will do, and thanks for your services, I will probably come back to check on your other items later in the common weeks." Harry happily suggested, and was lead back downstairs.

"Oh before I forget, that closet over there is where the things you place in the Backpack go when you turn it into a tent." Josh informed the teen as he open a now empty but small plain closet.

"Perfect I don't need to worry about removing things from the Backpack before I turn it into a tent." Harry thought as he went outside, and the owner gave out one last instruction.

"Now to turn the tent into a Backpack you just place your wand on the zipper and say pack, and to turn it into a tent, place the backpack in a large open space, and place you wand on its zipper and say tent." Josh informed a satisfied customer.

"Thanks that is easy to remember, and thank again." Harry smiled as she places her wand on the zipper." PACK!" Harry simply said, and the tent seemed to fold itself and instantly a new grey backpack was in the tent place, which Harry put on his back, and one last goodbye, he left the store.

Hogwarts several hours earlier

An ancient looking man sat in a round office filled with books, trinkets and other assortment of gadgets, when a snowy Owl landed before him." Ah Hedwig you have a letter from Mr. Potter." The Headmaster of Hogwarts kindly asked, and took the letter to read, but was not too happy.

Headmaster Dumbledore

I'm sick and tired of being a House Elf to my family, I'm leaving home to be on my own, but will be returning to the Wizarding world in four weeks, which I hope you will have another family that can take care of me, if not I will NOT be returning to the Dursleys.

Sign by HARRY POTTER.

Once Dumbledore read the letter, he went to the fireplace and threw in some black powder." Private Dr!" Dumbledore yelled, and stepped into the large fireplace and was gone.

Grimmauld Place an hour later

After stepping into a depressing looking parlor, Dumbledore headed to the kitchen where he was greeted by a red hair woman." Albus, what brings you back so soon, is there something wrong?" The woman worriedly asked as the ancient looking man sighed as he looked to a large number of Wizards and Witches.

"I got some grave news, it seem that Mr. Potter ran away from his home." Dumbledore gravely informed a shock audience." This is not all, I found out some disturbing news about Harry home life, which I won't go into details, but I will remove him from the Dursley's care once we find the child." Dumbledore informed everyone, whom was ready to leave.

"Where do you want us to search, there is so many places Harry can hide?" A dark Auror quickly asked.

"I know that Shacklebolt, so let set out in teams to search Diagon Alley, and both the major and minor Muggle shopping districts, since I believe he would going there for any number of things." Dumbledore suggested and once they got into search teams, everyone left the room.

Forest

In a dense forest surrounding a small crystal lake, a girl of fourteen sighed." Well this will be home for the next four weeks, I better get set up." Harry thought as he placed the backpack on the ground." TENT!" Harry simply said, and the backpacks seem to unfold itself and instantly became a two-person tent.

"That is an interesting piece of magic Mr. Potter." A familiar voice asked, causing the teen to turn around to see a six inch old woman walking out of the lake." And Harry, I would suggest that you change your name when you are a girl, and if I can make a suggestion Clair Lakeshore." Lakeshore smiled; as the teen sighed, knowing the little Sprite was right.

"I guess I will choose that name, and please only call me that when I'm a girl." The now name Clair suggested, and the woman nodded.

"It's a deal, now before you get yourself settled in, I should warn you, when you awake you might find a familiar waiting, please take care of it, since it will both protect you and be a life long companion." Lakeshore only said, before walking back into the lake and disappeared.

"Oh well I guess this will be better then just being with my teacher." Clair thought and headed into the tent to eat dinner, and get herself settled in.


	3. A new Familiar and Shopping

In a nice cozy large room, a messy hair teen groggily woke up." What the why am I a girl?" Harry cried since the last he remember that he change himself into a boy before falling asleep.  
"I'm sorry, I accidentally you into a girl." A little girl of three years old with messy hair and resembled Harry at that age smiled as she sat next to the awaking teen.  
"Who are you, and why do you look like me?" Clair worriedly asks as she sat up looking at the girl.  
"I'm your Familiar, and I decided to disguise myself to look like your relative." The little girl smiled as Clair groaned.  
"Great I thought you would be an animal not a human child?" Clair explained, and the child looked not so nicely the older teen whom quickly back away.  
"But I AM a magical creature, a water Dragon!" The little girl argued, and instantly was a twelve inch Chinese Dragon made out of pure blue water.  
"Ok I guess you will do." Clair quickly informed the little dragon as it turned back into a girl. "But what should I call you?" Clair asked looking unsure.  
"Hmm about I call myself Clover Lakeshore Potter?" The little girl smiled as did the teen.  
"Good idea, we can just leave out one of the last names when we are out, but for now come on I will get us something to eat, and then we can see Lakeshore." Clair suggested as she got up to dress and went to the kitchen to fix them some food. 

Outside a small tent, a teen and a little child stepped out to see the sun rising into the sky above a thick forest." Wow, what a sight, I can get use to waking up here." Clair smiled as she walked over to the lake, where an old woman of six inches rose out of the water.  
"I'm glad you do Clair, and I see you meet your Familiar?" Lakeshore smiled, as she looked the little girl over.  
"Hi Lakeshore, my name is Clover Lakeshore Potter." Clover happily introduced herself.  
"It's nice to meet you young one." Lakeshore smiled, before turning to the older teen." Now for your training, I need you to start a physical training, so please head to the dirt patch at the south edge of the forest, and run to the end, which should not be more then a twenty minute run." Lakeshore informed a groaning teen.  
"Will I need to do this every training session?" Clair groaned, and the woman nodded.  
"You will need to run before and right after each of my training sessions, which will be at eight to eleven AM, and another from two to five PM, this will your daily program." Lakeshore firmly informed a cringing teen." And don't look at me that way Ms. Lakeshore, since you need the stamina and you said you will do anything I ask of you." Lakeshore firmly reminded a now gulping teen.  
"I will get on the run now then." Clair quickly suggested, as the little girl looked to her.  
"Get on me I will fly you to the dirt path." Clover quickly suggested, and before Clair could how, the little girl was now a forty-foot Chinese Dragon.  
"Ok now I know how you can protect me." Clair sighed as she climbed onto the watery blue Dragon, and it flew off into the sky invisible.

For the next few days Clair was training to make large to small water columns to help him control water, and by the first week, he graduated to more and complex water control, from using the columns to attack and defend.

The first weekend during Harry's training, the teen was giving a break from his training, but as he was reading on Defense spells in his tent, he was called upon by his Mentor." Harry why you are still here, why not go out and do something?" Lakeshore firmly asked as she entered the tent.  
"I wish I can, but I can't show myself because of Dumbledore or Tom Riddle." Harry explained since he was sure Dumbledore would immediately take him back to the Dursleys, and Tom would love to get his hand on the teen.  
"Harry are you forgetting you CAN go out and no one will notice you?" Lakeshore reminded the teen as she shook her head at the teen's forgetfulness.  
"You mean go out as a girl, I know I did that in Diagon Alley but I really don't want to make it a habit!" Harry quickly explained while getting embarrass at the thought of being seen.  
"I'm sorry you feel this way, but think it as training since you need to get use to your female self, you can't hide it forever!" Lakeshore firmly suggested, and the teen sighed in defeat since he did want to do something other then study.  
"Fine, I guess I'll do some shopping for Muggle clothes for myself and Clover." Harry suggested in a defeated tone.  
"If you will be doing that make sure to buy clothes for your female self, not just for your male self." Lakeshore suggested with a smile, since Harry was blushing at the thought.  
"Do you think I need to buy everything a girl would need?" Harry embarrassedly asked.  
"Well you know what they say, when in Rome..." Lakeshore started, but the teen interrupted.  
"Fine, fine I get it we should be back before nightfall." Harry suggested, and with a farewell, he went to his room to get ready to leave.

Hours later a still embarrass Clair and a very happy child left one of the many clothing stores at a large mall not believing the things she had to buy." Good thing that sell clerk was more then happy to help you with your fittings." Clover joked since Clair had no idea of her sizes for clothing.  
"Don't remind me, I don't believe I had to try all those under things to get the right fit." Clair complained but as she looked at the child, she a voice got her attention "Harry is that you?" Asked a familiar voice from behind the teen called out, before rushing up face the other teen.  
"I'm sorry I think you got me confused with someone else?" Clair quickly explained to a wide-eye friend.  
"Oh sorry you look like someone I know." A brown hair girl embarrassedly explain, before quickly introduce herself." Sorry about that, but my name is Heroine Granger." Hermione smiled, as she held out her hand.  
"Hi my name is Clair Lakeshore, and this is my bratty sis Clover Lakeshore." Clair joked while shaking the friend's hand while her familiar grumbled.  
"I'm not a little girl!" Clover pouted, as Clair smile down at her.  
"Maybe not but you are still a brat." Clair continued to joke.

While the two joked about, Hermione smiled at the siblings arguing." How much I would like to hear you both argue, I need to do some shopping?" Hermione informed the two sisters.  
"Hey if you going for clothes, let's go together since my sis is terrible at picking her clothes." Clover happily suggested as Clarisa gave her a glare.  
"Clover we just met her, I don't want to be a bother." Clair warned, as Hermione looked to them.  
"Actually Clair I don't mind some company, and plus I planning to stay the whole day to spend here." Hermione suggested, as the young girl smiled.  
"I guess we could hang out together, so what stores you would suggest we should go?" Clair quickly asked, and her friend was more then happy to show the sisters.

After three stores and bags full of clothing, Hermione was startled to see Clair put bags after bags into her average size backpack." Um Clair how is your backpack able to hold tones of clothing, and not look full?" Hermione quietly asked, but already knew the answer.  
"To simply answer your question, I'm a witch as is Clover." Clair quietly informed a wide-eye teen.  
" I should have known, no wonder you are clueless about clothes." Hermione smiled, as she shook her head. "Well in that case do you anything else I could help with?" Hermione smiled, since she was more then happy to help a fellow witch.  
"I guess we could use your guidance in other stuff we should know about." Clair suggested, and hid her embarrassment as she listened as her friend informed her about girl things.

In a far corner of the shopping center, a pair of eyes was not only watching the three girls, they were also following the girls around as the teens did their shopping.

After a full day of shopping, two teens and a child were happily eating ice cream, and one was enjoying her chocolate way too much." Clover I swear that you must be addicted to ice cream the way you savor every spoonful of it!" Clair jokes while the little girl pouted.  
"I do not, I just like ice cream." Clover firmly informed her sis.  
"Is that so, then why do you always ask for large bowls of ice cream hah?" Clair joked, while getting a glare from the child.  
"Clair leave your sis alone since children around her age love sweats and always cherished the taste." Hermione suggested, as her friend sighed.  
"Fine but you know I have to help buy months worth of ice cream to feed her large appetite for sweats." Clair gambled, as they finished their ice cream.

As the day ended, the three friends left the shopping center, with a promise to meet again early the next day, and soon after that they would meet every weekend to do more shopping and talk about each other to pass the time.

Grimmauld Place

Unknown to the friends, a meeting was taking place right after the first weekend they spent together." It's been a week since Harry's disappearance does anyone has any promising leads?" An ancient looking man sadly asked.  
"I'm sorry Albus there is no sign of him at Diagon Alley, and I did ask everyone I know we can trust." A witch with pink hair worriedly informed the Headmaster.  
"From the few meetings I had with the Dark Lord, I know for certain he doesn't have the brat." A greasy hair man rudely informed the group.  
"Actually sir, I may have something, but I'm not sure what to make of it." A dark skin Auror informed an interested Headmaster.  
"Go on Auror Shacklebolt, any information will be better then none." Dumbledore informed a nodding Auror.  
"I went to a well known shopping mall in the Muggle world with Mad-eye, and we both sighted a young teen that resembles Harry." Shacklebolt started, but stopped the Headmaster when he was going to asked something." I would've brought Harry in, but when I got a closer look I was shock to see that the child was a girl, so I knew she couldn't be the boy." Shacklebolt quickly explained to why he did not bring in the child.  
"There is more, since she seemed to have a younger sister, and also befriended Ms. Granger on the first day." A battle scared Wizard interrupted, as the Headmaster looked interested.  
"Are you certain that she is a girl?" Dumbledore cautiously asked.  
"Yes I'm pretty sure, since nothing can be hidden from me." Made-eye informed the headmaster, as he pointed to his false eye.  
"Sir if she is the same child, she may have been seen in Diagon Alley during the week since I been told a girl resembling Harry was seen buying lots of spell books, Quills, parchments and other items." Tonks quickly added, as the Headmaster gave it a thought.  
"Interesting a girl resembles Mr. Potter is seen right after his disappearance, I think we should bring her in for questioning." Snape rudely suggested.  
"No I don't think that will be necessary for now, but I would like you all to keep an eye on Ms. Granger, and this mysterious child when they are together, and also be discrete since I don't want them to know they are being watch." Dumbledore warned, before calling an end to the meeting.


	4. Return to Wizarding World Prt 1

A/N; At the moment there is fifteen chapters, sorry can't post them all now.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Three weeks into her training, Clair learned to create one inch pillars that could bust threw magical shields to send a Wizard flying, and out of the fight.

Another Clair learn was to create a wall of one inch thick water that could deflect and block almost all curses, she could use this wall to trap and imprison Wizards if she needed too.

On the fourth week Clair was advance enough to learn to create a form of Healing water, but unfortunately she could not make it very potent, since it only heals minor cuts but this encourage her to try harder.

On the third day of training during the fourth week Lakeshore had a small talk with Clair, whom was now growing into a beautiful young woman, and her boy side was looking less like a skinny young teen, and more of a well fit young man." Well Clair you seem to learn faster then I had expected." Lakeshore proudly informed a blushing teen." But unfortunately I can't continue your training until you gain more experience using your Elemental Powers." Lakeshore sadly informed a startled teen.

"What do you need me to do so I can continue my training?" Clair uncertainly asked.

"Continue training on your own, until you can use your Elemental Powers automatically, and without the need to concentric on the water." Lakeshore informed an accepting teen.

"I will do my best, and when will you be expecting me back?" Clair quietly asked since she didn't want to leave her new home.

"Come back during your Holidays, and I will see how far you gotten, but I believe you will be able to continue your training by then." Lakeshore suggested, and the teen smiled.

"I won't let you down, and I will do my best when training on my own." Clair firmly committed, as Lakeshore smiled at the teen.

"I know you will young one, but for now write a letter to your Headmaster to bring you home, I will provide an Owl to take the Letter." Lakeshore suggested, as the teen cringe at hearing her mentor suggestion.

"Um will I have to tell him about my training and the Curse?" Clair worriedly asked.

"It will be your choice young one, but I do hope you will tell someone, since you shouldn't hide your abilities from those you can trust." Lakeshore informed an accepting teen.

"Then I will decide later, once I get settled back into the Wizarding World." Clair informed her mentor before leaving to her tent to get the letter written.

Hogwarts hours later

In the Headmaster office, an ancient looking Wizard was thinking of a meeting with a young teen, whom shed some like on a mysterious girl that she been seeing during the weekends." Clair Lakeshore, and Clover Lakeshore, there is no record of their birth, or any known families with the last name." Dumbledore thought as he went threw the records of known Wizards and Witches." Could be she is from another country." Dumbledore thought as he was interrupted by a white Owl flying onto the papers." Oh hi Hedwig, does the Weasley family need my services?" Dumbledore smiled, as he took the letter, but was startled as the familiar Owl melted into a puddle of clear water." What in the name of…" Dumbledore started, but noticed the familiar handwriting, and quickly tore the letter open.

Headmaster

I will be waiting at the Leaky Cauldron at noon tomorrow, please have Remus Lupin, and my best friends pick me up at that time, I will only go to them.

In addition, I will not be returning to the Dursleys, if you make me, I will not return to school.

Sign by

HARRY POTTER

Once the Headmaster read the letter he sighed in relief." Glad I already made arrangement for Harry's future guardianship, but I hope he will survive their first meeting." Dumbledore cringingly thought, and then got up to get things ready for the next day.

Grimmauld Pl

In a small kitchen, a group of Wizards and Witches was startled as an ancient looking Wizard stepped in." I have news, tomorrow at noon Mr. Potter will be at the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Remus, and his best friends." Dumbledore gladly informed everyone, whom sighed in relief at the teen's return.

"Finally Harry comes home, I can't wait to give him a piece of my mind for worrying us." Hermione informed everyone in a not so friendly tone.

"Sorry Hermione dear, you need to stand in line, since us adults will have the first crack at yelling at his foolishness!" Molly firmly informed the teen, with a voice that indicated she was not too happy with the young boy.

As a few others commented future threat towards a certain teen, Dumbledore let out a cough." I know you all would love to have a nice chat with Harry, I would prefer to learn what he was doing for the last four weeks, so please hold your comments till I get some answers." Dumbledore gently suggested, while cringing at what the group would do to the teen for worrying them.

Once things settled down, Dumbledore again spoke." Now here is the plan, by nine AM, I will have the Order place around Diagon Alley for both the protection of Harry Potter, and his friends, but if you see him don't call him, since I want to do this on his terms, so he will trust us again." Dumbledore firmly suggested, and everyone nodded.

"Sir, I was wondering if I can leave early before the meeting, so I can buy certain things at the Alley." Hermione asked, as she looked hopeful.

"I will allow you to leave at ten, so it will give the Order time to get in place, and give you and your friends some time to visit the Alley." Dumbledore informed a happy teen, and then went further into planning for the next day.

Forest

Hours after the morning sunrise, young well dress teen, followed by a three year old girl, steps out of a small two person tent, both looks ready to face the day." Sis what are you going to say about me?" The little girl worriedly asked, as she looked to the older teen.

"I really don't know Clover, I was thinking you can stay invisible until I tell them my secrete." Clair informed a not so happy child.

"Please can I be seen, I don't want to stay invisible." Clover pleaded, while the older teen sighed.

"Clover I don't know how they are going to react towards you, so please wait it out until I have the courage to tell them about what happen," Clair firmly suggested, as the child pouted.

"Fine then, but I better get two large bowls of ice cream for this!" Clover grumbled, while the teen sighed, as she turned to the tent.

"I will make it three if you don't cause any problems during our return." Clair suggested, as she place her wand on the Zipper of the tent." PACK!" Clair simply said, and the tent folded until it became an average size backpack, which she quickly dusted and placed on her back." Come on Clover it is just pas eight, so we can have breakfast at the Cauldron, and then spend some time in the Alley." Clair happily suggested, but knowing this might be the last visit to Diagon Alley if the Headmaster had any say about her future.

Diagon Alley

Several hours later, Clair and a happy Clover walked out of the Flourish and Blotts book store, only to be stopped by a familiar face." CLAIR!" A bushy hair teen yelled, before hugging the girl like old friends.

"Hi Hermione, what brings you to the Alley?" Clair happily asked, as Clover got a similar greeting.

"Just getting a lost friend, I can't wait to give him a piece of my mind for worrying me!" Hermione firmly informed a slightly cringing teen.

"I'm sure he will get what he deserves." Clair informed her friend with a small almost audio gulp.

"I'm sure he will, since Molly and his godfather will have a long and nice talk with him." Hermione informed a pale face teen." Um Clair are you feeling all right, you suddenly look sick?" Hermione worriedly asked, but her friend quickly shook her head.

"I'm fine, just feeling down at the moment." Clair quickly informed her friend, before changing the subject." Hey if you still want to see the shop that sells the magical enlarge bags, I can take you if you are still interested?" Clair quickly suggested, since Hermione had asked about her backpack.

"I would like that, and you said I can get it around fifty Galleons for a special type of backpack right since I got a hundred Galleons for spending money." Hermione happily suggested, as she looked glad her parents were rich.

"That what the shop owner said when I last talked to him, but I'm sure he will lower the total price of the backpack if you ask for a cheaper deal?" Clair informed an understanding teen.

"I will try that, so come on let's go and see what he got?" Hermione happily suggested, as her friend led her to the store.

At the entrance to Knockturn Alley, two teens and a child step into the first shop, and was immediately greeted." Ah my highest paying customer returns!" An old man greeted, as Clair groaned, since she only found out recently that she could have gotten a cheaper deal on the tent she bought.

"Hi Josh, my friend here is interested in your magically enlarge bags." Clair quickly informed the shop owner, and he quickly pulled out a catalog.

"Ah yes, is this the friend you were telling me about?" Josh happily asked, as Clair nodded a yes, he turned to her friend." Good then maybe I can interest you in a multi compartment backpack, since I heard you take all your classes seriously?" Josh suggested and the teen looked to the catalog.

"Hmm the main backpack is twenty Galleons, and the compartments are five Galleons a piece." Hermione read, as she gave it a though." I guess I will get a basic backpack with five compartments along with the basic charms." Hermione informed a smiling shop owner.

"The backpack will be fifty Galleons, and the basic charms, which include anti-theft and privacy charms, the total, will be fifty-five Galleons." Josh quickly informed a thoughtful teen.

"How about forty-five Galleons." Hermione quickly asked.

"Fifty-three Galleons!" Josh countered.

"Forty-eight Galleons!" Hermione countered.

"Alright then Fifty Galleons or no deal!" Josh smiled, since he knew he had a sale.

"Fine I accept, and thanks." Hermione smiled, as she place a bag of coins on the counter, and began counting.

Once Hermione bought her bag, the owner informed the teen that it will take an hour for her bag to be ready, so she looked about." Hey Hermione are you interest in getting a Wand Holster?" Clair quickly asked, as she looked about the selections of Holsters in a glass-covered showcase.

"Yes that would be better then putting my wand in my pocket or up my sleeves?" Hermione suggested, as she gave it a thought as she looked over the selection.

"Well they are between ten to twenty Galleons for the basic to heavily charmed ones." Clair suggested, as she smiled at the price she got for hers.

"Oh I would like to get one, but I need the rest of my money for a special book I place on hold." Hermione informed her friend, as she looked to a certain Holster, which her friend noticed her interest.

"Well I guess you can set one aside and pay later." Clair suggested, and her friend smiled.

"I will do that." Hermione happily suggested, and went to owner for details to hold an item.

The friends stayed in the shop for the hour, and once Hermione got her bag, she left her friend to spend some time with her other friends, and while she left, Clair had a talk with the owner.

At a quarter to twelve, Clair went to a room she rented earlier, and change back to being a boy, and then change his clothes and at the same time backpack from a blue to a grey color, before turning to her Familiar." This is it, I better get going." Harry worriedly suggested, and Clover looked to her.

"It will be alright brother, they will understand." Clover assured the older teen.

"I know they will, but let's get this over with." Harry suggested, and once Clover was invisible, and safely wrapped around his neck, Harry went out of the room, and into his destiny.


	5. Return to Wizarding world prt 2

The Leaky Cauldron was pretty slow for a normal summer day as a messy hair teen step down from the stairs from the second floor, and began looking about." It's almost twelve Remus and my friends should be here?" Harry worriedly thought, and a whisper sounded in his mind.

"Bro don't worry too much, I will be there to give you support, but I'm sorry I can't do anything to protect you against the anger of your families." Clover amusedly informed a cringing teen.

"Thanks allot for the support!" Harry thought, but a startle yell in his mind, as he felt his Familiar quickly leave his shoulders, a second before he was engulf by a bone-shattering hug.

It took a moment for Harry to realize who was hugging him, and quickly suck in enough air to speak." Remus air please, I can't breathe!" Harry slowly gasped out, and luckily for hi, his old professor let him go, only to give him a death glare.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER how can you just leave like that, do you know how worried we were when you disappeared four weeks ago?" Remus almost shouted, causing the teen to cringe as he stepped back.

"I'm sorry professor Lupin, I wasn't thinking clearly…" Harry only could say, before again getting another bone-crushing hug.

After another gasped out for air from a brown hair witch, another set of arms from a red hair witch flew around Harry, making him give up trying to breathe." Why do I even try?" Harry thought, and a second later, he was free and then gotten a pat on the back from another friend.

"I don't know how you did it mate, but I'm sorry I'm not in your shoes, especially since the Curse of the Weasleys may have been pass to you because of your temporary adoption to our family." Ron sadly informed a wide-eye friend.

"What, what do you mean Curse?" Harry only could stutter out.

"We are talking about the Curse that caused the wife of every Weasley to lose so much of their temper that she will kill the person who caused it!" Ginny sadly informed a wide-eye older friend.

"That, that can't be true?" Harry stutter out.

"I'm afraid it is mate, I saw two grave markers of a set of twins of this generation, and they were born between Percy and Bill." Ron sadly informed a friend who look about to faint." No wonder there is a large gap between the two births." Ron sadly finished, as another interrupted them.

"I better get the Funeral arrangements soon, but come on we should get the almost nearly departed home, we don't want to upset Molly anymore then necessary." Remus informed the teens, as he looked grimly at the stricken teen.

Grimmauld PL

After Harry shakily read a parchment, and saw the hidden house of Black, he was almost dragged into the doors, and soon was in the kitchen, where a large number of Wizards and Witches stared at him until a bone crushing hug blocked all view." HARRY JAMES POTTER what where you thinking running away like that!" A red hair woman yelled as she faced the scared teen, which fainted at the sight of the angry witch.

The second the teen fell to the floor and was dead to the world, the elder Weasley looked startled." Why did Harry faint?" Molly confusedly asked the group that accompanied the fallen teen.

"We told Harry about the famous Weasley Curse?" Ginny giggled, as all her brothers laugh.

"Wait a minute who told you about our family Curse?" Molly firmly asked, as the oldest brother looked startled.

"Wait how you know about it, I told my younger siblings that lie to try to keep them in line!" Bill stuttered out.

"LIE that is no lie, the sad story about poor Alex and Jacob Weasley really did happen. " Molly sadly started, as she shook her head. "I shouldn't have let the Curse take affect, but they did really anger me when they pulled that stunt." Molly sadly finished, as the five oldest Weasley fainted to the floor.

The second the five Weasley boys fainted, the Weasley women laughed out loud." Thanks Ginny for telling about that lie, I been waiting to use it to against them." Molly smiled at the fallen.

"We are lucky Ron brought it out, or we wouldn't have a chance to use it against them." Ginny smiled, but another interrupted them.

"Good to see that the Prankster side of the Weasley isn't just on the male side, but I do need to talk to Mr. Potter." Dumbledore amusedly informed the Weasleys before taking out his wand." Ennervate!" Dumbledore firmly called out and immediately awoke the unconscious.

Once awaken the Weasley boys were quickly informed that they were prank on, and they all glared at the females until Dumbledore interrupted." Now that is settled, Mr. Potter I can see you look more healthy then the last few years attending my school, but can you tell us about the last four weeks?" Dumbledore firmly asked a still shaken teen.

"There is nothing to say, since I began to train physically, and began reading allot about defense spells for my next encounter with Dark Wizards." Harry informed everyone.

"Harry you shouldn't drawl on fighting against them, you should focus on to be a child now!" Molly firmly informed a cringing teen.

"Mrs. Weasley how can I, I have seen and survive Riddle almost every year I been in the magical world." Harry calmly reminded a grief looking mother." I barely made out of those encounters alive since I never took my magical studies seriously." Harry stopped as he sighed." I could have died last year, and I know if I not prepare on future encounters, I may not live to see the next sunrise, so I have to learn as much as I can now so I can survive everything Riddle sends my way." Harry firmly committed, as everyone was now silent since everyone knew Harry was right.

A few minutes later a sigh was heard, as Dumbledore looked to the young teen." I was not planning on this, but if Harry is fully committed, I will set up a summer defense class, for him and his friends." Dumbledore started, as he got the teens attention." But a warning, the students attending this class only can do magic during class and not afterwards." Dumbledore firmly warned, and the teens accepted it.

"I promise to take this class seriously." Harry quickly informed his Headmaster, as did his other friends.

"Then I guess I will set up a room, Mr. Black do you have a large room available." Dumbledore gently asked, as he turned to another.

"I think the basement will be large enough, but I will need help removing all the junk out." Sirius informed his former Headmaster.

"Then it's settled, I want all the Order members on this." Dumbledore suggested, before turning to the elder Weasley." I think that is all is needed Molly, so you may continue your plans for Mr. Potter." Dumbledore amusedly informed the smiling Elder Weasley.

Several hours later, and a large number of scolding's from his Guardians, and friends, which a tired but quiet teen fully accepted, he was in the kitchen looking glad that it was over." Harry I hope you understand that we do care about you, so please don't run away like that, since we are here to help care for you." Molly gently informed an accepting teen.

"I won't promise, but I will talk to you first before I take action." Harry firmly informed a startled parent.

"I'm glad, but right now why not get unpack, you will be sleeping in Ron room." Molly informed a now worried teen.

"Um Mrs. Weasley, can I sleep by myself?" Harry quickly asked, since Clover had the habit of changing him into a girl, since she sleeps in his bed in her Dragon form.

"I'm sorry Harry but there are not enough rooms for everyone to have a separate room." Molly gently informed a still worried teen.

"What if I can provide more rooms, I just need about ten by four feet space to set it up?" Harry quickly asked, as another gave it a thought.

"I think if we can provide it, the living room can be enlarged to make more room." Sirius suggested, as looked to the young teen." But how can you get more rooms?" Sirius quickly asked, as the teen smiled.

"I can show you once I have the space." Harry smiled as his Godfather got up from his chair looking interesting in what his Godson got in store.

"Bill, Charlie I need your help, can you lend me a hand." Sirius asked the two interest Weasleys, and they quickly agreed before leaving the room.

In another hour a large group was gathered in a larger then normal size living room, and was waiting for a teen to show his idea." Ok Harry, what is your plan to get more rooms for us?" Sirius firmly asked, but the teen went to a bare corner of the room to place his backpack on the ground.

Once the teen was satisfied at the arrangement of his backpack, he took out his wand and placed it on the Zipper." TENT!" Harry simply said, and to everyone surprise the backpack unfolded until a two-person tent appeared.

A few moment later, one of the older men looked to the teen." You are planning to sleep in here?" Sirius uncertainly asked a grinning teen.

"No I was going to invite all my friends to sleep in there if they want?" Harry smiled at the shock looks everyone was showing.

"Um Harry there is four of us, you, Hermione, Ginny and me, how are we going to fit in that small tent?" Ron confusedly asked, but another interrupted.

"Harry that is a Wizard's tent isn't it?" Hermione gasped out, before turning to her friend." I heard they were expensive how did you get your hands on one?" Hermione quickly asked, as her friend grinned.

"I found a store that sells them." Harry simply informed his friend, before going to the entrance of the tent." Come on let go in and I will give a tour." Harry happily suggested and led everyone into the magically enlarge tent.

Within the next hour, Harry was in the study reading with Ginny and Hermione, while Ron raided his kitchen, he was happy, but one thing bothered when he is going to tell them about his curse, but decided to wait on it.

wait on it. 


	6. More Training

After his returned to the Wizarding world, Harry continue his training in secrete, and luckily his friends and Guardians was unaware of his training, since they were making a Training Classroom, which took the remainders of July to finish.

A day after his fifteenth birthday, which Harry enjoyed the party more then the gifts, he and his friends was led to the training room in the basement where three Aurors was waiting.

The Training room was large, more then enough to accommodate over fifty Wizards, it had patted mats on the ground and a few on the walls, but as the students looked about the Aurors got their attention." This will be your training area, and we will teach you both Defensive and Offensive spells, as well as Gentlemen's Dueling and Battle Dueling." The Head Auror firmly informed the students.

"Sir what is the deference between Gentlemen's and Battle Dueling?" Hermione quickly asked.

"Simple really, Gentlemen's Dueling is when both Duelers agreed to some rules, and Duel in a ring that is surrounded by witnesses." Shacklebolt informed some interested teens." Battle Dueling is when you caught in an unexpected attack, where formalities are thrown out of the window, and you must fight a life and death battle with no rules of what so ever." Shacklebolt grimly informed the students." I do hope you all will never get to use what we teach you in Battle Dueling." Shacklebolt grimly furnished as the student gulped at what the Auror told them.

Once the students were informed of what to expect, the Head Auror again spoke up." Now the formalities is over, Mr. Potter since you have some experience with dealing with Dark Wizards care to have a friendly Duel with me?" Shacklebolt firmly asked, and the teen gulp as he walked up to the Head Auror." Now you lot, head behind those red lines, and you will be protected by friendly fire." Shacklebolt firmly commanded, and the teens quickly went behind the lines, while hoping their friend will come out of this all right.

Once the bystanders were protected, the Head Auror looked to the teen standing before him." In Gentlemen's Duel, we shake hands, then turn around to walk ten paces, and we begin once one of us shoots a spell." Shacklebolt informed a nodding teen.

"What are the rules?" Harry quickly asked, as the Head Auror gave it a thought.

"No Unforgivables and permanent curses agreed?" Shacklebolt firmly asked, and the teen nodded.

"I agreed on the terms." Harry quickly informed the Auror as they shook hands and turned about to walk ten paces.

As Harry walked, he heard his Familiar in his mind." Harry try to use your Elemental powers, I think you can use it in this form." Clover kindly suggested.

"Are you sure, Lakeshore never mention I can?" Harry thought as he continues his walk.

"I have a feeling you can, but don't rely on it, since it won't be as strong." Clover worriedly warned, and the teen gulped as he turned to face the Head Auror.

The second Harry turned, the Auror waved his wand." STUPEFY!" Shacklebolt yelled, and sent a spell flying faster then the teen thought, but rolled to the side missing it by inches.

"STUPEFY!" Harry quickly yelled as he came out of his roll, but the Auror simply stepped out of the way.

"Put more power in your spells, your spells are slow as snails!" Shacklebolt barked, as Harry stood up.

"You call that slow, then take this STUPEFY!" Harry yelled, and sent a blue spell straight at the Auror.

"Protégé!" Shacklebolt yelled, the blue spell burst threw his shields and hit him, but he just took a couple steps back shaking his head as if trying to clear it." Not bad Potter, but you should have finished me off! "Shacklebolt bark as he waved his wand. " Petrificus Totalus!" Shacklebolt yelled, causing the teen to wave his wand.

"Protégé!" Harry quickly yelled, causing a wall of clear water to block the spell, but as it did the teen fell to his knees, now feeling too weak to stand." Great Clover you should have warn me this would drain me allot in this form." Harry exhaustedly thought as he caught his breath, before looking to a startled Auror." I give up, you win." Harry relented, before fully falling on the matt.

An unknown amount of time, Harry awoke to see a number of worried faces." Harry what happen, and how did you change those spells you used?" Hermione quickly asked, as a groaning teen sat up.

"I found out a deviation to those spells, but I didn't think it will drain me that much." Harry quickly lied as he looked to the Head Auror.

"Not bad Mr. Potter, but you should have practice those spells before using them." Shacklebolt firmly suggested." Let this be a lesson to you all never tries an unknown spell unless you practice it until you are comfortable with the spell." Shacklebolt warned as he looked to the teens." But for now I want you to write a list of all spells you know, and bring them over in two days, since tomorrow no training." Shacklebolt warned and the Aurors left the teens.

The following morning Harry was enjoying breakfast with his friends, when their Headmaster stepped into the kitchen." Ah there you all, I believe these are for you!" Dumbledore smiled, as he handed some letters to the teens.

"Our Hogwarts letters there here!" Hermione excitedly shouted before jumping onto the pile of letter to search for hers.

"Hermione only you will be excited about going to school." Ron groaned as Hermione shoved his letter at him, before handing out the rest of the letters.

Once their letter in hand, the four friends ripped the letters and two found a familiar Badge." We are prefect!" Both Hermione and Ron excitedly yelled.

"But wait Headmaster shouldn't Harry have gotten the Badge?" Ron quickly asked, and the elderly Wizard sighed before answering.

"You are right Mr. Weasley, but after what Mr. Potter did this summer, I feel he is not responsible enough for this duty." Dumbledore firmly informed the teens.

"But Harry…." Ron started but his best friend interrupted him.

"It's alright Ron, I don't mind at all, since it will give me more time to study and practice." Harry suggested, as he looked at the supply list for classes." By the way, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Harry quickly asked to change the subject.

"Within the next hour to give the Order time to set up watch, but Mr. Potter I'm afraid you must stay here." Dumbledore firmly informed a wide-eye teen.

"But why can't I go?" Harry quickly asked, as Dumbledore looked at him firmly.

"Mr. Potter, even though Voldemort had not made any move yet, I feel that you are still in danger, so it would be best that you stay here to be safe." Dumbledore firmly informed a disappointed teen.

"Wait if Harry doesn't go, then I won't go!" Ron firmly suggested, as did the other teens.

"No you should go, I don't mind." Harry sighed as he got up and left the table looking defeated.

As Harry got into his tent, he mentally spoke up." Clover can you tell me the second everyone leaves to Diagon Alley, I will be going there also." Harry firmly informed his Familiar.

"I do hope you are going as Clair, since they would be searching for you the second you are found missing?" Clover quickly warned.

"Don't worry Clover I am." Harry informed his Familiar before heading to his room to change.

In the next hour, another Wizard trap in the house sighed as he watched everyone leave threw the fireplace that was place in the Library." Great I wish I could go to the Alley?" Sirius thought, as he went to the parlor to check on his charge, but froze as he noticed something was wrong." That is odd, where is Harry's tent?" Sirius worriedly thought, before quickly rush about the house searching for the teen, and within half an hour he certain the teen was gone." How did Harry pass the wards, they should have stopped him from leaving!" Sirius called out, as he rushed to the fireplace to fire call the Headmaster.


	7. Captured

Diagon Alley

The streets were busy as Wizards and Witches shop for school supplies, and one messy hair Witch was stuck in the middle of it." Clover maybe it was better if we stayed at home." Clair grumbled to a little girl whom looked like the older teen.

"Yeah right I rather be here then be stuck at the dark and dreary place!" Clover informed her older sister as she wrinkle her face in degust.

"I know the feeling I wish we back in the forest." Clair sighed as she wish for the freedom being with her mentor, but a yell got her attention, as she noticed a brown hair teen cried out her name.

With in seconds after been called, Clair was in a hug." Clair I didn't think I would see you here?" Hermione smiled as she gave the younger child a similar greeting.

"I was bored at home so I thought to come here, but now I wish I didn't!" Clair grumbled.

"Yeah I know the feeling but unfortunately I need to my school supplies." Hermione sighed, as she looked to her friend." Hey don't you need to get your school things?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Actually I'm home schooled, so no I really don't need to buy anything." Clair quickly lied, since she knew Molly would get Harry things.

"Well if you are not busy, why not join me as I get my school things." Hermione gently asked, and the teen agreed as they went into the Wizards bookstore.

As the two teens and child fight the crowd of shoppers, two set of eyes was on them." It's that girl again?" Moody barked, as his partner agreed.

"Do you find it strange that she appears now when Harry disappears?" Shacklebolt thoughtfully suggested, as the battle scarred Auror fake eye focus on the mysterious girl.

"Shacklebolt something is odd with that backpack the girl has on?" Mad-eye suddenly informed his partner.

"Why what is it, it look like any normal backpack?" Shacklebolt suggested, as he looked to the girl wearing a blue backpack.

"I know but the Magical signature is exactly the same as Harry's backpack." Mad-eye informed a startled Auror.

"But no two magical items have the same Magical Signatures unless..." Shacklebolt stopped as he realized something.

"There only two reasons for the girl to have a backpack similar to Harry's, either she stole it, which I doubt it since Harry's backpack does have anti theft spells on it." Mad-eye stopped since the other idea was unbelievable. "Or somehow that girl is Harry Potter." Mad-eye informed the Head Auror, but sounded unsure of the second reason.

"Mad-eye, keep an eye on the girl, I'm going back to Head Quarters to tell Albus of our findings." Shacklebolt quickly informed his partner before Apparating away.

Grimmauld Pl

Minutes after appearing in the kitchen, Shacklebolt informed his former Headmaster of his findings, and the ancient Wizard was very puzzled." I agree with the evidence you have that Lakeshore is somehow Harry, but there is no way Harry would have been able to turn himself into a girl, and there is the little girl that is seen with her." Dumbledore informed the Head Auror.

"I know, since Gender Changing spells and Potions will be to far advance for a starting Fifth year to do." Shacklebolt suggested, as he tried to think of other possibilities.

"Actually I can think of a few other possibilities, but I will need to personally see Lakeshore in person." Dumbledore suggested, before both Wizards Apparated away.

Diagon Alley

Even with the afternoon rush, two teens was enjoying watching a small child eat ice cream with a predatory look on her face." I told you Hermione that sister of mine takes eating ice cream too seriously." Clair joked while the said child pouted.

"I do not!" Clover only said before quickly scooping up ice cream from a large bowl.

"I'm afraid I got to agree Clover, I don't know any child who takes eating ice cream seriously like you do." Hermione smiled as she ate her ice cream much more slowly then the little girl.

As the two teens joke about how the little girl eats her ice cream, a pop sounded as a shadow fell on the unexpected group." POTTER MY MASTER REQUIRES YOUR PRESENCE NOW!" A Rude voice sounded behind Clair, before touching her shoulders, both disappeared before anyone could do anything.

The second the two disappeared, someone rushed over to the table." Hermione did you see who that was?" Mad-eye quickly asked a frighten teen.

"No it happen too fast, I did not know what was happening until they disappeared." Hermione hysterically informed the dark Auror, while he quickly scanned the area of the missing teen.

As the Auror waved his wand, the little girl had her eyes closed and smiled." It will be all right my sis will return to me, I know she will." Clover smiled, not looking one bit worried about her missing sister.

"May I ask how you know this young one?" A kind voice worriedly asked.

"I know since I have a special link with my sis, so I know she will be all right." Clover simply informed everyone before she continued eating.

Even with the little girl assurance, the age Headmaster was not too sure as he looked to the table." Shacklebolt, I think we should end this outing quickly, get the Weasleys informed of this." Dumbledore urgently warned, and the Head Auror quickly left the group." Hermione I'm sending you back to Head Quarters now." Dumbledore quickly informed the teen as he handed over a cloth and the teen disappeared.

Once Hermione was gone, the Headmaster turned to the little girl that seem obvious to what was happening." Clover isn't it?" Dumbledore knowingly asked, and with a nod he continued." It will too dangerous to be here by yourself, want to come with me, and I can keep you safe?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as the child gave a long thought.

"Can have more ice cream there?" Clover innocently asked as the Headmaster smiled.

"All the ice cream you want, so please come with me." Dumbledore gently asked, as the child gave out a happy yell before jumping on the Headmaster a minute later both disappeared.

Unknown location

In a large dark and foreboding room, a teen was shoved to the ground face down, as a few laughed at the sight." Finally we got you Potter!" A snakelike man hissed, as the teen stayed silent.

"Clover stay with Hermione, I will try to get to you!" Clair thought, before lifting herself up." I believe you got the wrong teen." Clair angrily informed a startled Wizard." My name is Clair Lakeshore, not Harry Potter!" Clair firmly informed a shock Wizard, as she got up and stood before the snakelike man.

A few minutes later the Snakelike man turned angrily to another." Lucius you fool can't you tell this isn't Potter?" Voldemort angrily hissed, while a blond hair Wizard looked very frighten." CRUCIO!" Voldemort angrily hissed causing the Wizard to scream in pain.

While the Dark Lord was occupied, the teen saw a silver hand among the small group, and smiled." Since you will not need me, I will be off." Clair only warning before waving her wand at a cloak man causing him to be engulf in a column of water, a second later he as well as the teen was gone.

The second the teen and Wizard was gone, the Dark Lord turned to the empty space where he last saw the teen." You fools why you didn't secure her!" Voldemort angrily hissed while sending out torture curses at the unfortunate dumbstruch wizards.

Grimmauld Pl

In the kitchen everyone except for a happy little girl eating her ice cream, was worried about the event that occurred at Diagon Alley, until something suddenly flew across the kitchen and slammed into the ground." WHAT THE!" Many yelled at seeing an unconscious and very wet Wizard lying on the ground, but a yell got their attention.

"CLOVER I leave you for a second, and now I find you still eating ice cream." A messy hair teen grumbled as she walked over to the young child." Come we need to go." Clair firmly informed a pouting child before both disappeared before anyone could do anything.

For a few minute no one could say anything until a Wizard cleared his throat." I thought no one can find us?" A dumbstruck Fletcher quickly asks.

"Even though that will need an answer, I believe we got another pressing problem." Dumbledore firmly informed everyone as he knelt before the fallen wizard, and removed his silver mask and hood.

"PETTIGREW!" Almost everyone in the room yelled, and a few made ready to kill the rat.

"Sirius, Remus I do believe we need him alive, so please wait until we clear Sirius name." Dumbledore tiredly informed the two friends, before securing the rat." Shacklebolt I need you to accompany me to the Ministry, so we can interrogate Peter with other more reliable witnesses!" Dumbledore firmly informed the Head Auror and with a pop both and the rat was gone.

Some minutes later no one was sure what to do, until the kitchen doors open for a messy hair tired teen, whom looked startled at the scene before him." Did I miss anything?" Asked Harry Potter the boy who now wish he never return.


	8. Payback

In the middle of the night, a messy hair boy lies in bed, surrounded by every known non-lethal traps, wards and so on, so he wouldn't be able to leave the house again, and he sighed at the restrictions his Guardians left on him." I don't believe they didn't fall for being under the Invisibility Cloak in Buck Beak room." Harry sighed as he tried not to move an inch fearing he would set off a trap.

"Well if you told them the truth you wouldn't be in this mess?" Clover voice sounded in his mind.

"I would love to tell them Clover but it does give me an advantage when I need to sneak out." Harry informed his Familiar, then thought of something." Hey Clover, help me get out of here and I'll make you a big breakfast." Harry suddenly asked, and for a few minutes got an answer.

"Will it be ice cream?" Clover hungrily asked.

"No you been eating too much of that, I'm surprise you are not getting fat." Harry informed a grumbling voice." How about pancakes Clover, a whole stack?" Harry suggested, and quickly got a reply.

"Yummy pancakes almost as tasty as ice cream." Clover squealed, before she quickly asked for all of her favorite toppings.

"Yes Clover all you want, so do you have any idea of how to get out of this room?" Harry quickly interrupted, and the child gave it a thought.

"Hmm, I believe your bed has a sensitive spell on it, so the second you leave it, it will both alert your guardians and set off some traps." Clover informed a cringing teen." I could try to make a clone of you, and place it on the bed the second you teleport away?" Clover thoughtfully suggested.

"Good idea I'm ready when you are!" Harry firmly informed his Familiar, and got ready to do what the child asks.

"In that case stay still, I need to incase you in a watery cocoon, don't worry you can breath while I cast the spell." It was Clover only warning before the teen was engulf by water, and then felt freezing cold.

"Hurry Clover this isn't very nice to be in!" Harry stuttered out.

"Ok Harry, teleport out of here now!" Clover quickly commanded, and the teen teleported away, leaving an exact copy on the bed.

Out in the hallway of Grimmauld Pl, a very wet girl with messy hair appeared looking not so nicely at the little girl beside her." Clover I should have known you was going to change me into a girl!" Clair grumbled as the little girl smiled.

"I can't help it if water changes you!" Clover pouted as the older girl shook head in defeat.

"Why do I even bother?" Clair sighed as she looked about." Since it is still in the middle of the night, let's put that prank journal Sirius gave me to good use." Clair suggested with an evil smile.

"Yeah I want to help!" Clover excitedly asked as they walked down the hallway to prank those who were in the house.

Morning arrived as a messy hair boy made breakfast, and a little girl hungrily ate a large stack of pancakes." Mmm delicious pancakes!" Clover smiled as she sliced a large piece and started eating.

"Well at least Clover eats clean." Harry thought, as he continued making breakfast.

Some minutes after the teen finished making several plates of food, a red hair woman stepped into the kitchen looking startle at the little girl." Hi Clover, but why are you back here?" Molly worriedly asked, as a smiling child looked to her.

"My sis had to stock up on food, and since Hermione is here, Clair left me here while she did some shopping." Clover quickly lied before getting back to her still large pile of pancakes.

"I guess you can stay, but I wish your sis told us you were going to be here." Molly suggested, as she greeted the child with a hug.

Once the elder witch was making sure Clover was warmly greeted, she turned to get breakfast ready but stopped as she now noticed another." HARRY JAMES POTTER, I thought we grounded you in your room!" Molly scolded, while looking shock at seeing the teen here.

"I was, but I got bored and decided to make everyone breakfast, but I'm afraid that little monster will start eating everything before everyone wakes." Harry joked as the little girl pouted.

"I won't eat everything I'll just eat the delicious pancakes." Clover smiled before getting back to eating.

"But still Harry how did you get out of the room, I doubt Sirius could get out of there." Molly firmly asked, but a yell got everyone attention.

The second the yell was heard, a set of twins ran in into the kitchen, both were covered in green and silver colors." Who did this to us?" Both twins yelled as another came in.

"Fred, George remove this spell at once!" Ginny yelled as she came in the room wearing a very pink old fashion dress.

"Wait we didn't do that!" The twins quickly admitted, just as two others came in.

"Fred, George remove this at once!" Two humanlike dogs yelled as they stormed at the twins.

"Not before they remove the spells from us!" A walking book with a giant worm sticking out, and a bright orange teen yelled at the shivering twins.

"BUT WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WE SWEAR!" Both twins yelled, as another cleared his throat.

"I do believe the twins are innocent." An ancient Wizard with lemon drops stuck to his beard and hair firmly informed everyone." Am I right Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore firmly asked, as a teen whom look oblivious to everything continue to make breakfast." MR. POTTER, I asked you a question?" Dumbledore firmly asked, as the teen turned to the arrivals.

"But how can I prank you guys, since I'm still in my prison?" Harry only asked, before dissolving into puddle of water to everyone shock.

It was soon chaos as everyone race out of the kitchen, while at the same time no one noticed a little girl with a smile." Harry be ready they are coming to see you now!" Clover amusedly thought, while she continued eating.

In the room filled with traps and wards, a teen sat up as the doors burst opened causing chaos as the new arrivals suddenly hit with all the traps and wards at once.

Four hours later as soon as all affected by the traps and pranks were freed, they all settled down in the living room, with an innocent looking teen facing their glares." How many times I need to tell you I didn't do anything?" Harry confessed as the sudden appearance of a teen that almost like Harry appeared.

"Oh Harry, Lakeshore want to make sure you remember to come by this Holiday to continue your physical training." Clair firmly informed her counterpart.

"I will remember don't worry, and please take your bratty sister please, I don't think we want to run out of food before we leave for Hogwarts." Harry complained as the other teen sighed.

"Fine then Clover come on we is going!" Clair yelled while getting a complaint from another room, a second before a child rushed into the living room.

"Finally I'm going home, good-bye you all!" Clover happily yelled as her sister picked her up.

"I hope you are full little brat." Clair smiled at the pouting little girl before turning back to the teen." And Harry thanks for lending me the backpack, I do hope the books I bought will be enough to help you learn more spells and such." Clair smiled before she disappeared from the room.

The second Clair was gone Harry looked to the shock group before him." See I told you I WAS NOT IN DIAGON ALLEY!" Harry firmly informed everyone, while getting them out of their shock.

"Mr. Potter how do you know the Lakeshores?" Dumbledore only could ask.

"It was them who started my training, and that is all I'm saying." Harry only informed the group, before leaving the living room looking not so happy at everyone.

Once the teen was gone, a long sigh was heard." I believe we need to apologize to Harry." Sirius suggested as some agreed.

"That we do I'm afraid, but luckily we have until the end of summer to get back on Harry's good side, so I would suggest we try our best before school starts." Dumbledore firmly suggested, as he got up to leave.

Hogwarts

In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore smiled, as he ate his lemon drops." Not bad Harry, you almost had me fool with those realistic illusions." Dumbledore thought while hoping Harry would reveal everything soon.


	9. Return to Hogwarts

During the month of August, excerpt for Harry's Elemental and magical training, and having a ex-con Guardian, things went back to normal until the hectic last day of summer.

September first was chaos as three out of four friends dashed about making sure their things were pack, until a loud sigh was heard." Ron, Hermione and Ginny are you forgetting where you are sleeping in?" Harry reminded his three best friends, whom quickly stopped what they were doing to stare at Harry, whom was calm and sitting in the living room of his Wizards tent.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, what are you waiting for, we got less then an hour before we need to get on the train, and I know you never started packing yet!" Hermione firmly scolded as her friend rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about Hermione I don't need to pack since everything is already in my backpack." Harry amusedly informed his confuse friends.

"What are you talking about mate I didn't see you put anything in your backpack?" Ron confusedly asked his friend.

"Ron we are sleeping in my back pack, or did you forget already?" Harry reminded his friends, whom realized what their friend was implying.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I don't believe we forgotten!" Hermione sighed, as she looked to her friend." Are you going to allow us to leave our things in your backpack until we need them at Hogwarts?" Hermione quickly asked, as her friend nodded.

"Just put your Robes, and other things you will need on the train in the closet so I just need to hand them over to you before we reach Hogwarts." Harry smiled, as his friend quickly gather a few things and dumped them in the small closet which also the compartment for Harry's backpack.

A little more then fifteen minutes before eleven, Harry and his three friends was smiling as they walked into the Platform 9 ¾, without the hassle of having to roll their trunks to the train, and quickly settled in a empty compartment after a lengthy goodbye to their guardians.

Half an hour after leaving the train station, Harry was reading alone as his two of his friends was at the Prefect Meeting, and the youngest of the four was seeing her friends, when a girl of three years old appeared beside him." Bro I'm bored, can I hang out with you instead of being invisible?" Clover begged as the teen sighed.

"Fine Clover as long as you do not change me into a girl alright!" Harry firmly asked, and the little girl nodded, as she dug into his backpack and found a deck of cards, which both started playing Exploding Snap to pass the time.

Hours pass as the compartment door slide open to reveal a startled red hair Wizard and a brown hair Witch." Clover what are you doing here?" Hermione worriedly asked the little girl who was cover in soot from the card game.

"My sis dropped me off, so I can ride the train with you guys!" Clover smiled, as the two teens groaned, since the little girl seem to hang about them allot.

"I don't mind guys, and plus I'm having fun beating the little monster." Harry smiled as the little girl gave a glare.

"Hey it's my first time at this game!" Clover pouted as the two friends settled into the compartment.

"Don't mind Harry, he always loses at games." Hermione smiled, as she got some cards for the next game." Hey Clover lets team up, and go against Harry." Hermione suggested getting a smile from the little girl.

"Yeah I can finally see Harry covered in soot!" Clover giggled as Harry groaned.

"If you want it that way, hey Ron a little help here." Harry almost begged his best friend.

"What the Boy Who Live asking for my help against two girls?" Ron asked his best friend while looking shock." You're on, I always looking for a challenge." Ron joked as he grabbed some cards and the friends started playing.

By the end of the train ride, the five friends were covered in soot, and laughing at how they look especially at the little girl whom looked so cute cover from head to toe in the stuff." Should you guys get ready, I think we will be at Hogwarts soon." Clover pouted, since she knew the teens were laughing more at her then themselves.

"Clover is right, let's get clean up guys." Hermione smiled as she took out her wand." Scourgify!" Hermione quickly cast at her friends and little girl, making them all sparkling clean.

Sometime later at Hogsmeade Harry was horrified as he stared out of the window, where it was raining cats and dogs." Great I'm in trouble?" Harry worriedly thought, as his friends looked to him.

"Harry what is wrong?" Hermione quickly asked, as she saw how her friend looked.

"It nothing lets gets onto the carriage fast alright!" Harry gulped hoping he remembered the spell he learned to keep out of the rain.

The four friends was the first to get to one of the exits of the train, where Harry quickly cast a spell on himself, and ran under the downpour of the rain for the first available carriage with the others running after them.

Once in the carriage Harry quickly cast a drying spell on his friends, and once that done one quickly looked to him." HARRY JAMES POTTER, how did you not get wet in the rain, since I could tell the raindrops was not hitting you?" Hermione firmly asked, as her best friend grinned.

"It's sort of an umbrella spell which protects the entire body from the rain." Harry smiled sine he could tell Hermione had never heard of the spell." Its in the Household charms book, you can read my copy later once I get to my personal study." Harry smiled, as Hermione glared.

"You should've taught us that spell during our summer training!" Hermione argued as Harry shrugged.

"Sorry but it's too weak for a shield spell, and I thought I would never need to use it in battle." Harry quickly informed his irate friend, but before anyone could say anything the carriage stopped and he quickly caste the Umbrella charm onto his friends before they all left the carriage.

At the entrance to Hogwarts, a stern professor was waiting for the students." My word, I assume Ms. Granger was able to cast the Umbrella charm on you all?" McGonagall firmly asked, as she held an endless number of towels.

"Actually professor, it was Harry whom knew about the spell, and cast it on us." Hermione informed her professor while sounding jealous of the fact.

"In that case why not head to the Great Hall, but unfortunately dinner is delayed until the rest of the students get dried up." McGonagall sternly informed the friends, before sending them off.

Well over fifteen minutes later, the Great Hall filled with students and another half an hour later the first years sorted, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts made his yearly speech.

Once the Headmaster was done with his speeches he again spoke up." Now the formalities are over, I want to introduce the Defense Against Art Professor Sirius Black!" Dumbledore proudly informed the shock students as the doors open for the ex-convict." Before I forget, all the past articles about Professor Black are not true, since he never done any of them." Dumbledore smiled as the newly appointed professor sat at the Head Table.

For a few minute the Headmaster let the shock set in before speaking again." Now that said, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore proudly called out and food appeared on the tables.

As Harry and friends ate a brown hair teen looked to her friend." Hey Harry did you know Sirius will be teaching?" Hermione whispered as her friend ate.

"Actually no, I was wondering why he was so quite during breakfast." Harry informed her friend while looking unsure about having his Godfather as a teacher.

"We'll I hope he is as good as Professor Lupin." Ron smiled before eating

"Let's talk to Sirius after dinner." Harry quickly suggested, and the others agreed.

After the Hogwarts song and students started to leave the youngest of the friends notice someone was not with them." Hey where did Clover go?" Ginny worriedly asked, as one quickly replied.

"I think she is waiting at the Hogsmeade station for her sister, since both doesn't go to school." Harry quickly lied as they got to the Head table.

At the Head Table a certain professor smiled at the group that walked before him." Mr. Potter and friends, how can I help you?" Sirius grinned, as his Godson rolled his eyes.

"Professor Black we was wondering why you didn't say anything while we were home?" Harry quickly asked, as his friends nervously stood facing the professors.

"I wanted this to be a surprise, since I doubt you all saw me as a teacher material?" Sirius smiled, as the godson looked disgusted.

"I will believe it when I see it PROFESSOR." Harry joked as he left the Head Table with his friends.

As the teens started their leave, a couch got their attention." Mr. Potter I was aware that a certain child was on the Hogwarts Express, which is against the rules since non-students aren't allowed to go on the train during the students return to school, unless they got the school's permission." Dumbledore firmly warned as the teen gulped.

"I will make sure Clover is informed of this professor Dumbledore, but I'm sorry she does have the habit of leaving her sister with me." Harry worriedly informed his professor.

"If she does, I would like to know when she is here, so I can note her arrival in the school's visitor's Log Book, since it is part of our policies." Dumbledore informed an understanding teen.

"I will inform you as soon as Clover is here, I promise you that." Harry informed the professor, and left the Great Hall with his friends.

The following morning, hours before the sunrise, Clair awoke in the boy's dorm, and sighed as she looked to the sleeping Dragon beside her." Luckily I can lock the bed curtains or I will have to answer my roommate's questions as to why I'm here." Clair cringingly thought, and awoke the little Dragon to join her with her morning training.

After an hour of training, Harry was ready to face the day, and headed to breakfast where he knew he would be the first to arrive." Maybe I should awake earlier." Harry thought as a screech heard and he had only a second to dodge a round object that splash water onto the ground.

"Ah I miss the rule breaker, I won't miss this time!" A voice sounded about the teen.

"PEEVES, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Harry informed the residential Poltergeist with a glare.

"WHY IS THE LITTLE POTTY GOING TO CRY?" Peeves joked as the teen grinned.

"No, but I know someone who will not like getting wet." Harry firmly informed the Poltergeist, as he waves his wand." Come out Killer of ghosts and protector of the innocent!" Harry called out, as a watery Chinese Dragon flew out of his wand and looked to the teen." Sick him Clover my dear!" Harry smiled, as the Dragon flew forward.

"No it can see me, I'm out of here!" Peeves yelled as it flew away as it bang things about, with the Dragon in hot pursuit.

"Clover please come back when you are done with him." Harry telepathically sent to the little dragon, while wondering why a water Dragon is afraid to get wet.

As Harry watched his familiar leave, a kind voice interrupted his thoughts." That is quit advance spell work Mr. Potter." Dumbledore gently asked, causing the teen to look nervously to the Age Headmaster.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Harry worriedly asked, as the Headmaster shook his Head.

"I didn't see anything that would cause you to be in trouble." Dumbledore informed his student, before walking away while humming a tone.

"Why do I have a feeling the Headmaster knows about Clover then he is letting me to believe?" Harry thought as he continues his walk to the Great Hall.

After breakfast Harry and his two friends headed to the Dungeons where one groaned and complain about unfairness of the Potion Professor." Ron if you study harder, I bet you can do potions without any problems." Hermione scolded, while looking forward to the first class of the day.

"Well I hope I'm prepared, I been reading everything on potions during the summer." Harry informed his friends.

"WHAT you been studying instead of enjoying your newfound freedom?" Ron yelled looking like his friend had lost his mind.

"Actually yes, since I had nothing better to do." Harry started while he continues his walk." Don't worry Ron I won't turn into another Hermione." Harry whispered as he tilted his head towards his other friend.

"Boy I hope not, one Hermione is more then enough to handle on my own." Ron smiled, while getting a glare from the said Witch.

"At least one of you sees how important studying is." Hermione grumbled as they reach the Potion classroom in the Dungeon.

An hour later and several dozen House Points taken from Gryffindor house, the trio of friends headed to DADA, hoping Sirius can help return some of the lost points that been wrongfully removed.

In DADA class the professor looked to the group of not so happy Gryffindors." Alright how many points did Snape took away?" Sirius smiled and got an immediate answer." Don't you all worry about it I'm sure I can get triple the points back as you answer my questions correctly." Sirius smiled, and started teaching his class once the class settled down.

True to his word by the end of class, Gryffindor not only got back all their points, they got double of what they lost, and as class was dismissed, three students stayed behind." Wow professor Black, I must have learned more then the last few years." Ron joked as his friends agreed.

"Yeah you are just as good as professor Lupin." Harry smiled, as the professor smiled.

"Glad to be of service!" Sirius informed the three friends all gentlemanlike." But for now, I would like to see my Godson alone, if you two don't mind?" Sirius firmly asked, as the two friends nodded.

"Harry we'll meet you in the Great Hall for lunch, we will save you a seat!" Hermione suggested, and left after a quick farewell.

Once alone, the professor looked seriously at his Godson." Now we got a problem, would you call off your Poltergeist hunter, it is disturbing all the classes while it chasing Peeves all over the school." Sirius firmly asked, but not looking like he cared about the disturbances.

"Sorry I thought it would have giving up after an hour of chasing the Poltergeist?" Harry apologized as he waved his wand causing a glow, and in a few seconds he was done." The Dragon should have disappeared, I better get to lunch, but maybe we can talk about my parents later?" Harry quickly asked.

"It's a date Mr. Potter, and I see you later." Sirius smiled, as his Godson left the room.


	10. Meetings

Weeks into the new school year, the students got into a daily routine of classes study and being with friends, but as a group of friends finished the last class of the day, they were interrupted by a friendly voice." Good evening Mr. Potter and friends." The kind voice of the Headmaster greeted getting the three friends attention.

"Headmaster Dumbledore what can we do for you?" Harry gently asked, as the Headmaster smiled.

"If you can, I would like a meeting with Ms. Clair Lakeshore, I was hoping to meet her sometime in the near future." Dumbledore kindly asked a worried teen.

"Um Clair not in any trouble is she?" Harry worriedly asked, as the Headmaster shook his head.

"No not at all, I was hoping she will shed some light of your training, and also I want to get to know her and maybe your Mentor Lakeshore if I remember the name correctly." Dumbledore kindly suggested.

"My Mentor Lakeshore won't be available, since I doubt she will be able to leave her home anytime soon." Harry informed a startled Headmaster.

"It's alright Mr. Potter, I guess we can use Clair as a representative if she is available." Dumbledore started, as he looked lost in thoughts." But I was wondering does your Mentor have a first name?" Dumbledore kindly asked.

"Actually I don't know since I always call her Lakeshore, and I believe Clair may have been adopted by my Mentor, so she gotten Lakeshore by being adopted." Harry lied, as the Headmaster nodded.

"In that case, please contact Clair so I can talk to her." Dumbledore kindly asked, before leaving after a friendly goodbye to the friends.

Once the Headmaster left, Harry wondered how he was going to pull this off, when his thoughts were broken by his friends." Harry maybe you should contact your friend now?" Hermione urgently suggested, as her friend looked to her.

"I guess I'll do that, why not head to the Great Hall and grabbed some dinner, I probably go to the kitchens for a late dinner." Harry suggested, as he headed to the Owlry. While his friends continued on their way.

About half an hour into dinner, the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal a young messy hair witch before she started walking into the room." Headmaster Dumbledore, you wanted to see me?" Clair kindly asked, as she continued walking to the Head table, with a child of three walking closely to her.

"Ah Ms. Lakeshore, I didn't think you would respond to my summonings this quickly." Dumbledore kindly asked, as he smiled at the teen." But since we are in middle of dinner, care to join us?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and a chair appeared beside him.

"I would love too." Clair started, but a tug on her robes got her attention, and she bent down to whisper to her sister, before looking to the Headmaster." Headmaster Dumbledore, I was wondering if you mind if my sis can sit with her friends?" Clair smiled as she gestured to the Gryffindor table.

"If her friends don't mind her company, I don't see why not?" Dumbledore smiled, as the little girl quickly went to sit beside Hermione, whom quickly help her to some food, and talk between the little girl and those around her quickly started.

At the Head Table, Clair sat nervously as she piled some food on her plate, while glancing out into the room, seeing it for the first time from the professor's point of view, but was kindly called upon by the Headmaster." Ms. Lakeshore what do you think of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as the teen gave it a thought.

"Since I just got here, I really can't say anything can I professor?" Clair answered, since she knew she had to pretend she did not know much about the school.

"Ah yes that's true, but since you are here I was wondering if you would like to be schooled here?" Dumbledore gently asked, as the teen looked like she was giving it a thought.

"I'm sorry I got to decline your offer, my mentor is more then enough to teach me about magic, and I know I will do well on my OWLs." Clair informed a startled Headmaster.

"I understand Ms. Lakeshore, and my offer still stands if you change your mind in the near future." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and the teen only nodded as she ate her dinner.

Right after dinner the Headmaster invited Clair and her sister to his office, to talk further in private, and once seated, Dumbledore smiled." Care for a Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and the youngest one quickly held out her hands for the Headmaster to pour some candy into her cup hands.

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore." Clover thankfully thanked the Headmaster.

"Now Clover don't eat too much you just had dinner!" Clair firmly reminded her sister, whom was happily sucking on a candy.

Once the Headmaster was assure the older teen didn't want any candy, he started their meeting." Now that we are more comfortable, I would like to know more about Harry's training since I'm sure he had more then physical training?" Dumbledore firmly asked, as the teen looked to him.

"I had a feeling you wanting to know about the four weeks Harry was with us." Clair sighed as she looked straight in the Headmaster's eyes." I really can't say much, but I assure you Harry never learned anything that you would consider Dark Magic." Clair firmly informed the Headmaster, and he nodded looking glad that was the case.

"I'm sorry for prying into your training, but I would like to know why Mr. Potter needs to go back to his training during the Holidays?" Dumbledore firmly asked, as the teen sighed before speaking.

"Because the four weeks during the summer, Harry only learnt our basic spells, but unfortunately will need the time between now and the Holidays to train on his own to gain enough strength to continue more advance lessens." Clair informed a confuse Headmaster.

"From what I saw when Harry trained with his friends when he came back, I don't see how it's any deferent then the way we train our students?" Dumbledore unsurely asked.

"Headmaster, Harry is raining in our way in private and away from prying eyes." Clair informed a shock professor." What you saw in your own summer training is just the tip of the iceberg Headmaster." Clair smiled as the Headmaster's eyes grew large." Now if you want a preview of what's to come, here it is." Clair grinned as she suddenly disappeared with a pop.

Once Clair disappeared, the Headmaster was shocked, since only someone who was hundred times more powerful then himself could Apparate threw the Wards around the castle." There is no way Harry can reach Ms. Lakeshore's level, but if there is a chance, I would greatly accept any help with this war." Dumbledore thought as he reached for his Lemon Drops, but found his large bowl empty." That's one sneaky little devil." Dumbledore smiled, since he didn't mind losing his almost endless supply of Lemon Drops." Oh well I can finally I can buy another flavor, and this time I got to remind myself not to buy too much." Dumbledore happily thought, as he went over a list of Muggle candies.


	11. Hogsmeade Weekend

Up to the month of October Harry continue to hide his secrete, but unfortunately there was several close calls especially when showering early in the morning to avoid seeing the other boys, and unfortunately Peeves seem to think he is afraid of water, and started tormenting Harry with water balloons, which luckily Harry had been able to avoid.

At the end of the month was Hogsmeade Weekend, and the Third threw Seventh years were looking forward to spending the day in the village, and as the famous Trio plus one started their way to the entrance to the school, a voice got their attention." Mr. Potter can I have a word with you?" Dumbledore firmly asked, and the teen quickly looked to him.

"Professor Dumbledore is something wrong?" Harry worriedly asked while the Headmaster sighed.

"I need you to stay here since I believe after your failed kidnapping last summer Voldemort is stepping up his attempts to get to you." Dumbledore gravely warned.

"But I can handle myself Headmaster, I'm not afraid to face any Death Eater stupid enough to try to attack me!" Harry firmly informed his Headmaster.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm afraid I must insist Mr. Potter, and I will have Order Members looking out for you, so please don't even try to leave Hogwarts." Dumbledore firmly warned as Harry glared.

"Fine then, I have no choice but to stay safely here in Hogwarts, to be safe and sound!" Harry angrily informed his Headmaster before storming away back to his dorms.

As Harry left, his friends started to follow but the Headmaster stopped them." Let Mr. Potter go, since I need you to look out for the Lakeshores, since they might be also targeted." Dumbledore warned as the friends looked to him.

"Why would He who must not be name be after Clair?" Ron unsurely asked.

"Because of her escape and capture of Wormtail, I was told Voldemort is livid of losing his number one spy." Dumbledore warned and the friends nodded.

"We will warn her, but I fear she might be as stubborn as Harry." Hermione informed her Headmaster before leaving with her friends.

Hogsmeade

Half an hour later three friends found it very crowded with students and adults buying numerous things." Just great I wonder if every Wizard and Witch decided to shop today?" Ron grumbled as he fought his way threw the crowds to Honeydukes.

"Ron I thought we were going for supplies first?" Hermione argued, as she tried to follow Ron threw the crowd streets.

In another part of Hogsmeade a messy hair teen walked with a younger child, sighed as she came out of a crowded book store." Great another shopping trip ruin." Clair grumbled as the child tried to stay close to her sister.

"Sis I think we should go get some ice cream, and hopefully later the crowds will thin out." Clover suggested, as the teen looked to the small child.

"I bet you are only suggested it to get some ice cream!" Clair firmly asked an innocent looking child." Fine then, lets go then and hope in an hour the shopping will be more bearable." Clair informed her sister in a defeated tone.

As the sisters fought their way, a hand grabbed onto the older girl's shoulder, but instantly the girl had her wand on the Wizard's throat." Shacklebolt, you shouldn't have startled me like that!" Clair glared as the dark Auror gulped since he never saw anyone move as fast as the teen did.

"I just need to warn you to be on guard, Voldemort is now after you for what you did at his base." Shacklebolt quickly warned as the teen returned her wand to it holster.

"So I don't care what that half blooded Wizard wants, he isn't going to spoil my day." Clair argued as she started on her way, but the Auror quickly stopped her.

"Clair wait I need to warn you that Hogsmeade is now a death trap, except for the students almost all the shoppers in the street is Illusions, the Order is trying to clear the students away from the danger." Shacklebolt quickly warned, as the teen turned to her sister.

"Clover check this out and report to me where the real danger is!" Clair quickly ordered and instantly the child disappeared, and a second later a strong wind blew across the street.

"Where did Clover go?" Shacklebolt demanded.

"My sis is up in the air looking for the danger, don't worry she can tell from the Illusions to the real thing." Clair firmly informed the Auror, but stopped as she closed her eyes.

"Sis I got Dementors in the south side of the Village heading towards a small group of students." Clover warned, as the sister looked to the Auror.

"The attack is to the south of us, get any Order Member that can fight Dementors there!" Clair warned before disappearing.

"That wasn't Apparition?" Shacklebolt cried out in shock, before realizing what the teen had said before rushing off to warn the Order.

On the other side of the Village Clair appeared in an area clear of shoppers waving her wand." Finite!" Clair yelled clearing away a good deal of the Illusions, but to her horror, many of the Illusions was Dementors." Great they are already in the Village!" Clair worriedly thought before waving her wand." Expecto Patronum!" Clair yelled sending a silvery dragon at the Dementors, causing a small number to fly away.

"Sis shoot Healing water at the Dementors!" Clover voice sounded in Clair's mind.

"Um Clover I don't think they need to be healed." Clair informed her Familiar.

SIS, the Dementors take our form of Healing water like Vampire take to Holy water!" Clover firmly informed her sis.

"Ok I'll try it." Clair quickly thought and waves her wand at a Dementor attacking a student." Aguamenti!" Clair shouted causing a beam of dark blue water to shoot threw the Dementor both slicing it in half and slowly disintegrating the now screaming Dark creature.

"Now it's my turn sis!" Clover shouted, and a foot diameter ball of darker blue water appeared out of thing air, and splashed on a group of Dementors quickly disintegrating them.

"Clover get on the larger groups, I'll get the smaller groups!" Clair quickly suggested, and both started attacking the remaining Dark creatures.

In no time the Dementors was nothing but a watery mess, and a very tired teens sighed as she leaned against a wall, while an invisible Dragon flew overhead to make sure the danger had pass." I think I'll sleep all day tomorrow!" Clair thought, while getting a giggle.

"I'll join you sis." Clover amused voice echoed in the teens mind.

"I know you will, but for now keep an eye out for trouble." Clair suggested, but groaned as she spotted someone heading her way.

As the teen rested, an Age Headmaster along with a number of Wizards and Witches stepped up to her." Nice piece of spell work, but can I ask what that was?" Dumbledore gently asked, as the teen looked to the Headmaster.

"A very powerful form of Healing water, I was just told it can disintegrate the fowl creatures." Clair tiredly informed her Headmaster.

"I'm glad you found a way to fight off Dementors, but does the Healing water do anything else?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as the teen tiredly got up.

"It can heal just as well as Phoenix Tears, but I'm afraid my Familiar just reported Death Eaters in the east side of the Village, so our fight isn't over yet." It was Clair only warning before she disappeared.

In another part of the Village two teens hiding behind an overturned table was trap in a firefight against numerous Dark Wizards." Stupefy!" Hermione yelled blindly as she quickly got up to fire a spell, but ducked the next second." Ron none of our spells are getting passed their defenses." Hermione breathless informed an equally tired friend.

"We got to use stronger spells…" Ron started but a yelled got the friends attention.

"REDUCTO!" A familiar voice sounded and a second later a loud explosion blew apart part of the street taking out about half of the Dark Wizards." Did you miss me guys?" Clair tirelessly joked as her friends the second she appeared near them.

"CLAIR, you need to get out of here, they are after you and Harry!" Hermione quickly warned, as Clair tiredly looked to her friend.

"You don't need to worry about me guys I can handle a few Death Eaters." Clair informed Hermione before looking up to the Invisible Dragon still flying overhead." Clover can you take out the rest I too exhausted to cast anymore spells." Clair quickly thought.

"I on it, and next time please let me handle the Dementors, the Healing water attacks zapped too much of your magic." Clover worried voice sounded before a loud watery explosion sounded and everyone looked up to see a large pillar of water crashed onto the remaining Death Eaters that survive Clair's attack, and knock them to ground unconscious.

The second it was clear Clarisa and friends quickly got up to secure the unconscious Death Eaters, and then they went too checked to see if anyone needed any help." This is not good, not good at all." Clair gasped out as she survey the numerous injured and destruction that was caused within minutes after the Dark Wizard's arrival.

"The Death Eaters started casting destructive spells the second they appeared, both Ron and I was lucky that we weren't caught in the crossfire of their first spells." Hermione sadly informed an even more sadden friend.

"I can help the injured Hermione I just need a large Barrel." Clair informed a startled friend.

"I don't know what you are going to do, but here I can Transfigure one for you." Hermione suggested, as she waved her wand at a stone, and a large three-foot Barrel appeared.

"Yes that will work and thanks." Clair smiled, as she pointed her wand at the inside of the Barrel." Aguamenti!" Clair tirelessly cast, and instantly the Barrel filled with almost dark blue water." Darn it not dark enough." Clair only could say, before collapsing to the ground.

"Clair is you alright?" Hermione yelled as she and her friend went to their fallen friend.

"Hermione, Ron, take the water to the injured, and pour a cup of it on the external injuries, or let them drunk the water if the injuries are internal." Clair whispered, and took another breath." The water will not Heal them fully, but it will give them a chance to survive their injuries until a Healer can take…" Clair stopped as she passed out.

The second Clair was out cold another voice sounded." Hermione take this Portkey, it will take you and your friends to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore sadly informed the friends.

"Headmaster, Clair said the water will help save lives." Hermione quickly informed her professor.

"I know Ms. Granger, don't worry I will put it to good use." Dumbledore gravely informed his students before handing a cloth that caused the three friends to disappeared.

The second the friends was gone, Dumbledore got the Order and Aurors who just arrived to take glasses of the Healing water to the injured, and thanks to the water many of the seriously injured was saved.


	12. Aftermath

The even though the attack on Hogsmeade was quick, many buildings was destroyed and lives were lost, but as things settled down, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was among many whom was magical shifting through the debris of damage buildings, until he came upon a body of a student." No please be alright?" Dumbledore worriedly pleaded as he knelt down to examine the young boy." He is barely breathing let's hope the Healing Water will work." Dumbledore thought as he poured a clear bottle filled with dark blue water, into the boy's month and almost instantly his breathing was better." Good, you will make it." Dumbledore thought as he levitated the body to several Healers waiting in an emergency Wizard's tent that was quickly set up after the attack.

After an hour of searching, the Headmaster found several more injured and a few that was too late to help, when he was interrupted by the Head Auror." Sir the total number of dead is twenty-two, and injured was sixty-one, but so far no serious injuries thanks to Clair's Healing water." Shacklebolt gravely informed an accepting Headmaster as he rested in near the rubbles of a building.

"Thank you Shacklebolt, but how are doing with the Healing water, we must have gone threw the entire barrel right?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, since he knew there was a chance they might still find more bodies.

"Actually sir, I can't explain this but almost every time the barrel was half empty, it automatically fills up so we should have an endless amount of Healing Water." Shacklebolt informed a startled Headmaster, but before they could continue, a familiar but not so welcome voice interrupted them.

The second the Headmaster was called upon he turned to an important looking Wizard rushing up to him." Minister Fudge, how can I help you?" Dumbledore quickly asked with force politeness.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I came by to see about this so call rumors about Death Eaters attacking Hogsmeade!" Fudge firmly asked, as the Headmaster sighed before speaking.

"That was not a rumor, since we got well over thirty Death Eaters in custody." Dumbledore informed an unbelieving Wizard.

"WHAT NONSENSE, there is no Death Eaters currently out, since I personally place them all in Azkaban Prison!" Fudge argued with a glare.

"I'm afraid it is so Minister, we already got confirm testimonies that Voldemort is back from the captured Death Eaters, and the Aurors are now on full alert." Dumbledore firmly informed a full glaring Minister.

"Confirmed testimonies yeah right, you are just saying that to help spread rumors of the Dark Lord's so call resurrections!" Fudge spat at the Headmaster as he looked menacing." I will put a stop to your attempt of destabilizing the government by spreading false rumors, mock my word I will make it so!" Fudge shouted before storming away.

"Great there is no telling of what he will do." Dumbledore sighed as he felt his age catching up to him.

After his rude encounter with the Minister, the Headmaster was exhausted, until he felt a tug on his Robes." What the…" Dumbledore started with a start, but saw a little girl standing beside him." Clover what are you doing here?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as the little girl looked worried.

"I can't sense my sis I don't know where she is?" Clover worriedly informed the Headmaster.

"Don't worry my dear, Clair is sleeping in the Hospital wing, but care to join me to check up on things?" Dumbledore kindly asked the little girl, and she quickly agreed as the Headmaster picked her up and headed to the school.

Hospital Wing

On one of many beds as a messy hair witch lies in a deep sleep, the Healer just finished her check up." Major magical lost, but not severe enough to cause any problems." Pomfrey thought as she finished her scans.

"Madam Pomfrey will Clair be alright?" Hermione worriedly asked as she was taking several potions, as was her friend.

"Ms. Lakeshore will be probably out for a few days, but I'm sure she will make a full recovery by then." Pomfrey informed her patients as she left to attend others that started arriving from the attack.

Several hours after the friend's arrival a now grim looking Headmaster walked into the Hospital wing, and after talking to the Healer, he went to the friends." Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley how are you both doing?" Dumbledore kindly asked.

"We are fine thanks to the potions, but Madam Pomfrey is keeping us till tomorrow." Ron answered for both of them.

"That's good to hear, but if you guys feel up to it, can you look after this little monster I found, she seem to be stuck to me." Dumbledore joked as the friends smiled as they saw a small messy hair child clinging to their Headmaster's Robes.

"We can handle that monster, come here Clover your sis is sleeping on the bed over there." Hermione smiled, as did the child before letting go of the Headmaster and walked over to the teens.

"Hi Hermione, Ron we got separated during the attack." Clover quickly informed the friends.

"Good thing you made it out without a scratch." Ron smiled as he mess up the little girl's hair, Pomfrey came by to check the new arrival.

"Clover I'll conjure a bed so you can sleep near your sister." Pomfrey kindly suggested, as she waved her wand and created a new bed beside the sleeping teen.

"Yeah I get a bed." Clover yelled happily, and quickly got on the bed.

"Now behave little one, I need to see to the others." Pomfrey smiled as she left the friends.

After the little girl was settled, the Headmaster looked to the sleeping teen, and making a decision he waved his wand at the still teen, which she started to glow bright red which shocked him." My word this is unexpected." Dumbledore only could say as the friends looked to him.

"Sir what's going on, what spell did you use?" Hermione worriedly asked, as the Headmaster continues looking at the sleeping teen.

"Sorry Ms. Granger, I need to discuss something with Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore only said before heading to where the Healer was.

A few minutes later the Healer arrived to cast a spell on the sleeping teen, only to stare as the teen glowed red." Headmaster is there any other reason for the spell to react like this?" Pomfrey worriedly asked, as the Headmaster shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Madam Pomfrey, but is there anything you can do?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as the Healer continued to cast several spells at the teen.

"I'm afraid this is permanent, there is nothing neither I nor anyone else can do to help her." Pomfrey gravely informed the now lost in thoughts Headmaster.

As the professors grew silent, another quickly spoke up. "Sir what is wrong with Clair?" Hermione quickly asked, as she looked worried that the professor found something gravely wrong with her friend.

"Don't worry Ms. Granger, Ms. Lakeshore is not in any immediate danger, but I would need to talk to her once she awakens." Dumbledore gently informed his still worried student." But you should rest for now since you been through a not so pleasant experience." Dumbledore suggested, before leaving the room to organize his thoughts.

In the Headmaster's office, the Headmaster was looking over his Pensieve when a knock sounded on his door." Come in Minerva!" Dumbledore called out, and the stern professor came in.

"Sir we got the count of the returning students, including those in both St. Mungo's and the Hospital Wing." McGonagall firmly started, as the now grim Headmaster turned to her." All students are accounted for and there were no deaths, but there is one student missing." McGonagall worriedly warned.

"Let me guess its Mr. Potter right?" Dumbledore heavily sighed as the professor nodded.

"I know you forbid him from going to Hogsmeade, but from what I heard from his House, Mr. Potter was not seen since this morning." McGonagall gravely informed the Headmaster.

"Hmm this seems to add to my suspicion about Ms. Lakeshore." Dumbledore whispered as he started to pace about.

"Sir what was that?" McGonagall worriedly asked.

"It's nothing Minerva, but not to worry I will see about Mr. Potter disappearances myself." Dumbledore firmly informed his Deputy Headmistress.

"Then unless if you need anything else I better get going, I need to finish some work I been putting off." Minerva informed the Headmaster before leaving.

As the professor left, another stepped into the office." Ah Shacklebolt how is the search at Hogsmeade going?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as the Head Auror looked to him.

"Sir there is no new bodies found, and we believe we won't find anymore." Shacklebolt grimly informed the Headmaster." But there something I should tell you about the Lakeshore's." Shacklebolt started before telling the Headmaster about his encounter with Clair that morning.

Once the Head Auror was done with his story, the Headmaster for a few seconds was lost in his thoughts, before looking to the Auror." You said Clair seem to be able to communicate with her sister when they weren't together right?" Dumbledore knowingly asked the Head Auror.

"Yes they seem to be telepathically link, but how was Clover able to see the dangers on the other side of the Village so fast?" Shacklebolt quickly asked.

"I don't know, but when I spoke with her right after the Dementor attack, she told me her Familiar warned her of the Death Eaters attack." Dumbledore informed a startled Auror.

"Did Clair just call her sister a Familiar?" Shacklebolt shockingly asked.

"I'm not certain at the moment, but I will check with Clair once she awakens, hopefully by tomorrow." Dumbledore committed himself before leaving the room.

The following morning a messy hair teen slowly awakens to hear some voices." Harry it's time to get up." A kind voice got the teen's attention, but a warning sounded in her mind.

"Clair does not answer to your other name!" Clover voice quickly sounded causing the teen to stay quiet.

After another attempt to get the teen attention, she finally spoke." Sorry Professor but why are you calling me Harry?" Clair tiredly asked as she tried to get up, but another held her down.

"Not so fast Ms. Lakeshore, I need to examine you first." Pomfrey firmly informed a reluctant teen, before using her wand to scan her body.

After five minutes the Healer was done, and looked firmly at the teen." Do you know you know you are affected by an irremovable curse Ms. Lakeshore?" Pomfrey immediately asked, causing her friends in the other beds to gasp.

"I know about the Curse Madam Pomfrey, and I'm living with it the best possible way." Clair sighed, as she looked to the Healer.

"If you know about the curse, is there any danger to yourself or others?" Dumbledore worriedly asked.

"No and I don't really want to talk about it please." Clair firmly started as she looked to the Headmaster." And please when can I leave, I would like to go home?" Clair firmly asked, as the Headmaster looked to the Healer.

"I would prefer to know the nature of your Curse Ms. Lakeshore, but since I can't find anything else wrong with you, I just want you to take some potions and then you can leave." Pomfrey informed a cringing teen, before she took several potions, which she quickly gulped them down.

Once the teen transfigured her pajama's she was wearing to normal Wizard's Robes, Dumbledore spoke up." Ms. Lakeshore, please if you need to talk my office will be always open to you." Dumbledore gently informed the teen.

"Thank you Headmaster, I might take on your offer sometime in the near future." Clair quickly informed her Headmaster as she looked to another bed with a young child." Clover come on, we leaving." Clair firmly ordered.

"Ah can I stay with my friends?" Clover pouted but her sis shook her head.

"Sorry but not now Clover but maybe later, since I don't want to you to be a bother to anyone but me." Clair firmly informed her sister, as the little child pouted as she got up from her bed to go to her sister.

Once Clair took her sister in her arms, she gave a quick farewell before teleporting away causing those who didn't know about her abilities to gasps." But, but you can't Apparate in Hogwarts." Hermione stuttered out unbelieving.

"It is true Ms. Granger, but you will find that Ms. Lakeshore can do many things even I can't do." Dumbledore tiredly informed the friends before getting up to leave after a quick farewell.

By dinner that afternoon, almost all the students affected by the Hogsmeade attack had returned to Hogwarts, and was enjoying being back with friend, until the door opened to reveal a very thin witch with magnifying glasses, and without warning she began to speak in a unemotional voice.

WHEN AN INNOCENT IS CAST ASIDE

IT WILL SPARK THE COMING OF THE WIZARDS SECOND DARK AGES

WHERE ALL HOPE WILL BE LOST

IF THE INNOCENT TURN TO THE DARKNESS!

Once the witch was done speaking she fell to the ground just as the Headmaster quickly went to her." Professor Sybil is you alright?" Dumbledore quickly asked, as the thin professor slowly came too.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, what happen last I remember I was in my classroom?" Sybil confusedly asked, as she was help up by the age Headmaster.

"You probably had a fainting spell, why don't I help you to your rooms, and you can get some rest." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and the professor agreed before she was lead back to her rooms.

Sometime later in the Headmaster's office the Age Headmaster was pouring over old books looking for information on the new Prophecy, and once he found something his face drained of blood." It is what I fear, and if this Prophecy comes true, no one, not even all life on this planet will survive this." Dumbledore gravely thought as he suddenly felt ten times his age.

THE WIZARD'S DARK AGES 666-??? AC

The Dark ages began when Morgana open a Gateway to Hell, unleashing hundreds of Demons, which no Wizard nor Muggle could defend against them.

The Age came to known as a Dark Age to Wizard kind, since many scrolls of powerful spells, potions and even our own history were lost.

The Dark Ages ended when Merlin sealed the gate, but since it took the few survivors many years to rebuild the Wizarding World it is unsure when the Dark Ages ended.


	13. Holidays

Grimmauld Pl

Days after the attack on Hogsmeade, Dumbledore called a meeting of the Order of Phoenix, for everyone to give out his or her report on the attack, but since almost all was together, there was no new information, until an Auror stood up for his." I'm afraid Lucius Malfoy and about half of those attacked Hogsmeade was release fringing being under the Imperious Curse." Shacklebolt gravely informed everyone.

"But how I thought we had them when we used Ventesuam!" Tonks quickly asked.

"It appears that Malfoy got himself and other main Death Eaters out by paying Minister Fudge for a not only permanent release, they were also cleared of all charges against them." Shacklebolt informed everyone with a look of disgust. "And I'm afraid this is not all, Fudge is trying a smear campaign against both Harry and Clair, to not only makes them look bad, he might even go as far as to arrest them?" Shacklebolt worriedly finished.

"This is not good, since I believe this will provoke the Prophecy that was spoken just days ago!" Dumbledore informed everyone, as he looked lost in thought.

"But sir the Prophecy indicate one will start the Second Dark Age, so which one Harry or Clair?" Molly worriedly asked.

"Our best bet is Harry, since he is also part of another Prophecy." Dumbledore informed the Elder Weasley." But let's move on, Severus is there anything to report?" Dumbledore tiredly asked the Potion Master.

"The Dark Lord as always was livid when he lost all his Death Eaters, but will be now keeping low because of the smear campaign, since it will allow him easy access to Potter once Fudge got his hand on the brat." Snape informed everyone with a bored tone

"Hmm this does not sound good, Headmaster we should keep Harry close, and he is too much of a target!" Molly worriedly suggested.

"Normally I would agree, but I fear Harry will insist with his Holiday training, which I believe he should continue." Dumbledore informed the elder Weasley." Now if that is all, I think we should call this meeting to an end." Dumbledore suggested, but another spoke up.

"Sir what are we going to do about the smear campaign against Harry and Clair, this won't do well for both of them?" Sirius worriedly asked.

"I'm afraid once Fudge made up his mind on something he will do it, no mater what anyone says to change it, so we must bear this out, and hope Harry and Clair will do fine." Dumbledore simply informed everyone before calling an end to the meeting.

Hogwarts

The month of November was not looking well for Harry, as everyone slowly started glaring at him, and whispering about the news articles that were writing to make him look crazy or evil, but luckily, his best friends kept to his side from day one, and made a promise they would never believe anything written by the Prophet.

The month of December Harry and his friends was making fun of the many articles about him." Hey look here, they have proof that I killed Cedric." Harry laughed, since he read worse.

"Hey this one about your scar, how it was form, and how it could turn you into the next Dark Lord." Ron joked.

"Oh I miss that one, hand it over so I use it to help me to make me a good Dark Lord." Harry laughed, while another friend rolled her eyes.

"Harry this is not helping you any bit, especially if you are joking about it in front of everyone in the school." Hermione firmly informed her friend, while gesturing to the entire school sitting in the Great Hall listening to the teens.

"Darn my plans are ruined I better stop using the Prophet for advice then." Harry sighed before throwing the paper away and heading out.

Up to the day the students would leave for Christmas Break, Harry and friends continued to joked about the stupid rumors, trying to ignore all the glares, and soon they headed to the Hogwarts Express home.

After a long day on the train, Harry and friends were greeted by their families at the train station." Harry it's good to see you all!" Molly kindly greeted, while giving the teen and her family a hug.

"It's nice to see you again." Harry smiled, as his other Guardians came up.

"Harry don't be long, with your training alright, so you can spend the rest of the Holidays with us!" Sirius firmly warned after giving a friendly hug.

"I promise to be back before the end of the Holidays." Harry committed himself before he said his goodbyes to everyone.

Once Harry said his farewells to his friends, the Head Auror stepped up." Mr. Potter don't leave threw the Barrier, there is a squad of Aurors waiting to arrest you!" Shacklebolt firmly warned, and the teen nodded.

"Don't worry I have another way to leave, I will see you back at Headquarters." Was Harry's only warning before rushing back onto the train and teleported once he was clear.

Forest

In a forest at a hidden crystal lake a teen suddenly appeared looking worried." Great now what, the Ministry will be looking for me now?" Harry angrily asked, as a six-inch old woman came out of the lake.

"Mr. Potter I believe its time for you to learn the truth?" Lakeshore worriedly informed a startled teen.

"About what is happening in the Wizard World?" Harry confusedly asked.

"Even though I know what is happening to you, that is not what I mean, please sit down." Lakeshore firmly asked and the teen quickly sat on a dense patch of grass.

Once the teen was seated, the six inch sprite sat before him." Before I begin, do you know about the Wizard Dark Ages?" Lakeshore firmly asked.

"Yes I know since a Prophecy was just told of a second Dark Age, but wait is the Innocent me?" Harry now worriedly asks a sad looking sprite.

"I'm afraid it is, since you will be betrayed by all except for your closes friends and family." Lakeshore sadly informed a not so happy teen.

"Well at least I will not be entirely alone." Harry sighed as he looked down, knowing his life just gotten more complicated.

For a few minutes the elder woman waited before speaking." That Prophecy is the second of two Prophecies about the coming of a second Dark Age, and I was chosen to help the one that will end it." Lakeshore informed a startled teen.

"Does this mean I am supposed to end the second Dark Age?" Harry quickly asked before shouting out the next question. "By being curse to become a girl for life?" Harry quickly cried out in disbelief.

"Ah about that, that was an accident, since I never thought the Prophesied one would kick a stone at me!" Lakeshore firmly informed an apolitically teen." I was supposed to just help you learn to become an Elemental, the first human Elemental in the last thousand years." Lakeshore informed a now shock teen.

"Exactly how many human Elementals there were?" Harry wondered.

"I only can name two, you Harry James Potter and the Great Wizard Merlin himself, whom was a Lightning Elemental." Lakeshore informed a wide-eye teen.

"Wow so I have the potential to be as great as Merlin?" Harry quickly asked.

"As long as you don't let what happening in the Wizarding World bother you, you do have the potential to be greater then Merlin." Lakeshore firmly informed an accepting teen.

"So when do I start learning more?" Harry quickly asked, looking ready to start learning, but the Sprite just stood up and waved her hand at the lake, which sent a column of water into the air, and created a dome of clear water that surrounded almost all of the forest.

For a few minutes, the teen was confused as he looked at the almost invisible dome. "What was that about?" Harry quickly asked as the sprite looked to him.

"Even though I'm always here, I know what's happening in the world, and thanks to that I know you need more time to prepare for the Second Dark Ages." Lakeshore firmly started, as she pointed to the now invisible Dome." To give us more time, I put the entire forest in a state that time will speed up, so when you spend a year in the Dome, only a week will pass on the outside." Lakeshore informed a startled teen.

"A year, I never stuck up on foods how am I going to eat?" Harry stuttered out.

"I will supply all your needs, so all you need is your dedication to my training." Lakeshore informed a partially accepting teen.

"Will I need to spend a year in here?" Harry now worriedly asked.

"I will not know until I restart your training, but for now you better get your tent setup, and tomorrow be ready since this training will be far more intense then last summer training." Lakeshore warned, and the teen only could nod before getting his tent ready.


	14. The Return

A week into the Holidays no one living in or around Private Dr. noticed part of the forest shivering, and then everything went to normal.

By a secluded lake a teen awaits his mentor to finished bringing down the wards that protected him for the year he been in the forest, and once that done she turned to the teen." Your training is over young one, I just pray it is enough to help you." Lakeshore sadly informed a teary eye teen.

"Will I see you again after this?" Harry sadly asked, and the small old woman sadly shook her head.

"No I'm afraid not, you have a life to go back too, as well as I." Lakeshore sadly informed the teen, while waving her tiny hand to create a large cyclone around her, which for a few seconds it intensified until it vanished leaving a almost six foot tall woman with blue hair, and a sadness to her face.

"Lakeshore why are you taller?" Harry only could ask, as the now taller Sprite came closer and gave the teen a friendly hug.

"I thought I should give you a better goodbye, since this will be the last I will see you." Lakeshore sadly smiled as she step back the Sprite looked proudly at the teen. "Harry before you go, don't let what others say get to you, you are far better then what everyone believes, and please keep your friends close since you do need their support." Lakeshore firmly informed an accepting teen.

"I will I promise." Harry firmly committed to a proud looking woman.

"Then be off, I really hate long goodbyes." Lakeshore smiled as a cyclone of water engulf her and instantly a six inch Sprite appeared before going back into the lake and disappeared for the last time.

For a few minutes the teen stare at the lake before sighing." Goodbye Lakeshore, I will miss you." Harry sadly whispered, before a small hand tugged on his Robes.

"Bro lets go, I'm tire of just having you for company, and I miss having ice cream." Clover argued, causing Harry to smile at his Familiar antics.

"Fine my little Dragon let's go to Diagon Alley before heading home." Harry smiled as the little girl pouted at being called little, before both disappeared from the clearing.

Grimmauld Pl

Several hours later a messy hair teen appeared in the magically enlarge parlor, he used to put his special tent in, and smiled at the familiar surroundings." I'm glad Sirius kept this room large." Harry thought as he place his back pack on the ground, and tap the Zipper with his wand." Tent!" Harry simply called out and the backpack unfolded until a two-person tent appeared.

As Harry put his wand away, a yell alerted him of danger." STUPEFY!" Someone yelled, and the teen rolled aside, causing the spell to miss by inches.

"STUPEFY!" Another voice yelled, as the teen waved his hand, causing a thin wall of silvery liquid to both absorb and reflected the spell back at the caster, instantly a loud thump was heard.

"I'm glad I can do this both Wandless and Wordless now." Harry thought as he dodge numerous spells, and then thinking he had enough he grin as he quickly stood up and twirl about causing a cyclone of water to engulf him, instantly a thick watery ring shot out and slammed into his attackers knocking them all out.

Seconds after the attack, the cyclone was gone to reveal a not too happy messy hair girl." Great I really hate it when this happens." Clair sighed as she flicks her hand and a several drops of water rain down on her skin and instantly she was back as a boy." Good thing I have more control of my curse, or I will need Clover to change me back, if I don't have a water source readily available." Harry thought as he checked who attacked him and was surprise to see it was some of Dumbledore's Order members." I hope they thought I was an intruder." Harry worriedly thought before he went into the tent to rest since the attack did tire him out.

Some minutes later an elderly Wizard stepped into the tent, and smiled at a teen sleeping on the couch in the large living room." So that is Clair's curse, I'm surprise you kept this from us this long." Dumbledore thought as he conjured a blanket and tucked the sleeping teen in." Have a good rest Mr. Potter I WILL talk to you later." Dumbledore smiled as he left the tent to both awake his Order and give them a stern talking too for attacking his student.

Several hours later Harry yawned as he awoke to smelling someone cooking." That is odd who is cooking in my kitchen?" Harry thought as he untangled himself from a blanket and headed to his kitchen to see a red hair Witch." Mrs. Weasley what are doing here?" Harry called out in surprise, and immediately was in a bone-crushing hug.

"Sorry dear I do prefer your kitchen to Grimmauld Pl." Molly informed the teen with a look of apology.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I was just startled to see you here." Harry quickly assured the elder Weasley.

"But still Harry you should sleep more after what that wrongful attack the Order did on you." Molly scolded, while looking angry." So go on and this time please sleep in your room alright?" Molly gently commanded and Harry left with out any argument since he did still feeling tired.

Later in the afternoon Harry awoke from the grumbling from his stomach and knew he miss lunch." Great I better see if Mrs, Weasley have leftovers, or I need to wait till dinner." Harry thought as he noticed it was at least four more hours before dinner, before changing into fresh clothes.

As Harry left his room and headed into his living room, he was assaulted by a brown hair Witch." HARRY JAMES POTTER, why didn't you write that you were coming home?" Hermione cried out as she hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry my mentor placed a special Ward that would not allow any owls to come and go to where I was." Harry quickly explained.

"And what kind of Ward was this?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as Harry now notices all his Guardians and rest of his friends sitting in his living room.

"First I should warn you that I'm now sixteen years old and I will be seventeen in July thanks to the Wards I was in." Harry smiled at the shock looks on everyone.

"WHAT, how did that happen?" Hermione almost shouted while Harry sat one a chair next to his Guardians whom welcome him before demanding what he meant.

"My Mentor knew I needed more time to get ready for the Second Dark Ages, and placed the entire area I was at in a Ward that speeds up time, and since I spent a year there only a Week pass on the outside." Harry calmly informed his wide-eye audience.

It took a few minutes before anyone could speak, and the Age Headmaster looked to the teen." So your Mentor knows about the Prophecy?" Dumbledore knowingly asked.

"Actually she is helping me because of another Prophecy about the coming of second Dark Ages that was made many years ago, and this one only strengthens her belief that I will need more then normal Wizard Training." Harry firmly answered as the Headmaster gave it a thought.

"Care to tell us about this Prophecy she knows?" Dumbledore kindly asked.

"I was told it was similar to the second Prophecy accept that it also said life as we know will end if the Elements do nothing to help." Harry informed his Headmaster.

"Elements, what does that mean?" Hermione quickly asked, as she looked to her friend.

"Its means I had to learn to control an Element, which I did." Harry informed his friend.

"But how only Elemental Creatures like the Phoenix can control the Elements, not Wizards?" Hermione argued as her friend sighed.

"Actually Merlin was a Lightning Elemental, and it was how he stopped the first Dark Age." Harry informed a wide-eye teen." And I control Water." Harry informed a shock group.

For a while, no one spoke until one found his voice. "Bloody Hell Harry does this mean you are as powerful as Merlin?" Ron quickly asked, as his mother looked to shock to do anything to her son.

"Actually Ron I am not as powerful as Merlin, since I only can excess a third of my Elemental power, while the rest is locked away until I need it." Harry informed his friend.

"Harry is that why you get pretty drained when you used your powers." Hermione knowingly asked which her friend nodded a confirmation too.

"Harry how can you access all of your powers?" Dumbledore gently interrupted, making the teen blushed brightly.

"I know that look I bet Harry got to do something embarrassing." Ron grinned, while getting a glare from his friend.

"I really don't want to talk about accessing my full Elemental Powers." Harry grumbled, as his friend tried to press on but another calmly interrupted.

"Mr. Weasley if Mr. Potter does not want to talk about it, we shouldn't press HER!" Dumbledore smiled as a few heard his hint.

"Headmaster did you just call me a HER?" Harry worriedly asked, as the Headmaster eyes sparkled brightly

"Harry when you were attack this morning, I was about to intervene, but I stopped to see how you would handle yourself." Dumbledore kindly started, as Harry face started to make the Weasley hair look dim." And luckily I did, but before I go on does water really bring out your powers or is it something else." Dumbledore smiled as did another.

"Oh I been hearing from Peeves that Harry been avoiding water, so that's must be it!" Sirius grinned, as he waved his wand at Harry." Aguamenti!" Sirius quickly shouted, but Harry dodges the water spell by ducking and hitting the floor.

"SIRIUS BLACK stopped that you ruining my tent!" Harry worriedly scolded, since the water wet the entire couch.

"Hah Harry is afraid to get wet everyone lets gain up on him!" Sirius quickly suggested, and to Harry horror the entire group train their wands at him.

"RON, HERMIONE you wouldn't do this to your best friend would you!" Harry begged his two best friends as he quickly got up to see his two friends grinning.

"Well if you put it that way." Hermione started, but quickly waved her wand." Aguamenti!" Hermione simply cast, but Harry waved his hand, causing the water to arch and hit his Godfather.

"Oh you pay for that POTTER!" Sirius smiled, as he started to cast the water spell.

"Clover come out and protect me like you suppose too!" Harry yelled causing everyone to freeze.

"Harry why are you calling for Clover, she is not here?" Hermione wondered as the little girl appeared beside Harry.

The second Clover appeared she turned to Harry with a look of mischief." Clover you are not planning to do anything to me is you?" Harry worriedly asked a now grinning child as he moved away from her." Clover if you don't do anything to me, I will…" Harry could not say anymore since a very wet Sirius lunge forward to give Harry a very wet hug. "NO…" Harry only could say before he felt the familiar zap of turning into a girl.

For a few seconds Sirius held his Godson, until he stiffened as felt something that shouldn't be there." Harry is you wearing a Bra under your clothes?" Sirius stuttered out as he let go the teen to get a shock of his life.

"Thanks allot BLACK I was hoping no one finds out about this curse!" The now Clair cried out before rushing upstairs to her room.

Once Clair was gone it took a few minute for the shock to wear off." All this time Clair was Harry?" Hermione shockingly ask no one in particular.

"It appears so Ms. Granger, and I'm afraid according to Madam Pomfrey scans the curse can't be removed." Dumbledore firmly warned as he gave out a sigh.

"But sir if that so, how was Harry able to attend classes and such?" Ron quickly asked.

"From what I witness Mr. Weasley, the Curse can be temporary removed, with the help of water." Dumbledore answered before turning to the others." We should leave Harry alone for now, and please don't make fun of him because of the Curse." Dumbledore firmly warned before leaving the tent.

In her room Clair sat on her bed unsure what to do, as she looked down at the floor." Sis they will understand why you hid your Curse." Clover informed an unsure teen.

"I know, but I feel like I betrayed them now, I just wish I told them sooner!" Clair sadly informed her familiar but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'll get it!" Clover quickly suggested and went to open the door before Clair could stop her.

As Clover answered the door, Clair was surprised to see her friend at the door." Harry I…" Hermione quickly started but stopped as she notice who was sitting on the bed." I mean Clair I'm not mad at you for not telling me, but I'm dieing to know about Clover, since I know she can't be your sister?" Hermione quickly asked, as her friend smiled.

"You are right Hermione, but let's get downstairs to tell everyone about Clover." Clair suggested as she got up and but stopped as she thought of something." Wait Hermione go and take Clover with you, I will be down in a sec." Clair quickly suggested, and her friend nodded as left with the little girl.

About ten minutes later with Clover enjoying herself as she stayed with Molly and the others, upstairs a door open and everyone gasps as a young witch wearing nice Robes walked down the stairs." Clair why are you still a girl?" Sirius stuttered out since he could not believe he was looking at his Godson.

"Because my dear Godfather, my little Dragon has the habit of changing me into a girl, and since I really hate going threw the change, I will stick to being a girl unless I need to change back." Clair informed her Godfather as he looked firmly to her.

"That is fine with me, but what about dating, are you going to date girls or boys?" Sirius firmly asked, causing the teen to blush.

"Girls since I don't think I will try dating boys even when I'm a girl." Clair informed her Godfather with a look of disgust at the question.

"Then I'm glad I don't need to worry about you getting pregnant." Sirius sighed in relief while getting a slap on the shoulder.

"Getting pregnant is the last thing I will do!" Clair firmly informed her Godfather, while another cough getting the two attentions.

"Even though this conservation is very enlightening, I would like know about this charming young girl." Dumbledore kindly asked as he gestured to young girl playing with Molly.

"Um that charming young girl as you put it is my Familiar name Clover Lakeshore Potter." Clair informed a shock group.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T HAVE A GIRL AS A FAMILIAR!" Molly yelled, as she hugged the child in her protected arms.

"Mrs. Weasley, Clover isn't human she is my Elemental Guardian that was assign to protect me." Clair informed an unbelieving parent.

"And how can a child protect you?" Molly firmly asked, making the younger Witch cringe.

"Clover can protect me since is a Chinese water Dragon, that can change into a human to blend in with us." Clair firmly informed a now shock parent.

A few minute had pass before another spoke." Clair if it's not any trouble, can we see Clover's Dragon form?" Ron uncertainly asked.

"There is no trouble at all Ron, but Mrs. Weasley can you let Clover go?" Clair smiled as the elder Weasley look unsure but let the young girl slip to the ground.

Once Clover was free she stood before everyone and in an instant she was her twelve inch Dragon form, which got a number of gasps as she flew over to Clair and wrapped around her neck." Everyone this is Clover true form, but she can grow up to forty feet." Clair proudly informed everyone as he petted the little Dragon on the Head.

"Oh she is a beauty Clair but I prefer her Human self." Hermione smiled at the little Dragon as it flew back to the floor turning back into a girl.

"I too prefer my Human form, more fun to cuddle in." Clover smiled as she climb onto Clair to cuddle up to her, while the others smiled looking glad that Clair seem to have found a family.


	15. Betrayels

A/N; This is the last chapter for today, I'm still working on the next one.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please Review.

Ministry of Magic

In an over decorative office, a blond hair Wizard proudly walked up to an important looking Wizard." Minister I feel our plans to remove Potter from the spotlight is going too slowly, especially since his escape the Aurors at the Train station at the start of the Holidays." Malfoy tiredly informed the Minister, as he sat before the important looking Wizard.

"I know I had hoped he would be in Azkaban Prison by now, but what can we do Potter seems to have drop off the face of the Earth?" Fudge grumbled as the other looked firmly at the Minister.

"We could increase the charm we been placing on the Prophet, so it could effect those who are too loyal to Potter." Malfoy suggested with smirk.

"The Charm that been slowly making the Prophet readers believe everything that is written in the papers?" Fudge asked in surprise." I thought it would be too dangerous to increase the power of that Charm since Dumbledore will be able to sense it?" Fudge reminded a bored Wizard.

"I can make it so potent that Dumbledore will not know what hit him, and soon afterwards he will be begging you to take Potter away." Malfoy suggested, as the Minister grinned.

"I believe we should make so, but I think we should increase the Charm on the first morning of the student's return, so Potter will believe that all his friends turned on him." Fudge suggested with an evil smile.

"Perfect I will get the appropriate dosage of the Charm plan out, and by the students return I will set things in motion." Malfoy firmly suggested as he left to make it so.

Unknown Location

In a large dark and forbidden room, a snake like Wizard watched a dark cloak Wizard kneels before him." My Lord, the fool of a Minister took the bait and accepted my suggestion to rid us of the Boy!" Malfoy informed the now grinning Dark Lord.

"This plan of yours better work Malfoy, or I will be displeased!" Voldemort firmly warned causing the Wizard to shiver.

"I will not fail you again Potter will be in your hands by the first week of the New Year!" Malfoy bowed but as he looked back up." But My Lord why do you need the Brat, I thought we had everything we need for the ceremony to open the Gate!" Malfoy quickly asked a second later greatly regretted it.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted in rage, causing the Wizard to fall to the ground screaming in pain." I would suggest you keep your questions to yourself in the near future!" Voldemort madly hissed as he let the Curse go." This will be the last warning Malfoy and if you fail me again I will have your head on a platter!" Voldemort angrily hissed as the Wizard painfully got up.

"The plan wont fail, I promise you that my Lord!" Malfoy painfully informed the Dark Lord.

"It better work Malfoy!" Voldemort hissed before sending the Wizard away.

Grimmauld Pl

Just days before their return, a messy hair Wizard watched in amusement as two friends practiced using their Wand Holsters he got them that Christmas." Hey I finally got it down I won't lose my Wand never again!" Ron excitedly informed his friends, as he finally caught his Wand as it automatically shot out of it Holster.

"Well done Ron I knew with practice you will get use to the Holster." Harry smiled as his other friend whom had already master catching her Wand.

"Well done Ron, but we should get packing, we got a few more days to get ready." Hermione reminded her friends whom rolled their eyes.

"But why pack, when we got Harry's backpack to carry everything as they are?" Ron grumbled as their friend rolled her eyes.

"RONALD WEASLEY we shouldn't rely on Harry to carry our things!" Hermione firmly scolded her friend, while the other friend sighed.

"Guys I don't mind at all, since there is a light charm on my bag, it always feels empty no matter how much is in it." Harry reminded his friends as Hermione sighed.

"Alright Harry I just don't want to be a bother to you." Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Come on guys, let's do some…" Harry stopped as he felt the now very familiar zap throughout his body and quickly closed his eyes." Clover I get you for that!" The now Clair yelled as she got up from the couch to chase the now flying little dragon around the tent.

"Clair maybe you should just accept your female self, and live the rest of your life as a girl." Hermione joked as she watched the chase in amusement.

"No way Hermione Granger, I don't want to be the only boy in this group of friends!" Ron grumbled as he looked at his now female friend." Hay Clair forgets your brat and play Wizard Chess with me." Ron quickly asked his friend who sighed as she stopped running to watch her Familiar fly out of her reach.

"Fine Ron you are on, and plus sooner or later Clover will have to come down, and then she will be mine!" Clair informed her friends with a promise, before she started playing with Ron.

After two loses and halfway threw a third game of Chess, Clair was disappointed to see her now smiling Familiar now with Mrs. Weasley as she entered to get dinner ready, and because of that he couldn't do anything to her.

Hogwarts Express

As the days pass it was uneventful as Harry sat alone on the train heading back to Hogwarts, until the doors open to reveal a teen that shocked Harry when he saw him." Neville what happen to you, you change!" Harry smiled as his sometime friend entered.

"I didn't change that much Harry, but you sure have!" Neville smiled as did his friend.

"I will just say I had a very productive holiday." Harry informed his friend.

"Same here…" Neville only could say, since the door opening interrupted the two.

"Hey Harry, Neville have you meet Luna?" A younger red hair girl asked, accompanied by an odd-looking dirty blond girl.

"I only know her in passing." Harry answered as he got up to meet the new girl." Hi I'm Harry Potter!" Harry warmly introduced.

"Hi, I see you have a Water Dragon as a Familiar, too bad I was hoping to see a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Luna informed a startled group, before sitting on a chair and reading a newspaper upside-down.

"Um…" Harry started to say, but Ginny shook her head to stop Harry from saying anything.

"Oh Harry did anything happen at the place we were last summer?" Ginny suddenly asked since she was with her classmates for the Holidays.

"Nothing much, I'm sure Hermione could tell you more." Harry informed his friend with a shrug.

"Hmm a Water Sprite, no I think I'm more of an Air person?" Luna mumbled while writing in the newspaper.

"What was that Luna?" Harry wondered as he turned to odd-looking teen.

"Oh nothing I was reading a neat article about comparing Elemental Creatures to us, and I was more or less thinking out loud silly me." Luna started as she looked at Neville and started thinking." Ah yes Neville you since you love plants an Earth Elemental creature." Luna continued as she tapped the newspaper before she now studied Ginny." Ginny with a fiery personality yes a Fire Elemental Creature." Luna informed Ginny while going back to her paper looking as if she did not say anything.

"That is odd." Harry could only say, while not noticing the worried looks of his two friends.

For a few minutes, the four friends stayed silent, but as Harry's other friends came, all forgotten as they played cards and talked about his or her Holiday.

As the friends got off the train, Harry could feel the glares from the students returning to school, just like before, but somehow this felt far worse then when he left for the Holidays." Harry ignore them, they are stupid for believing those Articles about you!" Hermione angrily informed her friend.

"I know I should, but they seem more determine to hate me." Harry informed his friend, as he notices some student's hands were at their pockets, where he noticed a faint outline of their Wand.

Come on Harry the Carriages are waiting." Ron urgently hurried his friend, as they race toward the Horseless Carriages.

At the school it gotten much worse as students kept bumping into Harry as they headed to the Great Hall, and even with his friends trying to deter other students, Harry fell to several hard bumps." Hey that was intentional…" Ginny yelled, as the students looked menacing at Harry before walking away.

"It's alright Ginny, I'm fine." Harry painfully informed his friend as he tried to get up.

"Harry I think we should avoid the Great Hall, maybe the Kitchens will be much safer." Ron worriedly suggested, as he and Hermione help their friend up from the ground.

"I fear you are right Ron, lets go to the Kitchens." Harry quickly suggested, as other students started for Harry while not looking so nicely at him.

After a few near misses, Harry and friends made it to the Kitchens and had a big dinner before heading to their dorms, where even Harry's Housemates was glaring at him as he went to his sanctuary of his bed, hoping tomorrow would be better.

The following morning Clair awoke late looking confuse." That is strange why didn't Ron wake me?" Clair thought as she conjured some water to return to being a boy, so she could leave the bed without the need to explain why she was here.

As Harry walked to the Great Hall for Breakfast there was a feeling of dread, as he walked the deserted hallways." Clover is there anything wrong?" Harry worriedly thought to his invisible Familiar resting around his neck.

"I don't know Bro, but something does not feel right!" Clover worried voice sounded in Harry's mind.

"Great I can't shake this feeling something bad is going to happen?" Harry worriedly thought, while he tried thinking of what it could be.

"I will be on guard Bro, don't worries I will make sure nothing happens to you." Clover gently informed Harry before slipping off his shoulder.

"Just be careful alright Clover!" Harry quickly thought as he continues on his way.

In the Great Hall, three students looked worried as they notice all the students had angry faces as each one read the morning Daily Prophet, even the professor seem to be angry at something, but as the three worried students looked on, the doors of the Great Hall open causing everyone to look up.

A moment earlier a still worried Harry was just opening the Great Hall doors, when a warning sounded in his head." HARRY DUCK!" Clover voice yelled in his head, instantly the teen rolled foreword threw the open doors as hundreds of spells flew at it, blowing the doors to bits.

As the spells stop, a badly bleeding teen was thrown to the ground and as he painfully looked up to see the entire student population had their wand train on him." What's going on here?" Harry painfully asked, and to his horror, a very angry Headmaster walked to him.

"POTTER by the order of the Ministry you are place under arrest for the Murder of Cedric Diggory, spreading false rumors of He who not name return, and upsetting the Wizarding Government!" Dumbledore angrily informed a shock teen." In addition, because of these charges you will go directly to Azkaban Prison as soon as the Aurors arrive!" Dumbledore spat at the down student, whom was shock at what his Headmaster had said.

For a few moments Harry could not think of anything as he noticed his friends were among those who had their Wand aimed at him, until three cloak figures appeared before him facing the angry crowd." Headmaster you are making a grave mistake!" A familiar voice yelled as the other two carefully picked up the bleeding teen.

"I don't know who you are, but you can't take him." Dumbledore yelled, as he waved his Wand." STUPEFY!" Dumbledore yelled, but as the spell flew a wall of earth, which had appeared a split second later, stopped it.

"We will be taking Harry, Headmaster and you won't see him until you come to your senses!" The Robe teen angrily informed the Headmaster as fire and wind incased the four teens, and instantly it was gone, taking the four with it.

In a clearing of a dark forest four teens appeared, a second later three of the four quickly rushed to the fallen." Harry is you alright?" A teen worriedly asked.

"It's you…" Harry only could say as he saw the face of one of his rescuers.

"Yes Harry and you are not the only one." Another teen smiled as the three teens removed their hoods, but that was the last thing Harry saw before finally passing out from the pain.


	16. The Second Dark Age

Unknown location

For a full half hour screams was heard as a snakelike man sent curses at a number of his followers until grew tire of torturing he turned to a blond hair Wizards lying on the ground trembling more then the others." Thanks to your blundering I lost the Key factor to unlock the Gate, pray that your on sacrifice will be sufficient to replace him!" Voldemort hissed madly as the fallen Wizard looked to him.

"Pleas give me another chance I begged of you!" Lucius quickly begged which the Dark Lord ignored as he looked to the side of him.

"Crabbe, Goyle get him prepared for the Ceremony, make sure he has nothing on except for the Ritual Robes." Voldemort commanded and two large Wizards quickly followed orders, by carrying the hysterical Wizard away.

Hours later in a mountain Valley, the Dark Lord walked over to a sixteen foot Archway made of black stones which was filled with ancient writing." The Gateway to hell, soon I will command the army Morgana failed to control just over a thousand years ago." Voldemort hisses in joy as a number of his followers walked forward holding a group of twenty Muggles, and a tortured Wizard." Place them in the archway, and I will begin shortly!" Voldemort hissed and his followers quickly followed orders.

In no time the frighten Muggles and Wizard was lined up in the Archway, and soon the Dark Lord turned to another follower." Do you have the manuscripts?" Voldemort hissed causing the Follower to shiver.

"I do my Lord, but I must warn you, you got to follow the Incantation and the Order to the Demons to the letter. " The Death Eater warned as he shakily handed over a lengthy parchment. "From what few records there were, that was how Morgana failed to command the Demons, she forgot to do something but it wasn't written what she did wrong." The Death Eater continued but stopped by a curse.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled causing the Wizard to stop talking and fell to the ground screaming in pain." I know already the History about the Gate you don't need to remind me of it!" Voldemort madly informed his Follower as he release the curse." Now leave or I will add you to the sacrifice to the Demons." Voldemort warned and the Follower painfully crawled away.

For a few moments the Dark Lord memorized the Parchment." Easy enough just say the incantation and name the person to command the Demons." Voldemort thought before turning to his Followers." I want everyone accept for the sacrifices to move back about fifty feet from the Archway!" Voldemort commanded his Followers, and they quickly move back, but just enough to keep their master in sight.

Once the Death Eaters was far enough, the Dark Lord started the incantation, and immediately a pure black Veil appeared from the left of the Archway and slowly slid to the right to covering the victims, whom started screaming in agony as they disappeared behind the black curtain.

As the Dark Lord finished the Incantation, a booming voice sounded just as the Dark curtain sealed the Archway." WHO IS IT THAT WISHES TO COMMAND US?" A loud dark voice echoed about the valley.

"It is I Lord Voldemort who wished to command an army of Demons!" Voldemort called out and immediately the voice spoke up.

"THEN STATE YOUR NAME AND GIVE US PERMISSION TO COME TO YOUR WORLD SO WE CAN SERVE LORD VOLDEMORT!" The voice echoed, and Voldemort stood proudly as he spoke.

"I Lord Voldemort gives all Demons the right to pass threw the Gate, to be under my command." Voldemort called out, and instantly as cloud form over the Archway, sending out black lightning and what look like blood rain down into the pass." That is odd." Voldemort thought as he studied the blood that rain down his hand and his eyes grew wide." This is real blood!" Voldemort almost shouted as the curtain in the Archway parted.

Forest

In a dark forest three teens tending to another was startled as they all felt something and immediately looked up to see a dark cloud darkening the sky." This is not good Tom already started the Ritual!" One of two girls worriedly informed the others.

"This is too soon we can't stand a chance against the Demons without Harry." A boy worriedly informed the others.

"In that case I'll send Whisper to spy on them, hopefully we can get a good idea what is happening." An odd looking teen informed the others, as she walked over to the other side of the clearing they were in and whispered to the air, and as wind started to blow about the teen walked back to her friends." Whisper will be able to get all the information we need, but unfortunately we now need to wait." The odd-looking girl informed the others as she sat down.

"That is all we can do at the moment." The boy grumbled as they continue to wait for the unconscious teen that they were tending to wake.

Gate

Moments after the rainfall, a clawed hand appeared grabbing onto the Archway, and a six-foot human type creature with scales covering almost all its body, a set horns on it face and human bones covering its body stepped threw the Archway, and walked over to the Dark Lord." I am Lord Damon the keeper of the Gate, who is it that wants to command us?" Damon firmly asked, as the Dark Lord stepped up to the Demon.

"I Lord Voldemort wishes to command your army!" Voldemort firmly informed the Demon, whom looked grimly at the Dark Lord.

"I'm afraid it won't be possible Tom Riddle, you are not the person that called us to this world." Damon firmly informed the Dark Lord.

"Do you take me as a fool, I said the Incantation, and I called you to this world!" Voldemort hissed at the Demon.

"You foolish HUMAN, when you try called us to this world, you must use your birth name to command us, not a name you made for yourself!" Damon laughed as he looked to the Dark lord." And since we don't have a Human to command us, I will take over, and bring destruction to your world." Damon madly laughed.

"What about me, I opened the Gate, I called you here?" Voldemort quickly asked, as the Demon cat-like eyes looked to the Dark Lord.

"Ah as to that, I will give you a head start, and later I will come for you!" Damon smiled as the Dark Lord step back.

"Are you threatening me?" Voldemort worriedly asked as he waved his wand." Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort quickly call out, and a green spell shot out of his wand and hit the Demon, whom only laughed a second later.

"That tickles!" Damon laughed as he looked to the now frighten Dark Lord." You fool no human spells can affect us Demons!" Damon continues to laugh as he waved his clawed hand and a wave of Darkness flew out and slammed into the Dark Lord slamming him into the side of the Valley.

It took a few minutes for a now Bloody Dark Lord to lift himself from the ground, to look at the Demon, who had not moved from where he last saw him." Leave now HUMAN or I WILL kill you now!" Damon firmly warned, and the Dark Lord was instantly gone, with his Followers just second later.

Once the Dark Lord and his Followers left, the Demon looked to the sky." Elementals, you will not send us back, mark my words we will win this time!" Damon yelled, as he turned to the Archway." My fellow Demons its time we return to this world, and take it over!" Damon called out and immediately hundreds of Demons of all sorts and sizes flew out of the Archway, and disappeared into the sky.

Forest

As three of the four friends waited, one was alerted of a problem as a gentle breeze blew across her face." Hey guys I'm afraid history had just repeated it self, Tom has no control over the Demons, and they are here in full force!" The teen immediately informed her friends.

"This is not good, not good at all." Another worriedly informed everyone, as they got together to give each other comfort, knowing that on this day the world will never be the same.

Several days after the Demons return, a teen groggily awoke to the worried faces of his friends." Neville, Ginny and Luna what is you doing here?" Harry tirelessly asked as he noticed he was in his tent.

"We saved you from being taken to Azkaban Prison Harry." Luna worriedly looked grimed as Harry looked startled for a second.

"Oh now I remember, HOW CAN THEY HAVE DONE THAT TO ME?" Harry quickly yelled.

"Relax Harry everyone had no control over what they did, since Luna found a hidden spell on the Prophet which is causing everyone to turn on you." Ginny quickly informed a slowly relax friend.

"But what now, I must be a fugitive from the Ministry?" Harry worriedly asked.

"I'm afraid you are not the only one Harry, since we help you escape we are also on the run." Neville worriedly informed a wide-eyed friend." But I got to say you all are lucky you got only the Ministry after you, and not also my Gran." Neville joked, as he shiver at what his grandmother would say to him about leaving school.

"Your Grams, both Harry and I have to deal with my mother, or haven't you heard all the Howlers my brothers been getting when they got into trouble." Ginny grimly informed everyone while shivering at the thought of getting a Howler.

"Well I guess I'm lucky since my father will just write a story about my adduction by a Mythical Creature or the like." Lunar smiled as did the laughed, it seem their family would be far worse then the Ministry.

Once things settled down, Harry looked to his friends." Alright now how did you all become Elementals?" Harry quickly asked, as he looked firmly at his friends.

"I was trained after my Second Year by a Fire Sprite." Ginny answered.

"I was trained by an Earth Sprite during my last summer." Neville answered.

"Well I was trained just after my First Year by an Air Sprite." Luna informed everyone, while at the same time her appearance changed from an odd-looking teen, to a very beautiful looking young woman.

"Luna why did you change your appearance you look breath taken?" Harry shockingly asked.

"Well when I look like a plain looking girl, no one will take notice of me, and I can leave for my training without worry." Luna started as she looked to the other girl in the group." But it appears I'm not the only one?" Luna finished as her friend blushed.

"You got me Luna." Ginny smiled before she turned into a very beautiful young woman.

"Wow!" Harry and Neville only could say.

After getting themselves back in order, three Elementals told the fourth about the Demons returned, and once they were done, they all looked worried." We could do this one of two ways." Harry started as he stood and pace about." First we wait until I'm cleared of all charges." Harry started as he begins to think." But unfortunately by that time the Demons would have their way with the world." Harry added with a sighed." Second we can fight in the background, using every abilities we have to slow the Demons progress until we can figure a way to both send them back to hell and close that Gate permanently." Harry furnished as he stopped to look at his friends.

"Harry, why don't we try to remove the Charms that are causing everyone to go against you?" Ginny uncertainly asked as she looked to Harry, but another answered.

"My father knows about the Charms on the Prophet, and according to him they are the Darkest of Magic, and anyone affected will be so until a counter charm can be administered." Luna worriedly informed her friends.

"Luna is your father unaffected and if so can he help us?" Harry quickly asked hoping it was so

"My father is of his own mind, and at this moment he is working on a counter Charm to help us." Luna firmly informed her friend, causing everyone sighed in relief.

"Then it is settled, we will train together to go against the Demons using Guerrilla tactics, this is the only way we can fight without worrying about the Ministry." Harry started as the other quickly agreed." Also I have a place we can set up our Elemental operations, it's where I had been training at school and it will be the last place everyone will look for us." Harry suggested with a sly smile.

"Harry where is this place?" Ginny worriedly asked.

"That is a secrete, so lets get packing and leave as soon as we are ready." Harry smiled, and within minutes they all left the tent, and once it was packed they all disappeared from the forest.


	17. A new home

A/N; I know not much in this chapter, just clearing some things on the three new Elementals, and thanks to the reviewer who help correct my mistake on the word SECRET, I would never had found out that I been misspelling it, and I corrected the last chapter with the spelling error.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

In a cavernous room four teens appeared looking startle at the two rows of stone serpent heads to the side of them, and a large stone statue of an ancient wizard before them, until one gasped." THE CHAMBER OF SECRETES!" Ginny yelled in fright.

"Ginny it's alright were safe." Harry quickly informed his friend, as he gave her a comfortable hug." There is no danger here anymore, I made sure of it." Harry gently informed a slowly calming friend.

"Sorry Harry, I use to have nightmares of my encounter of Riddle, I thought I gotten over it." Ginny worriedly informed her friend.

"Ginny to tell you the truth it also took me a while to come to terms of the events here, especially when I had to get rid of the decaying body of the snake at the start of this school year." Harry informed his friends with a look of disgust.

"Harry what did you do to the Basilisk?" Ginny slowly asked, as she wonders how anyone could get rid of the very large snake.

"Ginny I'm a Water Elemental, I can create and control anything made of water, for an example Acid which I used to dissolved the entire body of the snake." Harry had shaken himself remembering the sight of the melting snake in the Chamber.

After a few minutes another spoke up." Harry lets set up your tent, and then we can plan for our coming out party!" Neville suggested to change the subject.

"I'll get the tent set up oh did anyone get my trunk and things?" Harry worriedly asked, and was quickly answered by a little girl.

"I got them once I saw you were safe!" Clover happily informed her brother.

"Thanks little Dragon, I better get my things unpack and then we can start planning." Harry suggested as he got the tent set up in a corner of the large room, and everyone went in.

Once everyone settled down in the living room, Harry looked to his friends." Before we begin, do you all have Guardians?" Harry quickly asked, as Clover appeared in her girl form, but a second later was in her Dragon form.

"I got a Fiery Pegasus I named Blaze, she can fly faster then any broom." Ginny answered as a six foot tall winged horse appeared beside her, his entire body was glowing as it was on fire.

"I got a Wood Gnome name Gumble, he can blend into any natural object no matter what it size." Neville informed his friends, as a two foot Garden Gnome appeared beside him.

"I don't know what mine is, but since it doesn't have a form but it act like air I named it Whisper." Luna informed her friend.

"Whisper, what can it does?" Harry wondered as he looked to his friend.

"It can be anywhere without being noticed, because of this it can spy for us." Luna suggested, and Harry agreed.

"As long as it won't be seen, I guess this would be perfect to spy on our enemies." Harry uncertainly suggested, and the others agreed.

For a few hours the four friends got to know each other, and three grinned as they learned more about Harry." So when do we get to meet your Feminine side Harry?" Luna smiled, as did Ginny.

"Yeah with Clair here we girls outnumber the boys." Ginny grinned as Harry groaned.

"Oh no you don't, I want to be a boy not a girl…" Harry started but the unwanted feeling of being zapped was felt and he groaned more as the girls squealed in delight." Clover you are a dead Dragon!" The now Clair yelled to a Dragon that was now flying away.

"Hush Clair, you should treat your Familiar with at least some respect." Ginny teased, as she and a ginning Luna got up." Hey Luna lets dress up our new friend?" Ginny smiled as her friend agreed.

"Hmm boys clothes does not suite you Clair, lets us help you with a total makeover, you need a girl's touch." Luna teased as both girls grabbed Clair and with surprising strength dragged the unwilling friend away.

"Neville a little help here!" Clair yelled while being dragged into a room.

"Sorry Mate, you are on your own!" Neville smiled but grimness as the door closed." Glad I'm not her." Neville thought before turning to his Familiar." Hey Gumble, why not do some spying in Hogwarts, we should see what is happening upstairs." Neville suggested after a thought, and the little Gnome was gone.

Headmaster's office

In a large round office an Elder Wizard sighed as he did some work, when a knock sounded on the door." Come in Minerva!" Dumbledore called out and the stern professor came in.

"Sir it's confirmed Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley is not in the school." McGonagal worriedly informed the Headmaster as she sat down before the age Wizard.

"This is not good, since I fear that it was them who helped Mr. Potter to escape." Dumbledore grimly informed a shocked professor.

"But how, they would never match the power we witness in the Great Hall!" McGonagall quickly informed her Headmaster with a look of unbelieving.

"You'll be surprise Minerva, since I know Harry been hiding seventy percent of his own power from us, and because of this, we need to try to contain him and hope we can return him to the Light." Dumbledore sadly suggested.

"I doubt we can help Potter, Albus have you read this morning Prophet, I think we lost him already." McGonagall worriedly informed a sighing Headmaster as he glance at newspaper.

"I guess you are right, we should be more aggressive with this new threat, and if we can't bring him in, we should eliminate the threat." Dumbledore firmly informed an agreeing professor.

Chamber of Secrets

In a small tent, a teen sits shivering since he was able to see everything his Familiar saw." We must find a way to free everyone from the Charm, or we will not only have to deal with the Demons and Voldemort, we have to worry about Dumbledore." Neville worriedly thought as he continued spying on Hogwarts, but found no new information.


	18. Darkness rising

A/N; There will be one pairings and a posible one at the end of this chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Grimmauld Pl

An Elderly Wizard stood before the group that is fighting the growing Darkness." It appears Severus has some disturbing news about Voldemort." Dumbledore gravely informed a group of Wizards and Witches.

"The Dark Lord is badly injured after he successful summons his army of Demons." Snape emotionlessly informed everyone as he stood before everyone.

"What do you mean he who not be name is injured and how did it happen?" Mad-eye barked.

"The Dark Lord failed to summon the Demons correctly, and now they are free to roam the Earth with no one to command them." Snape informed a very worried group." As for the Dark Lord, well I will just say he got on the wrong side of the Demon and now will be bedridden for at least a weak, maybe more." Snape finished with a bored tone.

Once Snape done speaking, the Headmaster sadly looked down. "This is not good, with Harry turning to the Dark side, and most likely with Voldemort, I fear there will be chance we will lose this war." Dumbledore gravely informed everyone.

"Snape have you seen that traitorous Bas…" Sirius started but interrupted by the Headmaster so Snape could answer with a glare.

"I never saw the Brat or his friends, but I was informed by Voldemort they meet regularly for private training." Snape informed a not so happy group.

"Severus is my Daughter with them." Molly angrily asked, and the Potions Master nodded.

"Most likely I'm afraid, as well as Longbottom and Lovegood." Snape answered with a look of disgust.

Once the Potion Master was done speaking, the Headmaster looked to everyone." I spoken to Mr. Lovegood, and Mrs. Longbottom, they both seem to think that their children are not turned, and will not be joining us to help with our cause." Dumbledore informed a shock group.

"Why Headmaster are they against us?" Sirius angrily asked.

"I don't know Sirius, all I know they both want to stay neutral for now, and I feel we should let them, until they see that we are right." Dumbledore firmly started, as many agreed.

Once everyone settled down, a Dark Auror stepped up." Sir what are we going to do about the Demons?" Shacklebolt worriedly ask the Headmaster.

"I believe Hogwarts has a copy of Merlin's private Manuscripts, I will personally look it over so I can find out the Demons weaknesses and a way to send them back threw the Gate." Dumbledore gravely informed everyone before ending the meeting, so he could look through the Logs.

Chamber of Secrets

In a magically large room, four teens sat hearing the news from a dirty blond teen, whom sat and spoke out the events that transpired, and once that done another sighed." The Charm to turn our friends against us must be powerful, with Malfoy gone I wonder who is re-administering the charm on the Prophet?" Harry wondered as another spoke.

"Malfoy could've place a permanent charm on their Magical Printing press, and if so I believe any lie they write will be seen as the truth." Luna worriedly informed her friends.

"Well there goes our hope that the Charm would fade in time." Harry sadly started, as he looked away." Luna I know it only been several days since our exile, but have your father learnt anything new about the Charm?" Harry quickly asked, as he looked hopefully at his friend.

"My father is doing his best Harry, but he fears it would take another month of research, before he can find a solution to the removal of the Charm, and returned everyone back to normal." Luna sadly informed her friend.

"I guess we can wait for your father Lunar, but have you heard anything about the Demons?" Harry gravely asked, as his friend closed her eyes to contact her Familiar.

"They are at a place call Demon Keep, which is a large castle that is heavily protected against all attacks including Elemental." Luna gravely informed her friend. "There more their base is unplotable even to us, so we need to find a way around the Wards if we decide to attack them there." Luna finished, but got a worried look a second later." Great I thought we were going to get more time, the Demons are on the move!" Luna quickly warned as they quickly stood up.

"This is what we were trained for, so let's not disappoint our Elemental Sprites." Harry firmly informed everyone before they all left to their rooms to get ready.

Grimmauld Pl

A few minutes after the Headmaster just left the room, a pink hair Witch quickly entered the room." We got problems, unknown creatures attacking Diagon Alley!" Tonks breathless yelled as the group quickly stood, and Apparated away.

Diagon Alley

It was Chaos as dozens of monstrous creatures tore threw the Alley leaving very little standing, but for a few minutes hope came with the Order of the Phoenix as they appeared at the entrance, but it was short lived." Stupefy!" Shacklebolt yelled at a very large doglike creature, but it took no affect as it turn to him bearing large razor sharp fangs." Oh Sh…" Shacklebolt only could say, since he saw the dog jumped at him, he quickly covered his eyes expecting lots of hurt, which did not come.

Just as the Order arrives, four teens dress in blue, brown, red, and white hooded Robes appeared." Fire, Air try protect the shoppers, Earth is with me." The blue Robe teen quickly ordered and they quickly went into action.

Once separated two teens disappeared from the streets and appeared on the rooftops each with a long bow." Ready Luna to kick Demons but?" The White Robe teen quickly asked as she pulled the bow, to create a clear looking shaft, with a sharp pointed wave at the end.

"Ready when you are!" The Red Robe teen firmly said as she pulled her Bow, causing a fiery arrow to appear.

"Then as the Muggles would say, Lock and Load!" The White Robe only said as she fire her first shot at a Demon Dog , instantly it went down as it head tore from its body.

For a few minute the Auror stood startled when nothing happen, and when he dared to look, he was surprised to see a dead Demon Dog at his heals." What just happen?" Shacklebolt shakily asked, but froze as he saw fiery and clear arrows being shot from the rooftops, bringing several Demons down by burning them to ashes or slicing them in half.

In time the Order was not faring well, even with the unknown help from above, many of them were severely hurt within minutes into their fight, and were force to activate their emergency Portkeys, leaving the few survivors to try to handle the rest of the Demons.

At the untouched Gringotts side of the Alley, two teens appeared one was holding a light blue Broad Sword the other was holding a large brown Battle Ax." Well Hydra I think we should come out with new nicknames." The Brown Robe worriedly suggested, as he got ready to battle the advancing Demons.

"I guess you are right we can't just call us by our elements, but let's think of names later since we got to kick Demons But!" The Blue Robe firmly reminded the other, as he got ready, both ran into the advancing Demons.

The two teens tore threw the Demons like a scissors threw paper, but unfortunately one was stopped when a Demon block his attack." Hydra!" Earth yelled as he quickly dispatched a Demon.

"Earth keeps going I got him!" Hydra yelled, as she faced a humanoid Demon, that was eight feet tall, and sporting thick muscles.

As Earth continue his attack, Hydra looked to the Demon who sword stopped him from joining his friend." So what level are you Demon!" Hydra growled, as the Demon looked down at him.

"I'm Third level, one of our top fighters!" The Demon barked, as Hydra stood ready with sword in hand.

"Well I hope you are ready to die today." Hydra growled as the Demon laughed.

"Die, I won't easily die like a Fourth level Demon!" The Demon growled, as he swung his sword at the teen, but miss as the teen dodge, causing the Demon sword to cut into the ground, both causing large cracks to form, while at the same shook the entire Alley.

"This can't be good!" Hydra shakily thought as she tried to stay standing.

"Neat affect hah, I can do more then shake things up!" The Demon smiled showing razor sharp teeth in his mouth.

"You can, even though I would like to see it, I think not!" Hydra firmly informed the Demon, while quickly swung her sword upwards sending a crescent watery wave at the Demon, clearly cutting it in half." For a second I was worried." Hydra thought as the two halves of the Demon fell to the side unmoving.

With the main threat gone, the rest of the Demons was pushovers, and within an hour the streets of Diagon Alley was littered with dead Demons, and a few standing Wizards and Witches wondering what just happen.

As Hydra killed the last Demon, she sighed in relief as she banished her sword knowing it was over for now." Earth is you all right?" Hydra tirelessly asked the brown Robe teen coming up to her.

"Hydra, I could use some of your Healing water, but other then that I'm fine." Earth informed his friend, as they looked about, and cringed at the damages done to the Alley.

"Let's see about helping the wounded, we should be all right until the cleanup is almost over." Hydra sadly informed her friend and both went to see about helping the fallen.

Thanks to a new and approve Healing Hydra, many of the very wounded was walking about helping the search effects, and soon the Alley was abuzz with activities as dozens of Wizards and Witches helping to help do what they can.

Late in the slowly dimming light, a blue Robe teen was just pouring a cup of dark blue water into an injured child's mouth, when a she felt a jab in her back." LAKESHORE, did you think you will be able to hide your abilities from us?" An Elderly Wizard firmly asked.

"I'm sorry Headmaster Dumbledore, but I'm a bit busy at the moment." Clair firmly informed a not so happy Headmaster.

"Then I'm sorry I would have to result to this!" Dumbledore informed the teen, as he removed his wand from her back." REDUCTO!" Dumbledore yelled, but the teen disappeared taking the child with her, and appeared far across the street.

Once Clair saw it was safe, she set the child she held down and turned to the Headmaster." Dumbledore what are you thinking, you could have hurt this child!" Clair sneered as she faced the Headmaster.

"No more then you would have Mr. Potter, I know all you are capable of, so give up now and I will go easy on you." Dumbledore angrily informed a not so happy teen.

"You know nothing but lies that was forcefully fed into your mind Headmaster, if it wasn't for the Prophet's Mind altering Charms, you will be on my side." Clair angrily informed a startled Headmaster.

"I have no idea what you are talking about I am free from any such Charms." Dumbledore firmly informed a bored teen.

"I wish it was so Headmaster, but since all is well at the moment, we will be leaving, so good day to you sir." Was Clair only warning before she disappeared, seconds later her friends followed suit.

Once the teens were gone, the Headmaster sighed." Great I need to take care of this problem soon." Dumbledore worriedly thought as he turned to the Alley to see what he can do to help.

Chamber of Secrets

In a middle of a large room, four teens appeared looking tired and ready to pass out." We need to get rid of those blasted Charms Dumbledore could have hurt someone other then me in the Alley." Clair impatiently informed her friends.

"Not to worry Clair, my father is working as fast as he can, but he may have moved the date to two weeks, but I'm not sure." Luna quickly informed her friend.

"Sorry Luna, I'm just upset that everyone that we know for so long just turned on us, and only us knows why!" Clair grumbled as she turned to walk to her tent to get some well deserve rest.

Once Clair was gone, the three friends decided to turn in, but one had a dreamy look on her face." Hey Neville, I was wondering since we got nothing to do now, would you like to go somewhere to eat." Luna suddenly asked a confuse teen.

"Um I guess so." Neville only could stutter out, as his friend brought out her Wand and change their Robes to Muggle clothing before hooking her arm around his.

"Hey Ginny don't wait up for us." Luna simply informed her other friend before disappearing with a startled teen.

Once the couple left, the remaining teen sighed as she looked to the tent." Hmm one and a half boys and two and a half girls, living together with no supervision, and probably two or more weeks to ourselves." Ginny thought, and but she decided to wait until tomorrow to asked her friend out.


	19. Relationships

A/N; Sorry about the quick relationship at the end of this chapter, I really didn't want to go into what they did during the week.

Also I got the cure ready and waiting to write I made this one quick so I can get everyone back together.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Grimmauld Pl

Hours after the attack on Diagon Alley, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was in a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix." Alright what happen?' Dumbledore tiredly asked his Order Members.

"It was a massacre, we barely scratched the Demons using stun spells and other less damaging spells, and when we tried Blasting Spells to Cutting Hex they only cause minor damages to the Demons." Shacklebolt worriedly informed the Headmaster

"Shacklebolt are you sure, what about the dead Demons scattered about the Alley?" Dumbledore wondered, as the Head Auror grimly looked to him.

"I don't know how, but fire and clear arrows rained down from the rooftops, and if it weren't for them, everyone including myself would be in the Morgue now." Shacklebolt grimly informed a startled Headmaster.

"This is startling news, since this could be a sign of another group fighting the Demons." Dumbledore informed everyone.

"But sir, what side are they fighting for, Light or Dark?" Tonks worriedly ask.

"My guess they are fighting for the Light, since they protected the ones fighting the Demons." Dumbledore started as he rubbed his white beard." But there is possibility that they are Dark, since they seem to have been aiming to kill instead of trying to capture the Demons." Dumbledore informed a shocked group.

"CAPTURE THE DEMONS." The Order shouted in rage.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I doubt we can contain the Demons, since I saw them destroy many of the magically strengthen buildings in the Alley by just running into them." Shacklebolt gravely informed a startled Headmaster." And I remember correctly the very same magically protected buildings that survived the Muggle bombing in WWW 2." Shacklebolt reminded a still unconvinced Headmaster.

"True, but still those charms could have weakened over time." Dumbledore calmly suggested, dismissing the thought that the Demons were very powerful.

"I doubt that Headmaster, if I remember correctly it was Goblin Magic that protected the buildings, they should just as strong now as they were in the War." Bill firmly informed his former Headmaster.

"In that case, look like we need to update our spells, and start using very destructive ones." Dumbledore relented knowing now that they have no choice but to get rid of the Demons any way possible.

"Does that mean using the Unforgivables?" Molly quickly asked, but the Headmaster shook his head.

"No since they do not cause any physical damages, I doubt they will be as effective as trying to stun the Demons." Dumbledore informed a relived mother." But I have something that we could use." Dumbledore informed everyone, as he took out an old untitled book out of his Robes.

"What is that? I can see magic radiating out of the book." Moody asked, as his fake eye scanned the book.

"It's the lost book of Merlin's book of spells." Dumbledore informed a shock group as he placed it on the kitchen table." The same spells that Wizards and Witches used to fight the Demons during the last Dark Ages." Dumbledore firmly added, as the Head Auror went to open the book.

"These spells look complicated, but I guess with practice and time we could learn them." Shacklebolt suggested, as many Members looked the spells over.

As the Members started going over Merlin's Book Dumbledore gave out a couch." Before we try to learn the spells, I have one last question did anyone see any Wizards wearing colored Robes?" Dumbledore quickly asked, as many looked to him.

"I saw two one was a Wizard wearing a Brown Robe, and the other was a Witch wearing blue, both were attacking the Demons with a sword and Battle Axe." Shacklebolt informed a startle Headmaster.

"I saw them helping out the wounded at the end of the battle, which I should say that without them, we probably have twice the dead now." Tonks informed the Headmaster as many agreed without a doubt.

"Interesting piece of information, but it is strange since I had identified the Blue Robe Witch as Lakeshore." Dumbledore warned a very shock group.

WHAT, it can't be her I know for sure she would've help us?" Molly yelled in displeasure.

"I know, but maybe they were attacking the Demons on Voldemort's behalf." Dumbledore suggested as he begin thinking of reasons for the Betrayers to help them.

"Is He who not to be name willing to send children after the Demons?" Tonks quickly asked, and the Headmaster nodded too.

"It appears so, we should keep an eye on these Robes Witches and Wizards, and because of this I have a sinking feeling they might be our missing former students." Dumbledore warned causing a gasp to echo about the room.

"If they are the mysterious Wizards, I will personally take them down." Shacklebolt angrily barked.

"Not if I get my hands on my Ex-Godson." Sirius angrily informed his colleague.

"Now gentlemen, I believe we should get back to Merlin's Book, and later we can plan for our former students Betrayals." Dumbledore gently suggested, and the group went back into the book, noting spells that could be very useful.

Chamber of Secretes

The following morning a young Wizard started setting the table a young red hair Witch stepped in." Morning Harry, morning Clover, I'm glad at least one of us can cook." Ginny smiled as she sat down to eat next to a young girl.

"I'm glad too, or else we would be eating out everyday." Harry smiled as he place more food on the table.

After setting out several large plates of breakfast foods, Harry sat down ready to dig in when he notice they were short two teenagers." Hey Ginny have you seen Neville or Luna they usually up by now?" Harry wonder as his friend looked to him.

"I think I better warn you, they maybe a couple now if everything went alright after their first date last night." Ginny grinned as her friend nodded in acceptance.

"I guess I'm fine with this, Neville could use someone to get close too." Harry suggested with a grin, as his friend nodded in agreement before they ate in silence.

After almost finishing her plate, Ginny sighed as she pushed her it away." Um Harry, I was wondering about us?" Ginny quickly asked, as her checks grew bright red.

"You want to be my Girlfriend?" Harry could only stuttered out, since he was shock that his friend would suggest this.

"Yes Harry, I would love to be yours." Ginny smiled as her friend looked away.

"But Ginny what about my Curse, there maybe times that it could be activated?" Harry now blushed while thinking of a few reasons for the Curse to activate.

"I guess I wouldn't mind, as long it is you I'm Snogging." Ginny blushed at the thought.

"Well I guess I'm willing to give this a try." Harry blushed as his friend got up.

"In that case, come on and go out on a date, I think we should go out with Luna and Neville." Ginny suggested, as Harry agreed.

"But there might be a problem, Dumbledore and others might be looking out for us?" Harry worriedly reminded his friend, but a new voice interrupted the couple.

"I can fix that little problem Harry, I know a few places outside England we can go too, and we won't be seen by anyone we know." Luna smiled, as she and a blushing Boyfriend stepped into the kitchen.

"I guess we can do this, as long as I don't need to learn another language." Harry smiled as he picked up his and his now Girlfriend empty plates to wash.

"Then it's a date, I better get ready now so we can leave in an hour." Ginny smiled as she rushed out of the kitchen.

"I guess you two can eat alone, and see you two later." Harry suggested, as he quickly used magic to wash the dishes, and left the kitchen to get ready.

Once alone, Neville sat closer to Luna." I do hope Harry and Ginny will find happiness while together." Neville grinned as he ate.

"I know they both will, since we are happy ourselves." Luna smiled as she ate and made some plans for their outing.

During the course of a week the four Elemental played in the sunny beaches of America forgetting their troubles, and luckily for them, there was no Demon attacks, since the Leaders were now worried about them and took their time to prepare for the next battle.

A week later the four Elementals returned to their Chamber fully rested and their relationships strengthened, but as they got settled in, one of the teens got a message from her father thanks to her Familiar." Oh no, this is not good not good at all!" Luna worriedly cried out, causing her friends to look worried.

"Luna what is wrong?" Harry quickly asked.

"The Charm on the Prophet, father found a way to remove the effects from everyone, but it not good not good at all." Luna repeated, as the friends assured that they would do anything it takes to get their other friends back.


	20. The Plan

A/N; I was originally going to end this chapter another way, but I decided change it to this way since I thought the forgiveness part should take longer then just one day.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Ministry of Magic

The following day after the cure for the Charm found by the Elementals, an important looking Wizard sat in his office, until a letter dropped onto his desk, and he quickly open it to read the note.

Minister Fudge

As a concern citizen of the Magical World, I have learnt that the Traitorous Harry James Potter will try to gain the trust of his once friends and professors during Breakfast tomorrow, please see that his evil deeds ends tomorrow.

The letter was not signed, and the Minister smiled." I have a feeling by tomorrow Potter will not be a threat to my status as Minister." Fudge smiled as he started planning further downfall of the former Savior of the Wizarding World.

Chamber of Secrets

In a small tent a teen awoke knowing this would be the last day in hiding if the plans they were working on for the previous day worked." Clair dear are you worried about this mourning?" A younger fully dress Witch worriedly asked, as she lay beside a startled Witch.

"I am Ginny, but if this plan works we will back in classes and most importantly with our friends." Clair sighed as she got up to dress but stopped by her friend, to give the older girl a kiss, which sent an electric serge throughout her body, instantly she was a boy.

"Interesting instead of a frog turning into a Prince it's now a Princes that turns into a Prince." Ginny joked as her friend rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure Ginny, don't forget that I can easily turn again with another kiss." Harry groaned as he sat up to get ready for the day.

In the kitchen four Elementals talked about their plans while they ate." If this is like my last meeting with the Headmaster, our plans will work." Harry gravely informed his friends.

"You are probably right Harry, but I wish there was another way to remove the Charms." Ginny sadly asked, but another shook her head.

"My father rechecked everything he done, I'm afraid there is no other way." Luna gravely informed her friends.

"Then it's settled, we'll go on with our plans and Luna tells your father it's a go, we are leaving in a fifteen minutes so we can be in the Great Hall about half an hour after Breakfast starts." Harry firmly committed, before they all got ready to leave.

Great Hall

The room was noisy as the students and professors ate their breakfast, not knowing the events that will occur in less then a few minutes.

It was half an hour into breakfast when the doors opened for a messy hair teen, whom calmly walked in as glares were sent his way." Stay right there Potter!" Dumbledore firmly commanded with Wand in hand.

"Headmaster Dumbledore please consider what you are doing, I'm not what the Prophet is saying about me!" Harry quickly begged as he stopped in the middle of the room.

"Your lies won't work on me Potter, so give up now and we will go easy on you!" Dumbledore firmly commanded as the teen sadly look to him.

"If that what you want, I surrender." Harry sadly informed his Headmaster as he flicked his hand, causing his Wand to fall to the floor.

"Incarcerous!" Dumbledore quickly cast, and before the teen could do anything ropes wrapped tightly around him." This time you won't be going anywhere." Dumbledore firmly informed a not so happy teen, as the doors quickly open for a dozen Aurors and a grinning Minister.

Once the teen was surrounded with many Wands pointed in his direction, the Minister stepped up to him." It appears that your time in the spotlight has ended Potter!" Fudge smiled as the teen glared.

"You are a fool Fudge, using Dark Magic to turn my friends and professors against me, that is low even for you!" Harry spat, while getting a bloody slap to the face.

"You shouldn't talk about lies, since no one will believe you ever again." Fudge informed the teen in disgust, before turning to an Auror." I think its time for our gift for Potter!" Fudge commanded, and the Auror quickly left and returned a few minutes later with a Dementor trailing behind him." Dementor performed your duty to the Ministry." Fudge commanded, and the Dark creature floated up to the teen and immediately performed the kiss, which moments later the teen fell to the floor with blank eyes staring at the Head Table.

As the Headmaster and many others looked to the now soulless teen, a flood of emotions fell upon them, and soon everyone in the Great Hall realized that something was wrong." Fudge you fool, what have you done!" Dumbledore quickly yelled, as he now knows the truth.

"What I done, I just removed a threat to the Ministry Headmaster, just be glad I stopped this boy before he could do any damage." Fudge proudly informed a not so happy Headmaster, but before he could do anything, the doors slammed open for a dirty blond hair Wizard, whom quickly rushed into the room.

Once the new arrival rushed up to the scene, he looked not so nicely at the Minister." I'm David Lovegood I got something for Auror Shacklebolt!" David quickly informed the Head Auror and handed over a number of Parchments.

"Is this for real?" Shacklebolt shouted as he scanned the parchments.

"I assure you Auror Shacklebolt they are, and here is an example of one, don't worry I had weaken the Charm so it won't affect anyone anymore." David firmly informed the Auror, and he quickly scanned the Daily Prophet the other Wizard handed to him.

"This is enough proof for a full investigation, too bad we are too late." Shacklebolt sadly informed the Wizard, but turned to the Minister." Fudge I have here Documents of not only you allowing the use of a Dark Charms to make us believe your lies, also dealing with known Death Eaters, Aurors seize that scumbag!" Shacklebolt angrily yelled, and the other Aurors quickly grabbed onto the Minister.

"You can't do this to me, I'm the Minister…" Fudge started but quickly interrupted.

"Not anymore Fudge, if these Parchments are right, you are going to Azkaban Prison for a long time!" Shacklebolt firmly informed a cringing ex-Minister.

Once the Minister was secured, the Head Auror looked to his men." I want team two to head to the Daily Prophet office to check their Printing Press, and anything they can find on this Parchment." Shacklebolt ordered as he handed over a Parchment to another Auror." Team three go to Malfoy Manor and check this out!" Shacklebolt again commanded and handed over a second Parchment, the teams quickly left the room.

Once the teams were away, the Auror was called upon." Auror Shacklebolt, since Harry was innocent all this time can you dropped all charges against my Daughter and her friends." David firmly asked, and the Auror quickly nodded as he brought out a thin book, and begin skimming threw it.

"Ah yes the arrest warrants for Mr. Potter, Longbottom and Ms, Weasley and Lovegood, there all Wanted Posters of them is now changed to another Criminal." Shacklebolt informed the father as he waved his wand over the book." I'm so sorry about this, and hope you will forgive us for this mistake." Shacklebolt regrettably apologized.

"It was not your fault it was Fudge and the Prophet for spreading all those lies." David spat out, as another step forward.

"David I guess everyone here owes you and the teens an apology, especially Harry." Dumbledore sadly suggested, as he looked to the still figure on the ground.

"No I don't need it as well as the teens." David firmly informed the Headmaster." But we need to talk in private so would your office do?" David kindly asked as the Headmaster agreed before turning to his staff members.

"Madam Pomfrey can you take Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing and make the necessary arrangements." Dumbledore gravely suggested, and the Healer nodded before walking up to the fallen Wizard and levitating him away.

As the Headmaster and guests walked no one said anything until they reach the Headmaster's office and one got a shock of life." What the…" Dumbledore only could say as he spied four hooded Robe figures standing in his office.

"Ah you are here, but I guess you already know everything thanks to my daughter." David smiled, as one of the three removed her hood.

"Of course Mr. Lovegood and thanks again for helping us." Clair smiled as she noticed the shock look on her Headmaster face." Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm sorry about faking my death, since it was the only way to shock everyone back to normal." Clair informed Dumbledore while looking very sorry.

"It alright my dear, but I'm guessing you created a Clone thanks to your Familiar am I right?" Dumbledore smiled, as he looked glad that was the case.

"True but before we go on, I need to introduce the other Elementals." Clair smiled as she pointed to the red Robe Witch." This is Ginny, a Fire Elemental." Clair smiled, as her friend removed her hood." Next is Neville, he is an Earth Elemental." Clair continued as the brown Robe Wizard removes his hood." And lastly Luna, she is an Air Elemental." Clair finally introduced, and the White Robe Witch removed her hood, and quickly went to her father.

"Thank you daddy, we couldn't have done this without your help." Luna smiled as she hugged her father.

"Actually I should thank you're my darling Daughter." David smiled as he let his daughter go." If it was not for you and your friends, I wouldn't have a story against the corrupted Prophet." David smiled, as did his daughter.

After the family reunion a couch got everyone's attention." I believe we need to settle a few Guardians sadness Ms. Lakeshore." Dumbledore sadly informed a startled teen.

"Oh no everyone thinks I was Kissed." Clair worriedly called out and was ready to leave to the Hospital Wing where she knew her friends and family was mourning her clone, but stopped before she reached the office door.

"Clair wait, I have an idea if you are interested." Dumbledore called out as the teen turned to her Headmaster.

"What is it?" Clair quickly asked, and looking ready to leave.

"We could let the world believe you had been kiss, and come back as Clair Lakeshore so you won't have to worry about your fame or threat from Voldemort." Dumbledore kindly suggested to a wide-eye teen.

"Even though I know this would work, I would have to decline Headmaster I would not want to stay as girl longer then needed." Clair firmly informed an understanding Headmaster before leaving the room with the other Elementals.

Hospital Wing

In a private area of the room, a large group of Wizards and Witches mourn a messy hair teen with a blank look in his eyes." This is our entire fault!" Hermione cried as she buried her face in her friend's Robes.

"No it's not Hermione, the Daily Prophet did this to us, and if it was not for the Aurors being there now, I would go and tear the place apart." Sirius angrily yelled as he slammed his fist into an empty bed.

"Don't put all the blame on the Prophet, Fudge was the reason for them to write all those stories." Molly cried as the doors to the room opened for three students.

It took a moment before the occupants of the large room recognized the new arrivals when a scream was heard." GINNY!" Molly yelled as she quickly rushed up to the younger Witch to give her a teary hugged." I'm sorry for not believing you, I'm so sorry." Molly cried as she continues hugging the teen.

"Mom it's alright I know it's was not your fault." Ginny tried to say but her mother continued her crying.

With Ginny blocked the two friends walked over to the bed with messy hair teen and sighed." He really look like Harry does he?" Luna smiled, as did her friend.

"Yeah he does, Clover is pretty good at this." Neville smiled as a few heard him.

"What do you mean Clover is good at what?" Sirius quickly asked, as another caught on.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, do you mean this is a…" Hermione yelled but could not go on as the door to the Hospital Wing opened for a messy hair teen.

"I always known you were a bright Witch Her…" Clair started as she came in, but stopped as her Godfather rushed up to her and gave her a huge hugged.

A few minutes later a teary eye Sirius let go a blushing Witch." Don't dare do that again, don't you realized how much you hurt us pulling that stunt!" Sirius angrily shouted, while other voiced their anger at what the teen did.

For a few minutes the messy hair teen was yelled by her friends and family for the hurt she caused them, until she had enough and caused a ring of water to push the angry family away." I'm sorry I hurt you all for letting my Clone get kiss, but it was the only way to remove the charms the Prophet had place on you!" A not so happy Clair informed her friends and family." Or did you guys really wanted to see me get kissed just to remove the BLOODY CHARMS!" Clair now shouted at her wincing family.

"Clair…" Sirius started but stopped at seeing how badly hurt his Goddaughter looked.  
"Don't even try to apologized Black, I was going to forgive you for what had happen for the past weeks, but now I don't know!" Was Clair only warning before disappearing?

Once the teen was gone, three equally angry teens turned to the group." Thanks for destroying Clair's only hope for getting back her family!" Neville angrily informed everyone.

"And to let you guys know, Clair did hear and saw everything when you were under the Charms!" Luna angrily started, making the group wince at the memories of their past weeks." You should be glad that knowing about the Charm was what kept her hope up." Luna angrily finished as everyone's head fell in shame.

"Please we are sorry." Ron shamefully started but another interrupted him.

"You don't need to apologize to us, its Clair you need to say sorry too." Ginny angrily informed her Brother, before the three friends disappeared from the Hospital Wing.

With the Elementals gone, the group in the Hospital Wing fell into tears knowing that they made thing far worse then before, and as the Headmaster stepped in, he sadly shook his head." Please Clair, forgive us for our foolishness." Dumbledore silently prayed as he stepped back out, knowing Clair's family and friends need to deal with their second betrayal on their own.


	21. An unexpected situation

A/N; To tell you the truth, I made too many changes to this chapter, that I'm was not too sure about posting it, but unfortunately since I want to continue on I will have to stick to this please just bare it, and I will try to avoid another mistake.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The following day, three friends sat in a spacious living room, looking very worried about another friend." When do you think Harry will come out?" Ginny worriedly asked, as she looked upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

"I wish know, what his family and friends said hurt him far more then we thought." Luna sadly reminded her friend.

"But I don't get it, we all knew and even plan on this happening, so why did Clair get very upset over her family getting angry at her?" Neville worriedly asked, as the two girls looked unsure.

"I know everything seem to go as we plan until we left for the Hospital Wing, Clair looked so happy until Sirius snapped at her." Ginny angrily informed her friends.

"You know this reminds me of something but I can't put a finger on it?" Luna suggested before losing herself in her thoughts.

"You are right, Clair don't usually get upset very quickly, but…" Ginny started but a little messy hair girl suddenly appeared looking very worried.

"Ginny, Luna, Clair can't turn back into a boy and she is bleeding." Clover quickly yelled causing the two friends to stand up.

"Great I hope it's not what I think it is?" Ginny cried out as she and Luna rushed upstairs and to the first door.

In a large room the door to the room open for two Witches, both was shock at seeing their friend lying on the ground with blood on her hand." Clair is you alright?" Ginny quickly asked, but stopped as she saw the condition her friend was in.

"Oh Clair is this first time you getting your Period?" Luna gently asked, as she came to her friend, whom they were helping to stand.

"Getting what?" Clair groggily asked, as her worriedly looked to each other.

"Clair its something we girls go threw once a month for a whole week, and unfortunately for the first three months is hell for us." Ginny grimness as she remembered her first time.

"What do you mean?" Clair worriedly asked, as her friends looked grim.

"Our magic won't work properly and off course the uncomfortable Bleeding cycles that happen during the week." Ginny grimly informed her friend.

"And don't forget the uncontrollable emotional outburst that was probably what had happen yesterday." Luna informed her friend.

"Oh no I didn't mean to yell at them, I…" Clair started, but stopped as she started crying losing the little control of her emotions.

"Come on Clair, we better get you to the Hospital Wing, so you can get the Potions to help you with this problem." Ginny sighed, as she use magic to clean up her friend, and then with Luna does help have her friend standing.

"I'll warn Neville of what is happening, and not to follow us to give Clair some privacy." Luna suggested, and left the room, as Ginny disappeared with her friend.

Headmaster's office

Almost a full day has passed since the Elementals disappearance and the Headmaster was not taking it well as he was working on some papers, but a Floo call interrupted him." Albus, Clair is here and is suffering from a severe case of Monthlies." Pomfrey worriedly informed a startled Headmaster.

"Did you say Monthlies Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore shockingly asked.

"Yes, and from my scans this is her first time, which is unheard of since Witches should have started around or before coming to Hogwarts?" Pomfrey worriedly informed a lost in thought Headmaster.

"I may know why this happen late Madam Pomfrey, but please just treat the symptoms and don't ask any questions other then helping her cope with the problems." Dumbledore firmly informed a startle Healer.

"But sir there is more, her stress levels is off the charts, which part of it is cause by her Monthlies, but I think there maybe other reasons." Pomfrey worriedly informed a knowing Headmaster.

"I may have idea of what is causing Clair to be stressed, but please I will be by in fifteen minutes, so please just treat her for now." Dumbledore firmly asked, and the Healer nodded before ending the call.

As the Healer head disappeared from the Fireplace, the Headmaster sighed." So Harry must not have been able to handle this situation as well as we thought." Dumbledore sadly sighed as he remember what the teen went threw during the pass year." I must do something to help him." Dumbledore firmly committed himself as he made several Fire calls.

In less then ten minutes a large group of Wizards and Witches was sitting in the Headmaster's office wondering why they were called upon." As you all now know that Harry James Potter is alive, and had not been Kissed which is still had not made public yet." Dumbledore kindly informed everyone.

"Of course we know that, we were there when we made the mistake of betraying him again." Sirius angrily reminded the Headmaster.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, why are you bringing this up?" Hermione quickly asked, as she looked to the Age Headmaster.

"Because Clair is again back in the Hospital Wing under the Healer's care at this moment." Dumbledore sadly informed a group that was now getting ready to leave." One second, you need to know why she is under the Healer's care." Dumbledore quickly stopped the group, whom glared before settling down again.

For a few minutes the Headmaster went over what had happen, and once he was done, a red hair Witch gave out a gasped." Oh poor dear, the next few months is not going to look good for her." Molly gasped out as a few agreed, knowing the problems of what young Witches goes threw.

"That maybe so, but I believe that is only part of her problems, which I fear she might be handling her Curse as well as we thought." Dumbledore gravely informed a shock group.

"Headmaster, I thought Harry had someone to talk too, to help him with the Curse?" Molly now worriedly asked.

"I had originally thought Harry has talked to Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore kindly asked, but the teen quickly shook her head.

"No not really sir, to tell you the truth I never thought to ask, since I knew it was a private thing for us girls." Hermione answered looking worried for her friend.

"Then in the near future I believe we need some counseling to do on Mr. Potter, but for now lets check up on him." Dumbledore sadly suggested, and with that said he got up to leave with the others following.

Hospital Wing

The Healer was just finishing up when the doors opened for a group of nervous visitors." Albus, I don't think this is the right time for visitors." Pomfrey firmly informed the Headmaster.

"I know Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore started, while noticing three Elementals taking defensive positions around a bed with a sleeping occupant." Please we won't do anything to cause Ms. Lakeshore anymore distress, I promise you that." Dumbledore kindly promised, and the Elementals nodded.

"We know that Headmaster, I guess we are still worried for our friend." Neville nervously informed the new arrivals.

"True friends you are all are I'm glad Ms. Lakeshore have you to help her deal with problems." Dumbledore sadly smiled, as he gestured everyone to sit at a distance for the time being.

Once everyone got settled down, Dumbledore took the Healer aside." Madam Pomfrey, I guess you still want to know about the Curse Ms. Lakeshore is affected by?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and the Healer looked to him.

"I would appreciate that Headmaster, what do you know about the Curse?" Pomfrey firmly asked as the Headmaster sighed.

"All I can say it's a Gender Bender Curse, and as you already know its irremovable, but there is a way to temporary remove it." Dumbledore started and went more into the Curse, and what was discus earlier.

Once the Headmaster was finished the Healer sighed as she closed her eye." I'll make some arrangements to talk to Clair about her feminine side, and see about what we can do about her current situation." Pomfrey finished as the Headmaster agreed.

"You won't be alone I'm sure every one of us will stick to Harry to help him deal with his problems." Dumbledore kindly suggested which the Healer accepted.

The following day a young Witch slowly awoke groaning." Oh my head…" Clair painfully cried out, causing someone to be at her side.

"Here Ms. Lakeshore drink this." Pomfrey firmly commanded as she passes a vial with a fowl looking liquid and the teen quickly gulp the not so tasty Potion.

"Yuck why does it taste worse then yesterday?" Clair grumbled as her head cleared up.

"Probably because you were feeling the full effects of your condition Ms. Lakeshore, maybe next time you would read up on your feminine side so you wouldn't get caught off guard again Mr. Potter." Pomfrey informed a shock teen.

"You know who I am?" Clair quickly asked, while now noticing others around her bed.

"I do, and I should warn you now that your magical levels is now erratic, and is interfering with your Curse, and because of this, you won't be able to turn into a boy, until your cycle is over I'm afraid." Pomfrey warned a gulping teen.

"So I'm stuck as a girl for a week?" Clair quickly guessed as the Healer nodded.

"I'm afraid so Ms. Lakeshore, but for now I'll get your breakfast, and later I will be expecting to have a nice long talk about this Curse, since there is a few more Witches topics you should be aware of Ms. Lakeshore." Pomfrey warned as she got up to leave.

With the Healer gone, the Headmaster took a nearby seat." It appears Ms. Lakeshore we got some things to discuss." Dumbledore firmly asked, as the teen looked to him.

"Um why do I have a feeling I won't like this?" Clair worriedly asked, causing her Headmaster to smile.

"It won't be that bad Ms. Lakeshore." Dumbledore smiled and began the long Healing process which helped Clair deal with her friends and family Betrayals.


	22. Losing control

A/N; Alright this is the last time I'm doing a Monthlies part of the story, I can't seem to think of things for her to do while confine to bed, oh well I hope you don't mind the Cliff hanger at the end.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hospital Wing

The following day after her return, a young witch lies in bed in a fowl mood, and even with Potions that should have helped her, seem to only slightly decrease the discomfort she was feeling thanks to the Monthlies she just started." Please Madam Pomfrey can't you increase the Dosage or give me something stronger." Clair snapped at the Healer whom sighed as she got things in order as she scampered about the room.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lakeshore, but the next batch of Potions won't be ready for another hour, so please try to control your emotional outburst." Pomfrey firmly suggested, but knew it would be pointless since when a young Witch start her Monthlies, they have either little or no control over their emotions.

"Yeah right, it's easier said then done!" Clair snapped again, as she laid back wishing she could go to sleep, but she could not do since she woke up that morning.

"I know my dear, but please try." Pomfrey gently suggested, as she left the room.

Just outside the Hospital Wing, the Healer sighed as she met the Headmaster." So how is our residential patient?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as the Healer glared.

"That girl is much worse then anyone I treated before, even worse then Molly when she was here!" Pomfrey firmly informed a cringing Headmaster.

"Yes I remember, Molly was one of the few who started their monthlies during their first years, didn't we have to confine her in a private part of the Hospital Wing because of her outburst?" Dumbledore remembered as the Healer shuddered.

"I still have nightmares of that week, and it took me days to get the Hospital Wing back in order." Pomfrey shivered as she remembered the event." Luckily Clair is not as worse as Molly was, so she can stay where she is." Pomfrey calmly suggested, and the Headmaster understood.

"Now that is said, is Clair well enough for a visitor?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and the Healer grinned.

"You can try now, but it's your funeral." Pomfrey warned before she left for the Dungeons to check on Clair's potions.

Once inside the Hospital Wing, the Headmaster smiled as he walked over to the lone occupant of the room." Clair since I know you are not feeling too well, I won't ask." Dumbledore smiled while getting a death glare from the teen.

"Is there a reason for your visit Headmaster Dumbledore?" Clair snapped unkindly, as a patient Headmaster sat down.

"I just came by to tell you I'm putting off telling the world of your counterparts being alive until you can change back." Dumbledore calmly informed a still glaring Witch.

"Yeah right, I bet you still want me to go into hiding as a girl, which I won't do!" Clair quickly snapped at the still patient Headmaster.

"That hasn't crossed my mind since I suggested it a couple days ago Ms. Lakeshore." Dumbledore calmly started, as he looks to the teen." I just thought it would be best if the world have proof that Harry is indeed alive and with a soul." Dumbledore calmly informed a slowly calming teen.

"I'm sorry professor I can't seem to stop snapping at everyone." Clair sighed at the problem at hand.

"I fully understand Clair, I had to deal with a few First Years starting their monthlies late, but I must say yours is almost as bad as Molly's was." Dumbledore informed the teen while cringing at the memory.

"I heard about it from Madam Pomfrey, did you really have to confine her to a private area?" Clair worriedly asked as the Headmaster nodded.

"I'm afraid so, since unlike you who are just losing control of your emotions, Molly was also losing control of her magic, which was causing severe damages to the room." Dumbledore informed a wide-eye teen.

"Wow I had accidental magic before, but I don't remember them being dangerous." Clair now calmly informed a smiling Headmaster.

"Accidental Magic is usual not dangerous Clair, but there was few cases would cause the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to come to fix things." Dumbledore smiled as he looked glad that the teen seem to be acting like her normal self." Now that said, do you think you can have some visitors without snapping at them?" Dumbledore calmly asked, as the teen sighed.

"I guess for a little while, since I don't know when I will start getting moody again." Clair calmly started with a sigh." But please I only want to see my Elemental friends." Clair firmly informed an understanding Headmaster.

"I will be back in a few seconds then Ms. Lakeshore." Dumbledore smiled as he stood up and left the room.

A few minutes later three friends happily greeted a fourth, as they came up to the bed she was on." So Clair, when is Madam Pomfrey planning on releasing you?" Ginny smiled as she gave a more then a friendly hug to her friend.

"Unfortunately for me, the whole week, or at least as long as my cycle is complete." Clair groaned as the two Witches of the group shivered.

"I was wondering Clair, is Madam Pomfrey is going confine you here for the next few months, during your monthlies?" Luna worriedly asked.

"That is an unfortunate yes, and to make things worse, I can't try to avoid it by staying a boy during the week I'm schedule to have one." Clair groaned at the warning." Since Madam Pomfrey says if I try to put off the Monthlies, the next one could be as worst as it is now." Clair finished with a sigh at the restrictions.

"You better do what Madam Pomfrey orders Clair, I know from experience there will be times you might find yourself relieving the first three months of your cycles." Ginny groaned as another spoke up.

"Ah since there is a Wizard present, can you talk about something else?" Neville uncomfortably asked, and the girls quickly agreed.

With the talk of the Monthlies over, the young Wizard looked to the others." Guys we should tell Clair about what Whisper just learnt." Neville nervously suggested, as the Bedridden teen looked to her friends.

"What's wrong guys, is there going to be an attack by Demons?" Clair worriedly asked, since she was not in good shape to fight.

"No it's not the Demons, He who must not be name is fully healed and planning on an attack on Hogwarts, and unfortunately we don't have a set date yet." Luna worriedly informed a startled teen.

"That is strange, why is Voldemort going to attack us, since I thought he would after revenge against the Demons?" Clair uncertainly asked her friends, but another spoke up.

"Actually Ms. Lakeshore, I believe Voldemort might be after a certain book in my possession." Dumbledore calmly informed four startled students, whom had not realize the Headmaster was in the room.

"Um sir, what book is this?" Ginny worriedly asked, as she sat comfortably next to the bedridden teen.

"The Merlin's book of spells, it holds the key to defending us against the Demons." Dumbledore gravely informed the four friends.

"Can anyone learn from the Book?" Clair quickly asked.

"I'm afraid only powerful Wizards that are an expert in spell casting can do those spells." Dumbledore gravely startled as he looked to the teens." And right now there is just a handful of Wizards can learn from the book, which luckily includes me." Dumbledore finished, as he looked to the young teens.

"I guess this would be the best, and with our Elemental magic we don't need to try to learn anything from the book." Neville uncertainly suggested, and the others agreed.

"I agree that you don't need the spells, but speaking of learning will you four return for classes?" Dumbledore knowingly asked, and three teens looked to another.

"I guess once I am release from the Hospital Wing I'll go back as Harry." Clair informed a relived Headmaster.

"If Clair is alright with this, I will go back now." Neville quickly asked, and his friend agreed.

"Neville if you are going back, can you get the class work I missed." Clair asked looking hopeful, and the teen agreed.

"Clair you don't need to do any backup work, since it was something that was out of anyone control to cause you to miss classes." Dumbledore quickly informed the friends.

"Even though that is the case, I want to study, so Neville please just get the assignments you are doing now." Clair quickly suggested, and her friend agreed.

An hour later as the friends talked about current events, the residential Healer stepped in." All right children, Ms. Lakeshore needs her rest, so please leave and then you may come back after dinner." Pomfrey firmly suggested, as the teens groaned.

"Can we come back sooner?" Neville quickly asked as he and his friends got up to leave.

"I'm sorry but I will be giving Ms. Lakeshore some potent Potions, which will most likely put her to sleep for most of the day." Pomfrey firmly warned as she held up several Vials of what appears to be very nasty liquids." So I would suggest you all wait till dinner." Pomfrey firmly suggested, and the teens gave a goodbye hugged to their friend before leaving.

Once the friends were away, the Headmaster kindly spoke up." Before you take you Potions Ms. Lakeshore, care to tell me of your relationship to Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as the young teen blushed.

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore we are a couple, but not only us, Neville and Luna is also a couple." Clair quickly informed the Headmaster while blushing darkly.

"Ah young love, but I see that Ms. Weasley has no problems with your Curse, am I right Ms. Lakeshore?" Dumbledore knowingly asked.

"No Ginny do not mind, but she still prefers my Wizard half to my Witch's half." A very embarrass Clair informed the Headmaster as the Healer stepped to her bed.

"Thanks for the warning Ms. Lakeshore, I better add certain things a couple should know, before a certain accident arises." Pomfrey firmly warned, as the teen gulped." But for now please take these potions they should be enough to for you to get a good night sleep." Pomfrey informed a not so happy teen.

"Do the Potions taste as bad as they look?" Clair gulped as she took the Potions.

"Please remind me Ms. Lakeshore, it been awhile since I had to take it." Pomfrey smiled, as the teen made a disgusted look as she swallowed the first of two potions." Yes just as I remembered, they are not the pleasant of Potions." Pomfrey grinned, as the teen gave a death glare.

"And I thought the Polyjuice..." Clair quickly stopped herself from making a mistake of telling her professors of a certain event.

"Yes this is as bad as the Polyjuice Potion, but care to tell me when you tasted it, since I believe it isn't taught until seventh year." Pomfrey firmly asked, as she looked directly at the guilty look the teen was showing.

"I read it from somewhere." Clair only said before gulping the last Potions while looking about to throw up.

"Don't you dare Ms. Lakeshore, try to hold it in since the Potion wouldn't do any good on the bed!" Pomfrey warned as the teen lay back looking like she was about to fall asleep." Good the Potion is strong enough you will need to take it every afternoon of this week to relieve yourself of your problems." Pomfrey smiled, as she tucked the teen in, and left with the Headmaster.

For an unknown amount of time, a young Witch groggily awoke to some loud noises, and she slowly sat up to see her Elemental friends blocking a group from entering the room." Please let us in, we want to try to help?" A bushy hair Witch quickly begged as the friends stood their ground.

"No Hermione, you should know that this isn't the best of time for a visit, especially from those who would cause Clair more distress then she is already has." Ginny firmly informed a flinching group.

"It's alright guys, I guess they can stay in the room if they want, but please keep your distance until I'm ready." Clair begged as she still felt some of her condition, but it was not as worse as before.

"Are you sure Clair, you shouldn't be around people that could cause you more stress." Ginny warned as her friend nodded.

"I'm sure Ginny." Clair sighed, as she saw her Godfather, and her family looking awful as they sat on beds far across from her.

For the next few days pass slowly for a young witch, as she lay in bed either doing class work, being with friends, or just lying down doing nothing, while the family that had betrayed her stayed silent, it was like this until the third day, when one decided to break the silence." Clair please can we talk." Sirius nervously asked, as the teen sighed as she looked to her Godfather.

"What is it Mr. Black?" Clair firmly asked, while wishing she could snap at her Godfather, but since taking the potions, she has a bit more control of her emotions.

"Please we want to try to apologize, but we can't when we are kept away." Sirius begged as the teen sighed.

"Please Sirius, can it wait until my problems is over, even with the potions I'm still emotionally unstable." Clair begged with a snapped to her voice, causing the Wizard to flinch.

"If you put it that way, I guess we can wait until then." Sirius sadly informed the teen with a sigh." But please I would like to know if you can see in your heart to forgive us?" Sirius worriedly asked, as the teen looked to him.

"I'm not ready to answer that now, please wait until I can fully control what I'm feeling." Clair glared as her Godfather took the hint.

"Then I guess I will be going back to the other side of the room, if you want anything, you know where I will be." Sirius sadly informed the teen, before leaving to where others were keeping their distance.

The night before the week was up, a messy hair teen quickly sat up wondering what made her wake." What is going on?" Clair thought as she heard a soft explosion coming from somewhere far from the Hospital Wing." Are we under attack?" Clair worriedly thought as she slowly sat up, but quickly went down since she was feeling some cramps starting to act up." Great I really hate this weakness." Clair grumbled, as she tried to get up again, but this time very slowly.

After a ten minute walk, a teen face fell as she stepped into the destroyed remains of the main entrance to the school." This is not good, not good at all." Clair thought as she saw Demons attacking both the Order of the Phoenix, and her Elementals friends." I got to do something..." Clair last thought was, as another voice sounded.

"Stupefy!" A voice madly yelled, and the teen fell to the ground stunned." So Snape info was accurate, Lakeshore magic is very unstable to be a threat to us." A dark cloak figure smiled, as she took the Witch's hand and both was gone.


	23. Elementals attack

A/N; Sorry another cliffy at the end, I just wanted to focus on the battle for Hogwarts for this chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Unknown Location

In a dark and damp dungeon a messy hair teen groggily awoke as pains hit her." Oh what happen, last I remembered was a battle." Clair painfully thought as she sat up with her arm around her stomach." Darn these cramps, I wish I was over this!" Clair thought as she looked about, but only saw a bare stone room, with a wooden door at the far end." Why do I have the sinking feeling I was captured by Tom." Clair worriedly thought as she sat trying to think of a way to get out, but knew with her magic now unstable, she would have a better chance of walking out of here." There is only one chance." Clair thought and closed her eyes." Clover where are you?" Clair thought while focusing on her Familiar and instantly images of an intense battle formed in her mind." Oh no, she and the other Elementals are still fighting against the Demons." Clair worriedly thought since she knew her Familiar more needed at the battle then to rescue her.

Hogwarts grounds

A brown Robe Wizard waved his hand to create sharp spikes to quickly rise out of the ground and skewered several Demon dogs." Great four down, and hundreds more to go." Neville worriedly thought as he ran into the Demons swinging his Battle Axe trying to take out many Demons as he ran

In another part of the battlefield, a white Robe teen is giving cover fire for a group of Wizards trying to defend the school, by sending clear Arrows at the advancing Demons." Hmm I got to remember that Homework assignment due tomorrow I hope I will have time after this." Luna worriedly thought as one of her arrows sliced a large humanoid Demon in half.

While the battle was fought on the ground, in the air another battle was being fought as a fiery Pegasus with a red Robe teen flew at huge bat like creatures burning them as they got too close." Well done Blaze let keep them from helping the Ground Forces." Ginny commanded but stopped as she notice a forty foot Watery Dragon stopping her attack on the wall of endless Bats." Clover what's wrong?" Ginny called out, but the Dragon shook her head indicating it was nothing before sending out strong blasts of water that tore the Demon Bats apart.

Back on the ground, Wizards sent out curses at the Demons, unfortunately for them, they weren't as affective as the Elemental attacks." Mad-eye is there any news?" Dumbledore quickly asked a battle scarred Wizard heading his way.

"A few of the Order Members was Portkey away due to some serious injuries, but we are holding our ground thanks to the Elementals." Moody barked, as he looked glad for the teens help.

"Holding our ground is all we can do." Dumbledore worriedly informed his friend since they still don't know enough Merlin's spells to defend themselves against the Demons." Mad-eye please round up the remaining Order Members, and we will try to push forward against the Demons." Dumbledore firmly ordered, and the Auror nodded.

Luckily for the Order, the Elementals had successfully pushed the Demons back for a few minutes break, and they all quickly meet each other for a quick meeting." Sir in order for us to win this battle, we need to find and then kill the commander of this Demon Army." Neville worriedly informed his Headmaster.

"That is easier said then done, we must have killed hundreds of Demons already, and still hundreds more are coming out of the Forbidding Forest." Shacklebolt tiredly informed the young teen.

"Then we must strike where the Demons are coming from, that is where we will find their commander." Dumbledore firmly informed a cringing group.

"If that is the case, I will go and find the Commander myself, while you all keep the Army off my back." Neville firmly informed the shock group.

"No you can't you just a child!" An Order Member cried out in disbelief.

"I may not be a fully grown Wizard I am a fully trained Elemental." Neville firmly informed a startled Member." I may not be the first choice to go up against a Third Level Demon sir, but since Clair isn't here, I am the only option." Neville firmly committed himself.

"Wait what about Ginny or Luna, aren't they Elementals!" Moody barked out.

"That we are Mad-eye, but haven't you seen our attacks, we either attack from the distance, or make a quick kill, we both are not train to fight in close quarters, unlike Clair or Neville." Ginny regrettably informed the Ex-Auror.

"Then we have no choice in the matter, Neville please be careful, and hurry back." Dumbledore gravely informed a gulping teen.

"I will try to be fast, and good luck to you all." Neville calmly said, before being absorbed into the ground to everyone's shock.

"What did he just do?" An Order Member stuttered out, while another Elemental giggled.

"We have a two ways of Traveling, our most common is Teleporting, and the second is by the way of our Elements, which allows us to move stealthy about so we can't be notice." Luna informed everyone, but noises got their attention as a new wave of Demons approaches.

"Here we go again!" Ginny gulped before jumping onto her Pegasus and flew into the air, while others got ready for the next round of the Battle.

Forbidding Forest

Just yards into the forest, a five foot diameter pitch dark sphere floated just a foot off the ground, a brown Robe figure rose out of the ground, and sighed as he saw the Dark circle." A Demon Gate, this is how the Demons are summoning their Army." Neville worriedly thought just before rolling to the side, just missing the bonelike spikes, which shot out of the ground from where he once stood.

"Impressive, you somehow knew my attack was coming." A menacing voice sounded, causing the teen to turn to a nine-foot humanlike Skeleton creature walked before him.

"So you are the Demon Army commander, I should've known you would be hiding close to the Gate." Neville firmly guessed, as the skeleton creature looked to the young teen with its empty eye sockets.

"An Elemental, I been hearing rumors that there is a group here!" The Demon sneered, as he waved his hand sending out bonelike spears at the Elemental, but he just waved his hand creating an earthen wall." Foolish Human that won't stop my attack!" The Demon yelled as the spear hit the wall and exploded, causing dirt and debris to fly everywhere.

For a few minutes dust was everywhere, until a wind blew it away to show a small creator, and no Elemental in sight." Too easy, these Elementals are weaker then I…" The Demon could finish as the ground shook, as a huge Earthen Hand shot out, and grabbed the Demon.

"I am not easy to kill Demon!" Neville yelled as he quickly rose out of the ground, and squeezed his hand, causing the larger hand to squeeze the now trap Demon.

"You'll pay for this!" The Demon yelled, as the Earthen Hand broke apart as spikes shot out of his skeletal body, and he was immediately free." Now take this." The Demon yelled as he created a spike orb and flew at the young Elemental, but an earthen wall block it before it could do any damage.

"Now it's my turn!" Neville shouted and a long thing mettle spike shot out of the ground skewering the Demon in half as it tried to step back, but was too late.

"Just because I don't have skin, you had to send the spike between there!" The Demon angrily yelled as it saw where the spike entered into his skeleton body.

"I was aiming for your stomach, it not my fault you moved." A very embarrassed Neville tried to explain.

"You wait once I am free I will do far worse then this!" The Demon yelled but the Elemental attack just begun.

"No you will not." Neville shouted as the Demon went to pieces as the Metal spike expanded into branches.

Once the Demon was dead, the Pitch black Demon Gate was gone." It's over…" Neville smiled as he steps forward, but gave out a yell a second later." OH NO!" Neville only could shout.

Hogwarts Grounds

The renewed battle lasted more the fifteen minutes after a Neville disappeared, but soon relief was in sight as Demons were thinning out, and after five more minutes the Defenders of Hogwarts was just dispatching the last few surviving Demons.

With the battle over, the Headmaster of Hogwarts sighed as he looked over the battlefield." What a mess, it's going to take us a Week to clean this up." Dumbledore gave out a sigh as another stepped up to him.

"Sir we were lucky, there were no reported deaths, and those Ported to St. Mungo's will be alright within a Week." Shacklebolt gravely informed an accepting Headmaster.

"What about Neville, has anyone seen him?" Dumbledore worriedly ask as two Elementals stepped up to him.

"Actually I know where he is, I'll get him now." Luna sighed, as she disappeared and a few minutes later reappeared with a young Wizard leaning on her shoulder.

"Neville what happen?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as he noticed the young Wizard right leg was slightly off the ground, and he was leaning onto the young Witch for support.

"I ah tripped on a large root after I defeated the Demon." An embarrass Neville confessed, causing the Headmaster to laugh.

"Good to see you haven't change that much." Dumbledore grinned, as did others.

"And luckily he got me to help him when he gets into trouble." Luna smiled, but before she could continue a three-year-old messy hair girl appeared.

"I'm sorry, but Clair been Kidnapped!" Clover worriedly informed a shock group.

"But it can't be, we got almost every ward protecting Clair, there is no way anyone could have gotten to her!" Sirius stuttered out, not believing what he just heard.

"I'm afraid she heard the battle going on, and went to investigate, that was how she was taken." Clover sadly informed the elder Wizard, whom quickly turned to her.

"I thought you were her Guardian, why didn't you save my Godchild!" Sirius almost shouted in anger at the thought of losing his only link to his dead friends.

"Sirius calm down, I believe Clover had a reason." Dumbledore gently informed an unsure Godparent.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I was in the middle of the battle when Clair was taken, but since it's safe to leave I can now go to her, and save her before she get hurt or worse." Clover firmly informed everyone before vanishing.

With the Guardian gone, the Headmaster sighed as he looked to everyone." Hopefully Clover will be able to do what she hope to do, but for now we got injured to take care of." Dumbledore firmly suggested, as he knew Clair's family is now worried about the missing teen.


	24. Reunions

A/N; For the readers who thought I should make those that had betrayed Harry pay, I just wanted to say that I didn't have the heart to have Harry do anything serious to them, so I making a happy reunion now, so I can get to other parts of the story going.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Unknown location

It's been several hours since her capture, and a young Witch sighed in relief as she felt a familiar presence." Clover I want to see why I was taken, so can you get my potions so I can at least bare my condition." Clair thought as she stayed still, trying not alert her captors.

"Fine sis I will follow orders, but the second you are in danger I'm taking you back to school." Clover firmly warned, as her presence was gone for a few minutes, but return quickly to return to hand over several Vials.

"Thanks Clover, for now just stay hidden I should be alright for now." Clair firmly suggested, as she quickly took the potions.

It was not till several hours later, when the door was shoved opened and several Black Robe Wizards stepped in to the room." Get up Mudblood, our Lord and Master wishes for your presence!" A Wizard barked out, as he painfully grabbed one of the teen's arms and pulled her up.

"Ouch you are hurting me!" Clair grumbled, as another took hold of her other arm.

"Shut it Mudblood, just be glad our Lord order us to not touch you, or you will be doing far worse things to you!" Another Wizard warned, and the teen quickly gulped, as she roughly taken out of the Dungeon.

A few minutes later a group entered a dark room with a snakelike Wizard sitting on a thrown of bones." Bring the wench to me!" Voldemort quickly hissed, and two Wizards dropped a young Witch to make her fall before him." Yes you are the Witch that captured my spy!" Voldemort madly hissed at the teen as she painfully tried to sit up.

"I wonder why anyone would want a stinky rat around!" Clair snapped at the Dark Lord.

"So rude, you better show some respect to your Lord!" Voldemort hissed, as the teen rolled her eyes.

"You are no Lard of mine Tom Riddle." Clair slightly grinned at her joke.

"Don't call me by that Muggle name!" Voldemort angrily hisses, as a wand shot out into his hand." CRUCIO!" Voldemort madly hissed, causing a Death Eater to fall to the ground screaming in pain." Snape I think this got to be the worst idea you taught of." Voldemort madly informed his Death Eater." Bringing a Witch in the middle of her Monthlies for interrogation is not a great idea!" Voldemort firmly informed a cringing Wizard.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I thought with her magic being unstable, she would be more controllable!" Snape stuttered in fear.

"I don't care what you believe, just be right about this girl being Potter!" Voldemort snapped at the fallen Wizard, causing the teen to stare in horror.

"No, no Snape shouldn't have known about me, Dumbledore promised no one but those I trust would know!" Clair worriedly thought, before looking at the Dark Lord." I can assure you that Snape is wrong about me Riddle, I am not Potter!" Clair worriedly informed a grinning Snakelike Wizard.

"I'm afraid Ms. Potter, I already know the truth, you been cursed by a Gender Bender Curse and I just confirmed it just now!" Voldemort firmly informed a wide-eyed teen.

"SNAPE YOU TRAITOR, Dumbledore should not have trusted you!" Clair angrily yelled at an emotionless Wizard.

"Potter I never was on the Light side to begin with, I was and always been on the Dark Lord's side!" Snape dryly informed a glaring teen.

"In that case, I want to know how you know about me!" Clair angrily asked, as the Wizard glared.

"I'm a spy, I can find out anything that would require the Dark Lord's attention." Snape unemotionally informed a still glaring teen.

"Well in that case, I wouldn't fully mind doing this." Clair snapped at the Wizard, before giving out a yell." CLOVER NOW!" Clair yelled, and a second later a large number of streams of water flew about blasting the all the Dark Wizards painfully to the ground.

Just after being sent to the ground, a snakelike man shakily stood up." This isn't my day!" Voldemort gasped out, as he looked to the teen." What sort of Sorcery is that, you shouldn't even been able to cast a simple spell!" Voldemort hissed in surprised.

"That is something you will never learn, now goodbye, and do pray that I will never see you again, or our next meeting you will not live through it." Clair glaringly warned before disappearing.

Hospital Wing

In a spacious room full of occupied beds, while a Witch suddenly appeared, a black cloak figure flew across the room, to painfully land on the ground to everyone surprise." Snape, you will pay for this!" Clair angrily yelled as her wand appeared in her hands.

"Clair don't do it, your magic is still too unstable you would not be able to cast properly!" Pomfrey quickly warned as the young Witch advance to the fallen Wizard.

"I don't care at this moment, thanks to Snape, Voldemort knows my secret!" Clair angrily snapped at the Healer." Redu…" Clair started but another spell stopped her.

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore firmly called out, and the young Witch fell to the ground.

After securing the young Witch to an available bed, the age Headmaster sighed as he looked to an Order Member." Shacklebolt I want you to secure Snape to an empty Classroom, and have someone guard him while you get the most powerful Truth Potion the Ministry can provide." Dumbledore gravely informed an accepting Auror.

"That would rule out Veritaserum, I will see what I can get from our Department." Shacklebolt firmly suggested, as he levitated the stunned Wizard away.

The following day a teen groggily awoke to see an unhappy Headmaster sitting beside her." Excuse me Headmaster Dumbledore why am I being restrained to the bed?" Clair worriedly asked, since she could not move an inch.

"Oh sorry about that, I had forgotten to remove the charms." Dumbledore absently informed the teen as he wave his wand.

"Thanks, now what happen to Snape so I can kill him?" Clair firmly asked, as the Headmaster sighed.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Snape is already in Auror custody and is awaiting his trial, which I assure you he will be either in Azkaban prison, or getting the Dementor's kiss before your week is up." Dumbledore informed a pouting teen.

"Great I want to hurt him badly, since thanks to him Voldemort know about me!" Clair angrily informed an understanding Headmaster.

"I'm afraid that is not only your concern, I fear your curse will be out since Tom could make it public thanks to his supporters." Dumbledore warned a cringing teen.

"Great now what I'm going to do, I won't be able to go in hiding as Clair when I go out in public!" Clair cried out in frustration.

"There are other methods we can use Clair, but we can decide when the time is needed." Dumbledore firmly suggested as he looked to a still worried teen." But for now, I believe you got some friends who are worried about you." Dumbledore kindly informed a startled teen, as he gestured to the other Elementals, whom were waiting patiently until the two finished their talk.

In no time Clair was reunited with her friends, and after a few minutes the Headmaster gave out a cough." I hate to break this up, but I believe Madam Pomfrey needs to check up on a certain teen." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as the stern Healer stepped up to the bed.

"Ms. Lakeshore that was foolish of you to leave the Hospital Wing in your condition." Pomfrey firmly warned, as she did some magical scans." But it seems you came out of it without a scratch, so you can leave once you are able to change into a boy." Pomfrey informed a relieved teen.

"So Madam Pomfrey when can I go, isn't my week almost over?" Clair quickly asked a lost in thought Healer.

"I believe you can try it now, since your last day was yesterday." Pomfrey informed a wide-eye teen.

"YES, I can finally leave here!" Clair happily yelled just as a whirlwind of water engulfed her, instantly it splashed onto the other occupants of the room, while revealing a very happy Wizard, whom grew very worried a second later." Oops I guess I better start training again." Harry quickly suggested as he saw his very wet and not so happy friends, before rushing out of the room.

"You better run Potter, when I get my hands on you will wish you were again stuck as a girl." Ginny yelled before rushing out of the room with the others.

With the Elementals gone, the Headmaster sighed as he magically dried himself." It seems Harry is back to normal." Dumbledore smiled as the Healer sighed as she too magical dried herself.

"It appears so Headmaster, but unfortunately this calm will last until next month we will be going through this all over again." Pomfrey again sighed before leaving to her office.

Headmaster Office

Later that night the Headmaster called upon his professors for an important meeting." Glad to see you all, I'm here to reveal a secret that will be made public tomorrow, and here it he is." Dumbledore proudly introduced, and a young Wizard appeared shocking everyone.

"I'm sorry for faking my death, but it was the only way to remove the Charms you all were under." Harry sorely informed everyone.

"Mr. Potter there is no need for apologies, after what was done to you and your friends; it is us who should apologies." McGonagal sadly informed the young Wizard before surprising him with a hug.

Once the once lost Wizard was reintroduced, the Headmaster gave out a couch." I believe we have another matter we must dissolve." Dumbledore firmly informed a startled Wizard, while gesturing to the door, where it opened for another group, causing the young Wizard to gulp.

"Harry if you are still mad at us, please just tell us now and we won't bother you after today." Molly sadly informed a startled Wizard.

"Mrs. Weasley everyone, I had already forgiven you all, so I'm not mad at anyone." Harry worriedly informed a relieved group.

"Then in that case, you will not mind this." Sirius smiled before rushing up to his Godson and lifting him up to twirl him around before hugging him for a few second, causing everyone to laugh at the spectacle.

Once reunited with everyone, a happy young Wizard was called upon by his Headmaster." Mr. Potter and friends, I believe you all shown yourselves to be capable Elementals, and because of this I want to induct you four to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore proudly informed four shock teens, while others quickly protested.

"Headmaster you can't, the children are not even adults." Molly firmly protested, as did many others, which was silence by the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid this must be so, as Elementals, Harry and the others ARE our only hope in defeating the Demons, especially since Voldemort stolen Merlin's Book of Spells." Dumbledore gravely informed the group, but another spoke up.

"Actually Riddle had the book, luckily I was able to pick it up before I rescued Clair." A messy hair girl quickly informed everyone, as she appeared holding a thick book.

"Clover you are a sneaky devil." Dumbledore smiled as he gently took the book, and place it on his desk." Even if this is the case, I will stick to my suggestion." Dumbledore kindly asked as he turned to four teens.

"We will be honored to be in your Order." Harry firmly committed, as did his friends.

"I'm glad you all accepted, and I will call an official Order Meeting in the near future, since tomorrow morning we need to reintroduce Mr. Potter back as a student." Dumbledore proudly suggested, and they all left the room in a very happy mood.

Great Hall

By the following morning before breakfast started, the student body of Hogwarts never knew what was going to happen, until the Headmaster smile as he stood up." Before we eat our wonderful meal, I have a long awaited announcement." Dumbledore proudly informed a startled student body." As you all know several weeks ago, we all made a grave mistake thanks to the Daily Prophet, which cause the death of a special student, which I need to correct that now." Dumbledore stopped as the doors opened for four colored hooded robed figures, which walked in startling those who recognized them in the battle for Hogwarts." But before I do that, I want to introduce the Heroes of Hogwarts Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore proudly introduced as the said students pulled their hood down, causing those around to gasps." And lastly Harry Potter, who faked his death so we can be free from the charms we were under." Dumbledore smiled as a gasped was heard as the last hooded figure removed his hood, to reveal the once thought dead student." But please go easy on him, since he may be alive, he been through allot for the last few weeks." Dumbledore grimly informed everyone, as most of the student body got up to welcome back the once lost student, whom seem to be happy to be back.


	25. Troubles

A/N; To tell you the truth I had this chapter partial done for the last several weeks or so, and now I remember that I still needed to finish it, sorry for the deley in updating this story, and hopefully I won't take long in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

A Week after the return of the Elementals, Harry was more then happy to return to classes, as he and his two best friends finished the last class for the day." So Harry are you all caught up with your class work?" Hermione worriedly asked, as she looked to her friend.

"Most of my homework is done I can do the rest during the weekend." Harry informed his friend.

"WHAT all right who are you and what you did to my best mate!" Ron argued as he got a slap on the shoulder by his other friend.

"Would you grow up Ron, at least Harry is now studying more then before!" Hermione argued but before her friend could counter, a red blur flew pass them and landed on Harry causing him to fall over.

It took a second to see the attacker, and Ron face went red as he saw his sister hugging his best friend." GINNY WEASLEY, what are you doing?" Ron shouted, as a blushing Witch got off a embarrass Wizard.

"I hadn't seen my Boyfriend all day, I thought he was avoiding for some reason?" Ginny firmly informed her brother, causing said boyfriend to look worried.

"Sorry Ginny, I was trapped in the Library doing almost all my homework, I'm sorry I didn't have time for you." Harry sadly informed a slowly accepting Witch.

"I guess the professors probably giving you tones of work to stay up to date with the rest of the class." Ginny sighed since she was in the same boat when she again started classes the week before." Fine then I'll forgive you this time." Ginny sighed before giving her boyfriend a light kiss on the lips, which cause his curse to activate at the worse time possible.

While two best friends stared shockingly at the couple argument and kiss, another voice pulled the couple apart." GINNY WEASLEY, pray tell what are you doing?" The voice of a very stern professor sounded causing the couple to separate.

"What do you mean professor?" Ginny confusedly asked, before spying her mistake.

"What I mean, why are you kissing this girl, and Ms. Lakeshore I know the Headmaster allows you to come and go as you please, but this is not appropriate behavior!" McGonagall firmly informed a cringing teen.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall I guess we should show our affections for each other in a less private area?" Clair embarrass suggested, as the stern professor looked to her.

"Ms. Lakeshore, even though I somewhat open minded about same sex relationships, there is others who is very offended with it, and have the habit of making the couple lives miserable, so I would suggest that you don't show your relationship openly." McGonagall warned and the younger witch quickly agreed as the professor saw something on the young witch's Robes." Excuse me Ms. Lakeshore why are you wearing the Gryffindor house symbol since last I know you are not a student here?" McGonagall firmly asked making the young Witch look worried.

"Umm I had to borrow Hermione's Robes, since I came from training." Clair quickly lied and luckily, Hermione backed her up.

"Yeah Clair's training Robes was a mess, and she forgotten to bring extra clothing when she went to trained with the other Elementals this morning." Hermione confirmed to her friend's lie.

"In that case, I do hope you returned those clothes in the same condition as when you got them." McGonagall firmly suggested before walking away after a brief farewell.

Once it was clear, the friends gave out a sigh of relief." I wasn't sure professor McGonagall would have bought that lie." Clair sighed as she looked to her friends." And thanks Hermione, I'm glad I have you to back me up." Clair smiled, as did her friend.

"No problem Clair, but care to tell me about your relationship with a certain red hair friend, and why you didn't tell us?" Hermione firmly asked as she looked to her friend.

"We became a couple during our Exile, and not only us, Neville and Luna is also a couple." Clair quickly informed her friends, as one looked not so happy.

"HARRY HOW COULD YOU…" Ron shouted in rage, as his younger sister stepped before her Boy/Girlfriend.

"RON WEASLEY, don't you dare hurt Clair feelings again!" Ginny yelled as she threatens her brother with her wand.

"But, but Ginny you can't date Harry, he practically family!" Ron tried to say, but the look his sister was giving mirrored to his mothers.

"Family, Clair feels more then family to me!" Ginny firmly started, but her boyfriend/girlfriend held her back.

"Ginny dear, maybe we should finish this conservation later, in a much less public area." Clair worriedly suggested, as students around them seem to stop to listen to their arguing.

"Fine we can continue this later!" Ginny firmly informed her brother, and then dragged her girlfriend away from their friends.

With the couple gone, Hermione forcefully dragged Ron to a private part of the hallway." RON WEASLEY, how can you be so insensitive, can't you see that Harry and Ginny are in love with each other!" Hermione firmly informed her friend.

"IN LOVE, they can't be in love it's just that stupid crush Ginny had since she first heard about the Boy Who Live!" Ron shouted but stopped as his friend gave a glare.

"It's not a crush Weasley I can tell they are truly in love with each other, since Ginny can see pass the Curse Harry is inflected with!" Hermione firmly stated as her friend back against the stone walls, looking frighten at her outburst." And keep this up MISTER I will no longer help you with your school work!" Hermione angrily stated before stomping away.

As Ron watched his retreating friend, he closed his eyes now looking worried." Great I done it again, I really need to think things over before letting my jealously take over." Ron sighed since even though he sounded not too happy about his best friend and sister being together, deep inside he was happy for them.

It was later after dinner when Ron got the courage to meet up with best friend in the hallway, and quickly called out to him." Harry can I have a word with you?" Ron worriedly asked, as his friend turned on him.

"Please Ron I'm not in the mood to get into another argument!" Harry firmly informed a cringing friend.

"No I'm not going to argue, I want to say sorry, I have no right to choose Ginny boyfriend, or say when she can date." Ron worriedly started, as he looked to his friend." But if you do hurt my sis, it's your funeral." Ron smiled making his friend cringe.

"I know if there is anything left of me when Ginny is through, you and the rest of her brothers will be waiting to get back at me for hurting her." Harry worriedly guessed as his friend patted his back.

"Oh it won't be that bad, at least you only have to deal with three out of six brothers, and probably the others would wait till you get back at the Borrow before they do anything." Ron smiled as his friend paled.

"Then I will make sure I don't hurt her, I promise you that." Harry firmly committed as his friend accepted the promise.

"Don't worry mate, I know you will be good to my sis, now come on let head back to our common room and play some chess." Ron happily suggested and the two friends chatted about Quidditch while headed to their common room.

Several months of peace pass as the students of Hogwarts continue their classes, professors assign class work, and the Headmaster sits at his desk, until four teens suddenly appeared in his office." Headmaster, the Demons are finally making their move, they are going to attack the Ministry of Magic." Harry worriedly informed his equally worried Headmaster." But there is more, Riddle will make his move on the Ministry at the same time!" Harry finished, as the Headmaster looked to the teens.

"Harry did Riddle team up with the Demons?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, but the teen shook his head.

"No Riddle and the Demons don't even know what the other is doing, this is just a coincidence they attacking the Ministry at the same time." Harry assured his Headmaster.

"I will get the Order informed of this attack, and we'll head to the Ministry as soon as we are ready." Dumbledore suggested, and got things moving as quickly as possible.


	26. Ministry Battle

A/N; Sorry for the long update for this story, for a long time I was stuck on how to begin this chapter, only recently I discovered I completely forgotten a scene I wrote in last couple chapters that needed an ending too, so with that scene in mind, I started this chapter.

Also sorry about the cliff hanger, I need some time to figure how to end this part of the story, but won't be long.

In addition, I do not own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts

In the hallways four friends wearing colored Robes, walked towards the Great Hall looking worried as they walked in silence, since they knew in a couple hours they will be in a battle for their lives.

Great Hall

The professors were silent, as the students ate until the doors open for the four Elementals, whom were warmly welcomed by the Headmaster." Morning Ms. Lakeshore, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood, would you all please sit at the Head Table so we can talk." Dumbledore kindly asked, and the four Elemental nodded as they walked pass the shock students.

Once seated, Dumbledore looked to the White Robe Elemental." Ms. Lakeshore will you guys be ready for the upcoming battle?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as the young Elemental sighed.

"We are prepared to face almost everything the Demons can throw at us, that all I can say." Clair gulped as her Headmaster nodded.

"As are the Order, we will try to keep the Death Eaters out of your way, so you can focus on the Demons as we planed last night." Dumbledore started, but he was interrupted as hundreds of Owls flew in, and one landed with a Daily Prophet, which he paid for and began reading which he caused him to sigh a second later." Ms. Lakeshore I believe you should read this." Dumbledore warned as the startled teen looked to the worried Headmaster.

"Headmaster what is wrong?" Clair worriedly asked, but took the paper and gasped." No Tom finally had done it!" Clair quickly cried out getting her friends attention.  
"Clair what is wrong?" Ginny quickly asked, as Clair passes the paper

The Boy who is now The Girl Who Lived

It comes to our attention that the Savior of the Wizarding World is under a Gender Bender Curse, and is now posing as Clair Lakeshore, whom is repeatedly seem at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In similar news, it appears that the young Weasley girl, is dating the Gender Bender Savior, and seen by reliable sources kissing each other in public.

It was all the young teen could read, as her face was red in embarrassment." I don't believe they wrote this, and soon after the other incident!" Ginny screamed as she looked to her Girlfriend, but unfortunately, she was looking out into the Great Hall, where the student body was voicing various feelings toward the news article.

"This doesn't look good." Clair worriedly thought, as she shivered thinking of what had happen just months ago.

"Don't fret Ms. Lakeshore, I will try some damage control here, and later with Minister Madam Bones, since she will fully support you." Dumbledore assure the frighten teen, before standing up to address the student body.

As the Headmaster stood up, the students quieted down, many look unkindly at the two Elementals in white and red Robes." It appears the Daily Prophet had overstepped their boundaries again, I will personally look into this and correct this article." Dumbledore firmly informed the unsure student body.

"Sir if this is lie, why it is that neither Lakeshore nor Potter is ever seen when the other is around." Draco yelled, getting lots of Slytherin support for his claims.

"I'm not denying the Prophet claims, I simply correcting their error." Dumbledore calmly informed the Slytherin, and with a glance to a defeated teen, he continued." Ms. Lakeshore is indeed Mr. Potter, thanks to a Curse he was infected with during last summer." Dumbledore started getting the students whispering to each other." Unfortunately the Curse can't be permanently removed, but it can be temporary removed, this is the reason Harry can attend classes as himself." Dumbledore informed the students, as a Ravenclaw stood up.

"Sir what about the Prophet claims that Ginny is Dating Clair?" Cho called out, as many looked towards the Headmaster for an answer.

"Ms. Weasley IS Mr. Potter's Girlfriend, but at the same time she will accept Clair as her Girlfriend." Dumbledore answered while a few students accepted it while others looked disgusted.

"That is gross Headmaster, why would Ginny date someone who changes into her Gender!" A younger student called out.

"Speak for yourselves, I wouldn't mind experimenting with both Genders, so I think Ginny is lucky to have Harry as her Boyfriend." An older red-face Witch quickly defended the couple, while getting more support from other older students.

In a few minutes almost all of the students voice their support, until the Headmaster spoke up." Thank you for understanding, but please this would be something you should keep to yourselves." A smiling Dumbledore suggested, as he sat down leaning to a embarrass teen." One down, one more to go to clear this mess you seem to find yourself Ms. Lakeshore." Dumbledore smiled, but inwardly knew this could cause a huge mess especially during an all out battle that will begin soon.

Ministry of Magic

The Headmaster guess was accurate, in the large atrium Wizards and Witches was in an uproar as they read the articles none of them noticed their surroundings until as a loud bang sounded throughout the building causing many to rush out of their rooms to see a devastated Atrium and a large snakelike Wizard surrounded by numerous Dark cloak Wizards." My fellow Death Eaters, its time you show yourselves!" Voldemort magically enhance voice sounded and immediately many darker cloak Wizards rushed out of their offices and was at their master side." Now my fellow Death Eaters, we…" Voldemort could not finish as another voice interrupted him.

"I think not Tom Riddle!" The aged Headmaster interrupted, as he, his Order, and a large Auror force appeared.

"Foolish old man, I don't know how you knew about this attack, but coming here will the last mistake you'll ever make!" Voldemort hiss madly as he turned to his men." Death Eaters…" Voldemort started, but an explosion sent him and almost all of his men to the ground in pain.

"Sorry to interrupt you Tom, you will pay for the pain you caused me!" Clair yelled as she appeared with her Elemental friends.

"Potter…" Voldemort hissed in surprised, but froze as a ten-foot diameter dark circular gate appeared, and soon hundreds of eight-feet spiders began crawling out and attacking everyone in the Atrium.

Soon was utter chaos as Wizards and Witches of both Light and Dark fight for their very lives against the Demon spiders and each other, but as they focus on the battle two Elementals had no trouble clearing away the numerous Demons." Clair there is too many Demons, there is no way we can protect the Order!" Neville shouted as he sent hundreds of metal needles at the incoming spiders, immediately a few went down at the onslaught.

"I know Neville, but we must try." Clair firmly suggested as she waved her hand to send a icicle at a spider dragging a victim away, and luckily her aim was true and the Demon fell dead.

While two Elemental was on the ground fought, two others was on a moving platform of air, high above the Atrium sending out Fire and Air Arrows at the Demons." Luna a little to the right, I can't get a clear shot at the spiders headed to the Order's blind side." Ginny begged and the Platform move just enough for her to send several exploding arrows at the incoming spiders, killing a few and sending the others off running away from the Order." Thanks Luna." Ginny smiled as she her friend continue their attack.

As the battle progressed the two Elementals on the ground was started to be overwhelmed with spiders." Clair if I don't have a chance after this, I want to say I don't regret being your friend." Neville grinned, as he brought out his Elemental Battle Ax.

"Hey don't count our chickens before they hatch, we are still alive and kicking." Clair scolded, as she brought out her Elemental Broadsword." And plus when this is over I'm having a large party in my tent, so I'm expecting all my friends to be there!" Clair firmly warned as both gulped before running threw the mess of Demons, leaving body parts in their wake.

The battles continue for another hour, with no signs of ending until a powerful blast tore threw the Atrium" WHAT THE…" Clair shouted as she and Neville was thrown from where they fought, and rolled onto the ground.

A few moments of silence, one Elemental painfully looked up to see two Humanlike Demons jump down a destroyed lift." The Spiders was a distraction, they are after something under us." Clair worriedly thought, before turning to her fallen friend." Neville are you alright?" Clair worriedly asked, as she crawled to her friend.

"Hey Clair did you get the number of that Hippogriff!" Neville painfully asked, as his friend poured a dark blue liquid into his mouth.

"I'm afraid I miss the number, but I did see two Demon commanders heading downstairs." Clair worriedly informed her equally worried friend.

"WHAT, ARE YOU SURE!" Neville shouted as his eyes went wide." Dealing with one Commander is bad enough, but two is suicidal?" Neville quickly stuttered out as his friend started to get up.

"I know, but I must see what are they are up too, so please keep an eye on Ginny." Was Clair only warning as a whirlwind of water encircled her, and shot up into the air, and down into the destroyed lift.

"Good luck Clair." Neville sadly whispered, before getting up to continue his attack against the Demons.

Department of Mysteries

In the bowels of the Ministry of Magic a column of water splashed against the stone floors to reveal a young Witch ready for battle." Good thing those Demons left a trail for me to follow." Clair worriedly thought as she started her walk in a devastated hallway.

Not far from where she landed, the young Elemental walked into a round room with many doors, two was blown apart showing where the Demons she sort went threw." Too easy, I thought these Demons were too dumb to cover their tracks." Clair smiled, but as she stepped further into the room, it spun around for a few seconds before stopping causing the teen go dizzy for a few moments longer." Boy that was unexpected." Clair thought as the world stopped spinning, only to see none of the doors was damaged." Great what I need a room to make my work harder?" Clair cried out in despair, that she had no choice but to go and explore each room.

Atrium

By the now ruin fountain, a young Elemental severed the two front legs of a spider with one swing of his Battle Ax, and then with a second swing, he killed it as its head fell away." Well done Mr. Longbottom, thanks to you and your friends, the Demons are defeated." Dumbledore smiled as the young Elemental now notice the Battleground was now still.

"What about Tom and his Death Eaters?" Neville quickly asked, as the Age Headmaster sighed.

"Tom and many of his followers somehow disappeared sometime at the beginning of the battle, but where is Clair I thought you both were fighting close together?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as the young Elemental looked to the damage lifts.

"Clair saw a number of Demons heading down the lifts, she went after them." Neville quickly informed a startled Headmaster.  
"This is not good and with the Lift destroyed, there is no way to get to the most secure part of the building." Dumbledore worriedly informed his student as he noted the destroyed Lifts led too.

Department of Mysteries

After literally traveling threw space and time, then meeting the largest minds, the Elemental finally found the Demons examining an Archway, immediately she recognizes it." A Demon Gate, what it is doing here?" Clair thought as she hid between the courtroom stands." I guess I can find that out later." Clair firmly thought and got ready to attack. "I have one chance I got to quickly take one out, before I reveal myself." Clair thought and ran forward to swing her sword upwards sending a crescent wave at one of the Demons, and the second the Elemental attack hit him, a force thrown her backwards and landed painfully on the courtroom stands.

As Clair painfully sat up, she knew she was in trouble as she saw blood on her Robes." A Backlash Protection Ward, only a Second level Demon can create something strong enough to reflect an Elemental attack." Clair gasped out as a Demon turned to her.

"So we meet at last Clair Lakeshore, or should I call you Harry Potter?" A large humanlike Demon asked, he was wearing a red tuxedo, and could pass as a rich man.

"Clair Lakeshore…" Clair gasps out in pain.

"Oh please don't move, I don't want you to die yet, at least not before we fight the final battle." The Demon unkindly suggested, as he turn back to the Gate." Ah Merlin special Demon Gate, the very same Gate he used to vanquish us Demons a thousand years ago." The Demon sneered as he remembered the event." Too bad this was the only way you could have won against us." The Demon grinned as he waved his hand, the gate imploded into a dark mass, and gone in a second." And now for you Lakeshore, I think I will not give you another chance to attack me." The Demon growled, and before the Elemental could move, he waved his hand, and she fell backwards into darkness.

For a few moments, two shock Demons could only stare as the Elemental was pulled into a Demon Gate that appeared behind her, and disappeared before he could do anything." Find the Demon that save that Elemental, I want him skinned and then made to pay for this!" The Demon yelled as the other Demon nodded in fear.

"Yes my Lord, I will personally see that it is done painfully." The other Demon stuttered out, as another Demon Gate appeared and both stepped into it.

Atrium

The cleanup barely began, as Wizards and Witches began to slowly shift threw the bodies of Demons, in hope to find survivors, when a frantic child appeared before the Elementals." Clover, what is you doing here, I thought Clair order you to guard the school." Ginny quickly scolded, but stopped as she saw the scared looked the Guardian was sending her way.

"I know Ginny, but I can no longer sense sis, I think she is dead!" Clover cried out, as the Elementals eyes grew wide at the news.

"NO, NO IT CAN'T BE!" Ginny yelled, as she fell to her knees crying with the others trying to comfort her.

A few moments later, the Age Headmaster sadly stepped up to the destruct teens, and knelt before them." I will send a team immediately to investigate this, but I think its time for you three to head back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore sadly suggested, and with a nod from one of the Elementals, they all vanished as the Headmaster stood up to look at the small child." Clover is you sure about this?" Dumbledore sadly asked, as the child shook her head.

"No I don't know what to think, since if sis had died I would no longer exist." Clover worriedly informed the Age Headmaster.

"Then in that case, I believe your sis is in fact alive, so please don't fret alright." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and the child nodded looking hopeful that the Headmaster was right.

After sending the child back to Hogwarts, the Headmaster sighed as he looked to the devastated remains of the Atrium." What happen to you Clair, and please be alright." Dumbledore thought as he got a group to search below the Ministry, and again started searching for survivors.


	27. Unholy Alliance

A/N; First of all the original chapter 27 is now pasted at the end of chapter 26, just to warn you of that chapter changes.

As for this chapter, I was originally going to say a Demon had save Clair on it own occord, but I made the changes as I was writting it, and not sure how I came up with this version of who saved Clair and what had happen afterwards but I'm sticking with it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Unknown Location

In a nicely decorative room, a messy hair Witch was sleeping peacefully until her eyes quickly open and she quickly sat up." NO!" Clair shouted as she covered her eyes.

"Clair please calm down you are safe." A very familiar voice sounded, and the young Elemental slowly peak to see her old Mentor sitting beside her.

"Lakeshore what is going on, and where am I?" Clair worriedly asked as she notices she was in an unfamiliar bedroom.

"Clair my dear, you are in my home, but for now please rest and gain some strength and we will talk later." Lakeshore calmly suggested, as she stood and left the startled teen.

"I guess I should, I just hope my friends knows I'm alright." Clair thought, as she got comfortable in bed and fell asleep.

For a couple days the young Elemental slept and ate to gain some strength, and on the third day her Mentor brought some Robes." Clair please get dress, I believe its time for us to do some serious talks." Lakeshore firmly informed an accepting teen, before leaving to give the young teen some privacy.

"Finally I can leave the bed." Clair happily thought as she got out of her nightclothes, and quickly put on the bluish Robes, her Mentor left her, and once dress, she left the room.

Out of the room, the young Elemental was startled as she found herself in a hallway of solid rock. "That is odd, why do I have a feeling I'm in a cave?" Clair thought as she followed the hallway to its opening, and got a shock of her life." No way…" Clair stuttered out, as she spied a red sky landscape filled with Lava flows, jagged mountains, and barren wastelands." Am I in Hell?" Clair shockingly asked and got an answer.

"My home been called many names, but I would prefer The Demon Realm." Lakeshore informed a shock teen.

"Demon Realm, does that mean you are a Demon!" Clair almost shouted in fear, as she quickly back away from her Mentor.

"Clair please relaxed if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it a long time ago." Lakeshore sternly informed an unsure looking teen.

"Then why did you bring me here!" Clair demanded, as her Mentor sighed.

"Because I saved you from a Level One Demon, didn't I warn you Clair that you need all of power of the four Elements to defeat him." Lakeshore scolded a shrinking teen.

"I thought he was a Level three, he must have masked his power level so I didn't know." Clair quickly defended herself.

"It doesn't matter, you should've been more careful." Lakeshore sighed, as she looked out of the cave." And thanks to your bungling we need to move the date of the finale battle." Lakeshore informed a startled teen.

"What do you mean us?" Clair glared as she got back her courage." Lakeshore what is going on, why are you helping us when you are a Demon yourself?" Clair demanded as her Mentor glared.

"Because you may not believe this Clair, but I'm a Level Five Demon, which is no more then, a servant or worst a slave in our Realm!" Lakeshore snapped at the young Elemental, whose eyes went wide as she realized what was happening.

"You are revolting against the other Demons, because you can't move up to the higher Levels!" Clair quickly guessed, as the Sprite nodded.

"There is well over a Million Demons here that is stuck as a Level five, and many of us should be a level Two, or even a One." Lakeshore sighed, as she looked to the young Elemental.

"Then why do you need me and my friends, looks to me we doing your dirty work just to get you to the Level you think you deserve!" Clair snapped and immediately regretted it, as she found her Mentor's hand at her throat, squeezing the air out of her.

After a moment the Sprite quickly let go the now gasping Elemental." Don't you see what we have done, by giving you the power of the Elements, we gave you the chance to save Earth Realm from us Demons!" Lakeshore snapped back, as she looked down to the fallen teen." Or maybe we should've let Lord Damon take over Earth Realm, so his forces here will be weakening enough for us to take our rightful place as High Level Demons!" Lakeshore sneered, loosing the friendly image the Elemental remembered.

"So this is your plan, while we Elementals weaken Damon forces at Earth Realm, you would attack here in Demon Realm." Clair gasped out, as she fought to get more air into her.

"You are right Clair, and don't make me regret teaching you Demon Magic, since I could easily remove it from you as easily as I gave it to you!" Lakeshore snapped, as she turned around." Now follow me Human, you need to see the council of Demons, which is leading the war against Lord Damon!" Lakeshore firmly commanded, and walked away, with the young Elemental shakily following.

Not far from where she rested, the young Elemental was taken to a large chamber, filled with various Demons, many she recognized or almost looks like everyday Magical creatures she read about." Um Lakeshore are these all Demons?" Clair whispered.

"As you can see Clair, many of your Magical Creature is in fact Demons, which had made Earth Realm their home for the last thousand years or so." Lakeshore informed a wide-eye teen, as a larger then normal Centaur-like creature cleared his throat.

"Lakeshore is this Human one of the Prophesize Ones!" The Centaur uncertainly asked.

"She is Lord Canker, and thanks to her and the others, many of Lord Damon forces are decimated." Lakeshore informed a nodding Centaur.

"Yes our spies been reporting that Lord Damon is calling for more of his forces that is still here, Earth Realm is lucky he can't bring no more then a thousand Demons a month, that is until he can reopen the main Demon Gate." Canker snared as he looked to the Elemental." You Human child, come forward!" Canker ordered and the young Elemental quickly stepped before him." I believe you have some questions for us?" Canker unkindly asked.

"If we help you, what will become of Earth Realm when this is over?" Clair quickly demanded, as the Centaur glared.

"Nothing will happen, since we planning to seal all excess to your Realm so that means no Dark Wizard can summon us Demons to your world." Canker snarled, as the Elemental quickly back up." Just be glad that is all we are going to do, since we can easily take over your Realm even with you protecting it!" Canker snarled as he motions another." Sharphook bring the parchment here!" Canker quickly ordered a birdlike human, and large parchment was place before the teen." We made this contract to show that we will not harm you humans, as long as we are not betrayed by you!" Canker snarled as the young Elemental looked over the Parchment.

Declaration of Peace between Humans and Demon

1. Demons will not take over Earth Realm.

2. Humans nor Demons will not harm the other, unless one provoked first.

3. Both Humans and Demons will aid each other in our War against Lord Damon and his forces.

4. With the War is over, we Demons will leave Earth Realm in peace, unless the other betrayed.

5. The four Chosen one's will be able to choose to keep their Elemental Powers once the War with Lord Damon ends.

Once both Demon and Human sign this Parchment, you will be Magically bound to them, and will lose your magical Core if none of the requirements met.

Once the young Elemental read the list, she looked up." I will agree to the terms, but who will sign this?" Clair worriedly asked, as the Centaur picked up a Quill.

"You will represent the Humans child, and I will represent the Demons!" Canker barked out while getting lots of complaints from the other Demons, but was quickly silence by their leader." SILENCE, I will sign this Magically Binding Contract to show our support to our cause and no one else." Canker yelled, and signed the contract, before anyone could stop him." Now child, it is your turn." Canker Barked and Clair pick up the Quill, and sign her birth name." Ah very good child, you do know your contracts well." Canker now kindly informed a startled teen.

"I just wanted to show that I fully support this." Clair committed herself, as the Centaur nodded in acceptance.

"Then you can take your leave child, and go in peace, and I do hope when we meet again, it will be before I finally seal our Realms from each other." Canker kindly bowed as did the young Elemental, before her Mentor took her away.

Once out of the council room, the Sprite turned to the young Elemental." The War with Lord Damon is drawing to a close, just wait for the signs that we are attacking, that will be your cue to storm Demon Keep." Lakeshore informed a startled Elemental.

"What will the signs be?" Clair uncertainly asked.

"The weakening of the Wards, Lord Damon will need a couple more months before he can reinforce his forces in your realm, we can us this to our advantage by summoning our Allies in Earth Realm to both weaken his Wards and then Aide you to fight against him." Lakeshore informed an accepting teen.

"We will be ready, and I'm sorry for making you angry." Clair regrettably remembered.

"And I'm sorry for attacking you." Lakeshore simply apologized before smiling." I'm glad I didn't do that after you sign the parchment or I will be in trouble." Lakeshore grinned, before taking the young Elemental to safe place to open a Demon Gate to take her home.


	28. You did What!

A/N; Sorry for the long update for this chapter, but the next chapter is the finale battle with the Demons, and I'm planning to write another chapter, just to finished this story.

Also I'm starting working on a new story, this is a possible tittle.

Harry Potter and Rise of the Spirit Hunter

An evil Dumbledore is working to distroy the reputation of the Boy Who Live, but thanks to other worldly intervention, Harry is giving a chance to live.

This will be AU to both Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter.

This story is just a thought I'm working on, and I will wait till I'm done with my current stories before working on it

Also I do not own Harry Potter and please review.

On a dark path, a three-foot diameter pure black gate appeared, and once a young Witch stepped threw she quickly looks around for dangers." I'm home!" Clair smiled as she recognized the path that connects Hogwarts to Hogsmeade." I better get going everyone will be worried about me." Clair thought as she got her bearings and headed towards the school.

Classes were in session as the lone Elemental walked the deserted hallways, so she headed to the Headmaster office.

Headmaster Office

The Headmaster was just finishing some touchup on some work when a surprise look he looked up and spoke a name that made him smile." Come in Ms. Lakeshore!" Dumbledore quickly called out, and the young Elemental nervously stepped into the office.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I have some news, which I don't know if you might consider good new or not." Clair worriedly informed a startled Headmaster.

"Any news you have will be better then none at all, so please Clair what is it." Dumbledore calmly suggested, as the teen sat before him.

"I um got some Allies to help with the Demons…" Clair gulped as she looked down to the floor, mumbling the rest of the words to put off telling the Headmaster who where the Allies.

"Please tell me you didn't Ally yourselves with Vampires, did you Clair?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as Clair shrugged.

"From what I saw, they could be part of the many creatures that had Allied with me." Clair whispered, getting ready for the outburst from her Headmaster.

"Please Clair you are not making sense, since last I know the Vampires isn't part of any group other then themselves?" Dumbledore press as his students sighed.

"Fine maybe this will help explain everything." Clair sighed again as she magically created a copy of the Declaration of Peace, before the Headmaster and his eyes went wide as he read the parchment.

Once the Headmaster read the parchment, he closed his eyes, as he felt a headache coming." Clair do you realize what you have done, this could backfire on us?" Dumbledore firmly asked, as his student looked to him.

"I did the impossible Headmaster, I made peace with the Demons, and they are willing to help us against their kind." Clair quickly defended herself.

"But are you sure they can be trusted, all past accounts with dealing with Demons always ended in disaster." Dumbledore warned, as his student nodded.

"I'm sure, since all they want to seal our realms from each other when this is over, and plus I don't think Lord Canker would like his Magical Core removed, for Betraying us." Clair warned as her Headmaster sighed.

"In that case, I'm going to set up an Order Meeting later tonight, and please bring your Elemental friends so we all can talk more about this." Dumbledore heavily sighed as he dismisses his student and she left with a polite farewell.

Great Hall

Lunch was underway as students ate their food and talked to their friends, when the main door opened for a young Witch, whom a few recognize." CLAIR!" A red hair Witch yelled, and immediately rushed up to her Girlfriend, to give her a kiss.

A few seconds later, the friend separated to see a young Wizard, whom she slapped in the face." What was that for?" The now Harry Potter worriedly asked, as he rubbed his sore check.

"For making us think you were dead for the last week!" Ginny yelled at a frighten Wizard." And also take your little Monster back I don't know how you can put up with her!" Ginny angrily yelled as she dumped a six-inch Water Dragon into her boyfriend's hands and left to go back to her seat.

Moments later after the assault, two others came up to the Elemental." Sorry about that, Ginny had been a mess since you disappeared." Neville worriedly informed his friend after a friendly greeting.

"No I think I deserve that and maybe more once you all hear what I did." Harry cringe at the thought of telling everyone of his contract.

"Oh does that mean we get to go on another adventure?" The odd looking Luna smiled as she came up to the friends." I sure hope so, since all we have been doing is train and class work." Luna informed her friend.

"I guess you can say that Luna, but lets eat I'm starving." Harry suggested as his stomach growled to prove his hunger.

The day past as normal as Harry reunited with his friends, and returned to classes, until the time for the Order Meeting slowly came up, and the four Elementals appeared at Grimmauld Pl. with one looking worried about the meeting." Good we are all are here, we can start this meeting." Dumbledore kindly suggested, while gesturing the four Elementals to some seats.

Once everyone was settled down, the headmaster looked to everyone." As you all can see, Ms. Lakeshore is back with us, and not only that she brought some news, that you may or may not like." Dumbledore grimly informed a startle group.

"What is it Albus, what did Lakeshore do now?" Moody loudly barked out.

"I will answer that if I can Headmaster." Clair nervously asked, and with a nod from her Headmaster, the young Elemental continued." First a little history lesson, there is Five known Demon Levels, which is Leader, General, Commander, Soldier, and lastly Servant/Slave." Clair started as she got everyone's attention." The first four Levels of Demons can rise up to a higher Level if they prove that they can, but unfortunately when a Demon is born in Level Five family, he has no rights and would never gain an higher Level, even though they show signs of being Level Three or two." Clair informed everyone, as another interrupted.

"Excuse me, what does this have to do with our situation with the Demons?" Fletcher impatiently asked.

"I'm afraid everything, since I was rescued by a group of Level Five Demons, that will be revolting against their cruel Masters, the very same ones that is attacking our Realm." Clair firmly informed the startled group.

"I was not only rescued by them, I was given a contract that will allow us to work together, to stop Lord Damon from taking over our planet." Clair worriedly informed a very shock Order.

"Are you mad, what would stop the Demons from taken over our world if we help them overthrow their Masters?" Fletcher quickly asked, as the young Elemental glared.

"As I said, they given me a contract that will assure that no Demons will reenter our Realm after the war with Damon is over." Clair firmly informed an unconvinced group,

"Ms. Lakeshore, can I see this Contract?" Shacklebolt quickly asked, as the Elemental waved her hand to conjure a copy of the Contract.

While the Order Members looked over the contract, the Elementals grouped together." Clair are you sure about this?" Neville nervously asked his friend.

"To tell you the truth I don't know, all I know that we are protected by the Contract." Clair informed her friends with unsure look.

"Well I think we should go ahead with this plan of yours, but we should be prepared just in case." Ginny worriedly suggested as another agreed.

"I agree, but I do hope we won't need to worry about the Demons when this is over." Luna suggested as another interrupted them.

Once the group got back together, an Order Member quickly spoke up." Ms. Lakeshore, what does this mean the Chosen Ones get to choose to keep their Elemental powers?" Shacklebolt firmly asked, as the young Elemental looked to him.

"Juts as is states, we can be free of our Elements, or in other words when this is over, so we will no longer be called Elementals, of course that is if we want to be normal Wizards and Witches." Clair quickly informed the Order, as another spoke up.

"I don't get it, why would the Demons have any say about your powers they weren't the ones who gave them to you?" Dumbledore unsurely asked.

"Actually Headmaster, here is another history lesson, almost every highly intelligent Magical Being here is an ancestor to an Demon that settled here about a thousand years ago, and the Elemental Sprites is one them." Clair nervously informed everyone.

"What that can't be, we can't have sold our souls to the Demons!" Neville quickly stuttered out, as his friend looked to him.

"Neville I don't think we did, since we did accept our powers without sacrificing anything, at least I had never agree to anything that would have said so." Ginny unsurely informed her friend.

"Ginny is right, all we agreed to was to use our powers to stop the Demons that is invading out Realm, so I sure we don't have anything to fear for our souls." Clair assured her friends, as they look slightly convince.

With the talk of losing their souls was over, another quickly spoke up." Interesting as it is, what are your plans after defeating the Demons?" Dumbledore calmly asked, as the four Elementals gave it a thought.

"I'm planning to keep my powers, since I can do far more things with it." Neville proudly announce.

"Same here, and plus we still need our powers to fight Tom." Clair reminded everyone, and the last two quickly announce that they would keep their powers.

"Then I do hope with your help, our War with Tom will end soon after the War with the Demons is over."

Dumbledore suggested, as he looked hopeful that their nightmares would end soon.

Soon the meeting ended with the Order supporting the Declaration of Peace, but as everyone started to leave, one Elemental was in a bone crushing hug." CLAIR LAKESHORE, don't you ever disappear like that again, we were sure you were dead!" Molly angrily informed a cringing teen, before giving the teen a bear hug.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley for scaring you all, but I really had no choice, I was badly hurt in my fight with the Demons, so it took time for me to heal." Clair regrettably informed a startled mother.

"You were hurt Clair, are you sure you are fully healed?" Molly now worriedly asked as she quickly looked over her segregated daughter for any injuries.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, and from what I saw I came out of this fight without any scarring." Clair assured the elder Weasley, while inwardly shuddered as she remembers the blood on her Robes.

"Clair I'm glad that you are not hurt, but please be more careful, you gave us a real fright when Albus couldn't find any traces of you when the battle at the Ministry was over." Molly firmly warned as others came forward to give a similar greeting.

As the young Elemental was being welcomed back, the Age Headmaster looked on." Clair and her friends been through a lot this year, and I fear there is more to come." Dumbledore worriedly thought while sighing as he lean back on his chair." I sure hope when this is all over, we will never need to experience what we did or saw ever again." Dumbledore thought while savoring this happy event


	29. Begining of the End Part One

A/N; This part one of two, the next one will be the finale battle scene, sorry I needed more time to finish this, especially since a writer block stopped me from starting this chapter.

One thing about the first paragraph, its actually the begining of the final chapter of this story, I decided to add it to give you a preview of what to expect, it may be a bit confusing since I left out certain details that would be explained in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts Grounds

At the shores of a large lake, by an enchanted castle, hundreds mourned as they sat before a Clear Coffin, with a messy hair young Witch in it, and as four sadden teens wearing colored Robes stood beside it an elderly Wizard stepped before them." Harry, Harry…." Someone suddenly yelled, as everything went black.

Gryffindor Fifth Year Dorms

After hearing several shouts, a messy hair Witch sat up gasping for air." HARRY WHAT'S WRONG, PLEASE UNLOCK THE CURTAINS!" A familiar voice yelled just outside a curtain-covered bed, and the Witch quickly waved her hand to unlock it.

"Ron what's going on?" Clair gasps out, since the dream still upset her.

"What's wrong, Clair I should be asking you that, I was awaken when I heard you crying." Ron quickly explained as his friend felt her checks to find it wet.

"I'm sorry for awakening you, I had a dream, but it felt so real." Clair quickly explained, as her friend eyes went wide.

"I'm getting the Headmaster he might help you explain the dream." Ron quickly suggested, and before the Witch could stop him, her friend left the room in a rush.

Headmaster's Office

In the office a Witch gave out details to her Headmaster, as her friends tried to comfort her, since she was not looking to well." Headmaster I don't know why, but I almost thought I was there, since I could smell the flowers about the Coffin." Clair quickly informed her Headmaster while he looked lost in thought.

"I'm afraid to say this, but I heard stories about Wizards and Witches predicting their own deaths just moments before they actually die." Dumbledore gravely informed a wide-eye group.

"I also heard Muggle soldiers doing the same, but I thought it was just a fairy tail." Hermione remembered, as she looked worriedly to her friend.

"But Headmaster how cant that be, I was Harry standing beside Clair's Coffin?" Clair reminded everyone.

"That is a mystery isn't it, but one question Clair, did you see Clover in your dream?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as his student close her eyes to picture the event in her mind.

"Yes, Clover was standing with me, why you do ask?" Clair worriedly asked, as she looked to her Headmaster.

"Because I remember Clover telling me that she would cease to exist if you had died Clair." Dumbledore informed a wide-eye teen.

"Then this can't be a prediction." Clair sighed in relief, as did her friends.

"You are probably right Clair, so please don't fret about it, and plus how can you and Harry exist together?" Dumbledore reminded a slightly relieved teen.

"I guess you are right, and plus this could just be a reaction to the upcoming battle we might be having soon." Clair sighed, as her Headmaster nodded.

"Then please forget this dream, since that is all it is." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as his student nodded.

"I will try sir, and I'm sorry for waking you up." Clair sorely informed her Headmaster.

"No problem Clair, my doors are always open for you, no matter what's the time." Dumbledore suggested, before dismissing the friends.

With his students gone, the Headmaster looked grimed." I'm sorry for lying Clair, but I fear this dream of yours, will come to pass." Dumbledore gravely thought, as he remembered all his friends whom had similar dreams just days before their own deaths.

Hogwarts Grounds

After a long and eventful year, classes and Exams finally ended for the students whom were resting after a long week of exams, especial three who were at the lake enjoying the setting sun." Another year goes by, and we still got two more years of school, before we become officially adults." Ron smiled at the thought of no more school or professors.

"Ronald Weasley, you sound like it will be nothing but fun and games when we leave school, well you are wrong, we need to find a job, a place to live, and then start a family." Hermione scolded as her friend rolled his eyes.

"Not if I get a job working for the Canons, that will be a dream come true." Ron smiled at the thought, as his friend grumbled more.

"Hey guys can we not argue for once, I want to relax for now." Clair sighed as she lay back onto the grass to look to the sky.

"Um Clair, why are you a girl?" Ron unsurely asked since his friend was a boy just a minute ago,

"Probably because I just found the only spot here that is damp, and it unfortunately activated my Curse." Clair sighed as she close her eyes for a relaxing rest.

After a minute of rest, the Elemental was called upon by her friend." Hey Clair, what are your plans when you Graduate?" Hermione asked as she looked to her friend.

"I don't really know, maybe an Auror, since my Elemental abilities will gave me an edge against Dark Wizards." Clair informed her friend with a shrugged." What about you Hermione, what kind of job you will try?' Clair quickly asked, as she sat up to face her friend.

"I'm not sure, maybe a job that deal with research." Hermione thoughtfully informed her friend.

"That will be a good job for you Hermione you seem to be good at finding out things." Clair smiled as she remembered all the times her friend help her during the past years.

The trio of friends was at the lake for another ten minutes before one of their stomach growled signaling that it was close to dinner." Hey guys lets head back, I'm starving." Ron complained as he stood up, to the girl's disappointment of leaving their spots.

"I guess we should head back." Clair started but stopped as a water spout shot out of the water before her, instantly it disperses leaving a six-inch woman standing on the lake." Lakeshore!" Clair only could cry out in surprise as her Mentor walked over to her.

As the little Sprit was just feet from her Charge, she looked up to the young Elemental." Clair it is time for our attack on Demon Keep." Lakeshore gravely informed a stricken teen." Lord Canker will keep the Demons busy in Demon Realm while you and our supporters here will attack Lord Damon stronghold." Lakeshore finished, as the young Elemental gulped.

"What about Headmaster Dumbledore and his Order, we could ask for his help." Clair quickly suggested, but the little Sprit shook her head.

"I'm afraid they are not powerful enough to attack the Demons at Demon Keep, it will be suicide for normal Humans to attempt a direct assault against them." Lakeshore firmly informed her Charge before turning towards a Demon Gate that just appeared." Your Elemental friends are being summoned as we speak, so make haste, we must go now." Was Lakeshore only warning, as she disappeared into the Gate leaving the now very worried friends.

With her Mentor gone, the Elemental turned to her friends." Hermione tell Headmaster Dumbledore what just happen, hopefully I will be back soon." Clair gravely informed her friend, before getting a hug.

"Just stay safe, and bring everyone back in one piece." Hermione sadly suggested, as they separated with tears in their eyes.

"Clare please make sure my sister comes back with you alright!" Ron warned before giving her hug, to the Elemental surprise.

"Ok I will accept the hug, but try give me a kiss and I will slug you." Clair warned as she blushed.

"Hey you are a girl now, so there isn't any wrong with it right." Ron quickly protested, as his friend shook her head.

"Believe whatever you want Ron Weasley." Clair sighed, as she looked to both of her friends." I should be going, I promise we all will be back." Clair sadly promised before stepping into the Gate, and disappearing from the grounds.

Mountain Valley

In a Hidden Valley surrounded by large foreboding mountains, hundreds of deferent types of creatures gathered waiting for four special guests, and it did not take long as four Demon Gates appeared, and immediately four teens stepped into the Valley, looking nervously at the various creatures before them." Welcome Chosen Ones, we are here to aid you in your battle." A large Centaur warmly welcomed the four Elementals, as he stepped before them.

"Is this all the Demons that will be helping us?" Clair only could ask, as the large Centaur shook his head.

"No this is only the Commanders and Generals, our Solders are waiting in hiding until we start our attack." The Centaur informed four astounding friends.

"Exactly how many is backing us up?" Ginny shockingly ask.

"Well over three-thousand here in Earth Realm, and well over a Million in Demon Realm." The Centaur informed four shaken teens.

"Ah how many Demons we are facing." Neville nervously asked.

"A little over two-thousand here in Earth Realm, and about five-hundred-thousand in Demon Realm." The Centaur warned, and then continued." We are lucky, only five percent of their forces are Commanders and Generals, and only one Leader, because they were fighting amongst themselves for dominance." The Centaur explained for the reason for the lack of enemies.

"That will put the odds in our favor, but when are we going to attack the Fortress?" Clair gladly asked, as she hopes this was enough to fight the bad Demons.

"We attack once our four Leaders here bring down Demon Keep Wards." The Centaur started, as he glanced up to one of the tall mountain peaks." We should see something about now!" The Centaur warned, instantly a huge Dark Fortress appeared on the top of the mountain to the Elementals surprise.

"That is ten times larger then Hogwarts." Neville gasps out as his Battle Ax appeared in his hands.

"Well you know the saying, the bigger they are, the easier to bring down." Clair gulped as her Broad sword appeared.

"This is it guys, lets end this today." Ginny gulped as her Bow appeared.

"We better, since I'm planning to find the Crumple-horned Snorkacks this summer." Luna informed everyone, and before her friends could reply a large Brontosaurus like creature step up.

"Did someone say they were looking for me?" The Demon quickly asked to the shock of three friends.

"You, you are a Crumple-horned Snorkack?" Neville stuttered out, as the creature nodded.

"In the flesh, but I prefer Snorkack please." Snorkack gently smiled as another spoke up.

"I believe we need to charge the Fortress now." The Centaur interrupted, as he turned to the Elementals." While we storm the Fortress you four will use this Demon Gate to get to their Leader without trouble." The Centaur informed the four friends as he created a Demon Gate.

"Wait you are not going to help us?" Clair quickly cried out, as the Centaur shook his head,

"We will distract the other Demons, so you will have only the Leader to deal with, since I'm sure Lord Damon will send all of his armies against us, leaving only him in his main room." The Centaur then turns to the others." Today we will fight for our right to be full pledge Demons, and never to be servants to another!" The Centaur called out, and got loud cheers." Then let's go and fight for our freedom!" The Centaur yelled, and all rushed towards the Fortress.

In no time battle sounds came from the Fortress, and the four Elementals gulped as they turn to the Demon Gate." This is it guys." Clair informed her friends, as she put on a brave face.

"It's now or never, we must win to save our world." Ginny firmly said, as they all agreed.

"And plus we got reservations from my father to that special beach resort, we were thinking of going this summer." Luna smiled as the three friends blushed at the thought.

"Ah Luna is that the Resort that is Clothes Optional right?" Ginny embarrassedly asked.

"Of course Ginny, it's really nice and scenic there." Luna smiled as another embarrass friend cleared his throat.

"Lets talk about this another time guys, we got a Demon to destroy." Clair reminded her friends, as they nodded before they all rushed into the Gate.


	30. Begining of the End Part Two

A/N; WARNING there is two death scenes in this chapter, it took me a while to choose a number of deaths to use for them, but in the end I decided to use the simple and less gory ones, and I an sorry I decided to kill her off well sort of.

And about another character, it might seem I ended her life at the end of this chapter, but she will make another appearance in the next and finale chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Unknown Location

In a large room, a bored eight-foot tall man sits on a throne made of Human Bones, until a dark misty circle appeared before him." Who dares enter my sanctuary?" Damon yelled as the mists swirled about he quickly waved his hand to send out an explosion of fire that tore the floor, but to his surprise a molten mettle ball shot threw the explosion, he just had seconds to jump to the side as the ball crashed into his chair.

As the Demon got up he turns to this chair, and was angry at what he saw." Who ever did this will pay?" Damon yelled as he spied his chair in pieces.

"That will be us LORD DAMON!" Clair shouted as several Clear and Fire Arrows slammed into the Demon throwing him backwards and into the ground.

After being thrown to the ground the Demon just stood as nothing had happen and glared at the four Elementals before him." Pathetic attack, I been hit much harder from a Fourth Level Demons." Damon angrily informed the young Elementals.

"Then let try this again shell we!" Clair shouted as Ice and Earth spikes shot out of the ground, but missed by inches as the Demon rolled away from the attacks.

As the Demon came out of his roll, his appearance changed to that of a large Manticore ready to drive his horns into the Elementals." Is that the best you can do?" Damon yelled as two Elementals ran foreword with weapons drawn and started slashing at the Demon.

Within minutes two Elementals and a Demon was in a battle with not only blades clanging against each other, two others were firing Arrows at the Demon, but he seem to be one step ahead of each attack." You all are too slow, I should finish this quickly!" Damon yelled as he blocked a one of the Elementals swords with a larger sword with razor sharp teeth.

"Not if we can help it!" Clair yelled as she blocked an attack, and her friend used his Battle Ax to swing at the Demon's blind spot, but he quickly spun around to block the second attack.

"You both are too weak to go against me!" Damon yelled before waving his hand at one of the Elementals to send a wave of Darkness at him.

"No…" Neville yelled as he flew into the ground in pain.

"NEVILLE!" Clair shouted as she turned to her falling friend, but froze as a sword slid threw her stomach.

"This battle ends now!" Damon yelled as he removed his sword causing the Elemental to fall to the ground with blood flowing from her body.

"NO!" The other Elementals yelled, as one slowly got up.

"You will pay for this!" Neville shouted, as he painfully remove a Vial of blue liquid and gulp it down, to gain back some of his strength.

"I don't think so." Damon yelled as the Elemental ran foreword with his Ax swung upwards, but the Demon blocked it.

As the battle again started, no one notice the fallen Elemental removing a Vial from her Robe and slowly gulp the blue liquid." No, my Healing water is not fully healing my wound. "Clair painfully thought as she still felt a strong pain in her stomach." It doesn't matter one way or another, I must end this now." Clair thought as she stood up." Neville, Luna, Ginny we got no choice, we got to go ahead with plan B!" Clair painfully shouted, getting her friends attention.

"And what pathetic plan is this, you barely standing fool!" Damon yelled as he turned to the bloodied Elemental.

"The plan is something we decide to use when all others fails." Clair angrily shouted, as each of her friends glowed an Orb of their Elemental Colors appeared.

"Clair takes my powers, and send this Demon to hell!" Luna smiled as she collapsed to the ground.

"Clair be careful, we are counting on you!" Neville yelled before he fell to the ground.

"Clair I love you!" Ginny smiled as she too fell, and instantly the three colored Orbs flew into the only standing Elemental.

"Thank you my friends, I will use your powers to end this quickly." Clair sadly thought as her Blue Broadsword now had flecks of brown, white and red swirling about its metal blade.

"Impossible, you shouldn't have been able to combine the four Elements." Damon shouted in fear.

"Impossible, I seem to do the impossible a lot." Clair smiled as she felt the strength of her friends growing within her.

"It doesn't matter you are still too weak to kill me!" Damon shouted as the young Elemental made her attack, and swung her sword downwards, instantly the Demon tried to block the attack, but to his surprise not only his sword was shattered on the impact, the Elemental's sword slashed diagonally into his chest.

A moment after the attack, the Elemental turned to the Demon." It's over Lord Damon!" Clair firmly informed the startled Demon.

"Hah this is just a scratch GIRL, I CAN easily heal this!" Damon laughed, but it soon became a scream of pain as his cut glowed brightly." What did you do to me?" Damon yelled out in pain.

"That is an attack that causes any cut I make to expand until the two ends combine to become one." Clair spat out, as fell to her knees gasping for air.

"I may be dead soon, but I see you couldn't completely heal yourself, look like I won't be dieing alone." Damon laughed just seconds before screaming in pain as the cut grew larger and completely encircle his body." I will be seeing you in Hell soon." Damon gasped out as his body fell into two pieces.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I doubt that is where I'm be going." Clair gasped out before falling foreword to the floor.

The second the Elemental fell, three colored Orbs flew out of her body, and back to their original owners and soon three Elementals were slowly awaking." Oh my head…" Neville called out as he slowly sat up.

"Neville don't shout." Ginny quickly complain as she place her head into her head.

"Um guys I don't think a Headache is the only worries we have." Luna softly informed her friends, as she crawled over to a fallen friend.

"Oh no Clair…" Both friends yelled, as they went over to a Bloodied friend.

Once all three Elementals were together, they quickly turned over their fallen friend." Clair I got some of your Healing Water so please hold on." Ginny quickly informed her slowly dieing friend.

"Ginny I don't think it will help…" Clair gasped out as she grimaced in pain." I drank a whole Vial, and the water couldn't heal my entire wound." Clair weakly informed her teary eye friends.

"No Clair you can't die on us, there must be something we can do like take you to the Hospital Wing!" Neville screamed as tears fell.

"I'm afraid there is nothing Madam Pomfrey can do, I think the cut is cursed so that it can't be fully healed." Clair gasped out, as each breath she took grew harder to take in the next one." So please don't mourn over me, I want you all to continue living for me." Clair gasped out as a Demon Gate appeared, and the three Elementals quickly were up to defend themselves but was surprise to see a large Centaur walk out.

"Who are you?" Ginny quickly asked, but the Centaur ignored her as he knelt before their dieing friend.

As the large Centaur was face to face with the Elemental, a look of recognition crossed her face." Lord Canker…" Clair cried out, as the Centaur place his hand over her Robes.

"Clair I'm sorry I can't Heal this Cursed wound." Lord Canker regrettably informed the young Elemental." But if you fully trust me, I can save your life." Lord Canker firmly informed a wide-eye teen.

"I…trust…you…" Clair quickly gasped out, as she closed her eyes.

"Clair I know you are still there, please contact your Elemental Guardian!" Canker quickly shouted instantly a ghost of a little messy hair girl appeared.

With the appearance of the ghost girl, the Centaur quickly turned to her." Clover I need a Clone of Harry Potter now." Lord Canker quickly ordered.

"My Lord, I don't think I can create a full Clone, my powers are weakening as we speak." Clover sadly informed the large Centaur.

"I don't need a fully active Clone Clover, just create Harry's body, I will do the rest!" Lord Canker firmly ordered, and the ghost nodded.

"This will take all my remaining powers, so please what ever you do, you might only have a minute before the Clone disperses." Clover warned just before she became a puddle of water, and within seconds, a body of a young Wizard appeared.

"Thank you for your sacrifice Clover, I will make sure it was not in vain." Lord Canker sadly whispered as he placed one hand on the Clone, and another on the Elemental.

Within seconds after placing his hands on the bodies, a dark cloud poured over the still forms, instantly a pure white Orb floated over the fallen Elemental and hovered in front of the Centaur." Clair, you have to decide to live or head into the afterlife, it's your decision." Lord Canker gently informed the Orb, and it hovered for a few seconds before flying into the other misty form." I hope you live for a long time my Elemental friend." Lord Canker smiled as he closed his eyes, and the clouds disperse leaving two bodies behind.

With the clouds gone leaving the bodies, one of the three Elemental friends quickly spoke up." What did you do to Clair?" Ginny yelled as the Centaur stood up to face the friends.

"Simple I saved Clair, or I should say Harry Potter." Lord Canker smiled as a groan came from the young Elemental lying on the ground.

"Oh why do I feel so strange?" Harry groaned as he sat up.

"Glad to see you back in the land of the living Mr. Potter." Lord Canker smiled as he helped the young Elemental up." That feeling should pass in time, since I had to transfer your soul into a Clone so you can continue living." Lord Canker informed a shock Elemental.

"What do you mean Clone." Harry quickly asked, as he spied his now dead counterpart lying on the floor." Wait a minute am I alive or just a copy of my former self?" Harry quickly asked.

"Harry you are alive, since even though you are in a body of a Clone, you do have your own soul in it, just think of it as a second chance of living." Lord Canker gently informed a lost in thought Elemental.

"I guess this better then dieing." Harry sighed in relief, but quickly looked to the Centaur." But sir, can I still do all the things my former self can do?" Harry worriedly asked, as the Centaur gave it a thought.

"If you mean get hungry, sleep, and maybe start a family in the far future, that will be a yes you can still do all of that and more." Lord Canker smiled at the embarrass look the young Elemental was showing.

"Even though I'm glad I can do all of those things, I meant do I still have my Elemental powers?" Harry quickly asked as his face went red.

"Yes you do, except for one you are no longer cursed to change into a girl, so in other words you now safe to touch water without the fear of turning into a girl." Lord Canker grinned as the young Elemental jumped in joy.

After a few moments of celebration, the happy Elemental was interrupted." Um Harry, is that really you?" Ginny worriedly asked, as she came up to her boyfriend.

"Yes Ginny my dear, it's me Harry Potter!" Harry smiled as his girlfriend jumped on him to give him kiss, but a second later separated.

"Ah you taste like water?" Ginny confusedly asked while the large Centaur laughs.

"Don't worry Ms. Weasley that is a side effect of being a Water Clone." Lord Canker kindly interrupted." But not to worry, within a week Harry will start to taste and smell like his old self, and even if a Healer scans him, she won't tell the deference between his Clone and his real body." Lord Canker smiled at the happy couple, before looking seriously at the four Elementals." Now that my job is done, I have a going away present." Lord Canker firmly informed the Elementals as a Demon Gate appeared and soon several dozens tied up Dark Robe figures stepped into the room.

After a moment of shock, one of the Elementals quickly went to one of the Robed figures, and removed his hood." Tom Riddle…" Harry gasped out, as his nemesis sneered.

"Don't call me by that Muggle name, and I order you to release me!" Tom yelled as the Centaur walked over to him.

"I afraid Tom I will not allow it." Lord Canker firmly informed a scared Dark Lord." I will be personally be sending you and your Death Eaters to Demon Realm, so I and others can snack on your tormented souls." Lord Canker smiled, as the very frighten Dark Lord looked to the young Elementals.

"Potter you can't allow this to happen!" Riddle quickly yelled.

"Actually after everything you and your Followers done to my family and all the innocents, I think this is a fitting end to you Tom Riddle!" Harry snarled and as his friends quickly agreed, the Dark Lord and his Followers look defeated as they walked to another Demon Gate.

With the Dark Wizards gone, one Elemental turned to the Centaur." Um sir what about the Contract we signed." Harry now worriedly asked the large Centaur.

"The Contract will expire once I seal our Realms from each other, so I can wait until then before we begin their eternal torture." Lord Canker smiled at the thought before creating a Demon Gate." That Gate will take you all home, but before you go I would like to say good luck to you all and thanks." Lord Canker bowed to the Elementals, as did the teens, before they with a body floating behind them disappeared into the Gate.


	31. Funeral

A/N; Well this is it the final chapter, one thing about the end, since the pairings are the same as the original story line, I will use the seventh book ending to finish this story, except for Luna and Neville meeting them at the Platform with their kids.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts Grounds

A five-foot diameter pure black circle appeared, and soon four teens and a covered floating body appeared." I don't believe it all over, no more fighting or risking our lives." Ginny smiled as she turned to her friends.

"I know everything for us will return to normal, so I guess we probably facing two boring years of school." Neville smiled as another sighed.

"Normalcy is never boring for me, and remembered before all this happen, I always get into an adventure one way or another." Harry sighed as he glance towards the darken school.

"You are probably right Harry, and plus we got that Resort to go too this summer." Luna smiled at the dark blushes the males were showing.

"Lets not talk about that now, anyway we still need to take Clair to the Hospital Wing, before she starts to smell." Ginny suggested, as she glances towards the covered body, and with a nod from her friends, they all headed to the entrance of the school.

Headmaster Office

A nervous Headmaster pace about his office looking worried about four missing students, when his fireplace flared up with green flames and soon a grave face of a colleague appeared." Headmaster they are here, and except for some bruises they are fine except for one." Pomfrey gravely informed a sadden Headmaster.

"Madam Pomfrey is Clair Lakeshore dead." Dumbledore gravely asked, as his face fell as the Healer nodded.

"I just finished giving Clair's body a full examining and she is now ready for viewing." Pomfrey gravely informed her Headmaster.

"I will be down in half an hour, and don't worry I will contact her families." Dumbledore sadly suggested, as he ended the Floo call, and began to Floo-call everyone that knew the lost Elemental.

In just fifteen minutes the Headmaster's Office was filled with worried adults and a few students, and as the grave looking Headmaster looked to his guests from his desk, they all knew this was not a welcome gathering." I have some news it appears that the Elementals are back here." Dumbledore sadly started, but another interrupted him.

"What where is Harry if he got hurt I will kill him for worrying me!" Sirius angrily shouted as the Headmaster cringed.

"Sirius please don't say things you don't mean, especially before I tell you what Madam Pomfrey just told me." Dumbledore sadly informed a startled Godfather.

"Headmaster what's wrong, you look like the time when James and Lilly were killed." McGonagall worriedly asked, as her Headmaster sadly looked to her.

"I'm afraid this IS like the time James and Lilly were killed." Dumbledore whispered, causing those close enough to hear to cry into their hands.

"Headmaster are you saying what I think you are saying?" A teary-eyed Molly shakily asked, but as the Headmaster nodded, the doors slammed opened interrupting any more questions.

Once the doors opened, the group in the office quickly stood up to see a messy hair teen arguing with the Residential Healer." Madam Pomfrey I may have temporary lost the use of my magic, but I assure you I should be back to normal in a week, that what Lord Canker told me!" Harry argued as the Healer had her arms on her waist looking very frightening to the young Elemental.

"I don't care what the Lord of whatever told you, I never heard of magic being use that way!" Pomfrey yelled, as she grabbed the young Elemental and dragged him back to the Hospital Wing.

With the arguing guests gone, another quickly turns to the Headmaster." Um Headmaster, I thought you was going to tell us Harry was just killed?" A very confuse Hermione asked an equally confuse Headmaster.

"Actually I was just told Clair was killed and her body was ready for viewing, at least which was Madam Pomfrey told me." A very confused Dumbledore informed his student as he sat down looking unsure what just happen.

"Well I'm not waiting here to see what just happen lets get to the Hospital Wing and see what Madam Pomfrey meant!" Ron quickly suggested, before he rushed out of the room with the others following.

Hospital Wing

Loud arguing was heard as the group of Wizards and Witches stepped into the room, and saw three Elementals watching in amusement as the Healer of Hogwarts chases their friend about the room." HARRY JAMES POTTER, would you stay still for one second so I can continue my scans." Pomfrey firmly yelled as her patient cringed.

"Madam Pomfrey please you can scan all you want, you won't find anything wrong with me, why not continue looking after my counterpart, she won't be as stubborn as me." Harry quickly suggested while getting a glare from the Healer.

"Of course Clair wont be stubborn she is dead, which you too should've been, Harry James Potter!" Pomfrey yelled as gasps heard from the entrance to the room, and the occupants now realize they had company.

"Um hello guys, I guess you are here for Clair?" Harry worriedly suggested, as he got glares from his family.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER what is going on, first we were told you had died, and now we see you up and very alive?" Sirius confusedly asked, as the teen gulp.

"Actually Clair is dead, since there is our body." Harry gulped as his family nervously went to a covered bed, and remove the blanket to reveal a familiar face.

After a moment of shock, one turn to the Elemental. "Harry how this is possible?" Hermione stuttered out as she glances at both her friend and his counterpart.

"That is what I been asking Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, since what he told me is impossible to do with Magic." Pomfrey firmly informed everyone, as she glared at the young Elemental.

"As I was trying to tell Madam Pomfrey, Lord Canker must have used a powerful form of Demon Magic to save my life, and I assure you if he never did, I would not be here talking to you all." Harry quickly informed a shock group.

"I think Mr. Potter got some explaining to do, so let's sit down and listen to what had expired during the last several hours since he and his friends left the school." Dumbledore firmly suggested, and soon everyone got comfrey on the beds, and looked to the Elementals for an explanation.

It took no time for the Elementals to tell their friends and family what expired in the last hour, and once they were done, there was silence until the Headmaster shakily spoke out." Are you telling us that when the Demons left this realm, they personally took Tom Riddle and most of his Death Eater with them?" Dumbledore quickly asked as many realize what that meant.

"Yes they did, and thanks to Lord Canker, we seem have a lack of Dark Wizards for the time being." Harry informed everyone while he looks glad that it was case.

"I for one is happy that we won't need to fight anymore." Sirius sighed in relief, as did many others.

With the main story of the Elementals out of the way, the Headmaster looked to his student." Mr. Potter what shell we do with your counterpart's body?" Dumbledore unsurely asked, as the young Elemental gave it a thought.

"Well if that night was a prediction of her Funeral, can we actually give Clair Lakeshore one?" Harry wondered as his Headmaster gave it a thought.

"I don't see why not, since Clair did help end two Wars, and brought peace to the Wizarding World, so she deserves the right to be recognized for her deeds." Dumbledore thoughtfully informed the smiling Elemental, but continued." But Mr. Potter I would like to know more about the condition you found yourself in." Dumbledore firmly asked as another spoke up.

"Yes Mr. Potter since all my scans show that you made up of nothing but water, which is not possible for any advance life form to live as!" Pomfrey firmly asked, as the young Elemental looked to her.

"Madam Pomfrey like I been telling you for the past hour, this is just a side effect to being in a Water Clone, I assure you in a week you will find nothing strange about this body." Harry assured a not so certain Healer.

"But still I want you to stay here so I can monitor your condition, or at least until you are back to your normal self." Pomfrey firmly informed a not so happy teen.

"But…" Harry started but another interrupted him.

"Mr. Potter I believe Madam Pomfrey should monitor you until she is certain that you are alright so no arguments alright!" Dumbledore firmly informed a pouting teen.

"Fine then, but I'm still not too happy with this." Harry grumbled as he went to an available bed to settle in for the night.

Headmaster's Office

A Week pass and once release from the Hospital Wing, all four Elementals was waiting for news about a special Funeral which was put off until now." Mr. Potter I already done all arrangements for Clair's Funeral and it will be held on Hogwarts grounds." Dumbledore gently suggested, as his student nodded.

"Sir when and where is the Funeral will be?" Harry asked as his Headmaster looked to some papers.

"The Funeral will be tomorrow morning by the Lake, where your prediction showed you Harry." Dumbledore answered as the young Elemental nodded in acceptance.

"Then if we are going to follow my prediction to the letter, we better go over how the Funeral looked like." Harry suggested, as they begin planning for the Funeral of a Fallen Hero.

Hogwarts Grounds

At the shores of a large lake, by an enchanted castle, hundreds mourned as they sat before a Clear Coffin, with a messy hair young Witch in it, and as four sadden teens wearing colored Robes stood beside it an elderly Wizard stepped before a podium facing the crowd." Today we not only celebrate the fall of Voldemort, and the end of the second Dark Ages, we also mourn the lost of a Hero." Dumbledore sadly started as he glanced towards the silent crowd." It was Clair Lakeshore whom not only led the final assault against the Demon army, she also slain their leader which quickly ended the Dark Age we were in." Dumbledore stopped as he closed his eyes with a sighed." We all owed Clair a Life Dept for she not only saved us all from an eternal Darkness she gave us a world of peace and a promising future." Dumbledore continued as he bowed in respect." Clair will be greatly missed, and I know she will have a few friends whom will greatly miss her, especial one whom knew Clair from the inside and out." Dumbledore gently joked causing one of the Elementals to blush brightly." With that said lets have a few moments of silence for the last fallen Hero of both Wars." Dumbledore finished as he bowed his head in respect of the lost.

The remaining part of the Funeral went smoothly, as the friends said their peace, and once they all had their say, one Elemental stepped before the Class Coffin." Clair Lakeshore, hopefully no one will forget you after this." Neville smiled as he waved his hand, the Coffin absorb into the ground, and instantly a large breath taken tree grew out of the ground.

With the appearance of the tree, another stepped before his friend." Thank you Neville, I know Clair will be happy for this gift." Harry smiled, as did his friend.

"I'm glad you approve." Neville grinned, as the Age Headmaster came up to them.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom, for creating this Memorial for the Hero of the Dark Age." Dumbledore smiled as many stepped up to the beautiful tree, to admire the young Elemental work.

As the audience admired the tree, a tugged was felt on one of the Elemental Robes, and when he looked down he smiled as he knelt before a young girl." Clover, I thought we lost you." Harry smiled as he hugged the child before picking her up.

"Sorry to worry you Bro, but I needed you to gain more strength before I could materialize my body." Clover smiled as did her brother.

"Glad to have you back, it been boring without you." Harry smiled as he went over to his friends to show the return of his Guardian.

Borrow

It's been three weeks after the Funeral, and a family of red Hairs was busy in the kitchen, many was worried about the disappearances of four special teens, just days after the Funeral, when their Wards alerted them of some guests they quickly went out to see whom just arrived.

Just outside of a large and unstable looking house, four well tan teens appeared, and sighed as they saw the house." Do you think we are in trouble?" Harry worriedly asked.

"I believe we are, since we did just pack up and left." Neville reminded his friends.

"Yeah but my father would've told our families what we been up to." Luna informed three now stricken friends.  
"WHAT, Luna why didn't you warn us!" Ginny yelled in fear, as another yell got the friends attention.

"Ginny Weasley and Harry James Potter, you better not have gone to that Resort!" The angry voice of Molly Weasley yelled as she headed towards the teens.

"I think I better get home, I hope I will see you guys on the train." Neville quickly informed his friends before disappearing.

"Yeah I think I better go my father wanted me to help him with finding new creatures for his news paper." Luna quickly informed her friends and was gone before they could protest.

With the friends gone, the last two Elementals had one last thought." WE ARE SO DEAD!" Both Ginny and Harry groaned as the Elder Weasley grabbed an ear, and pulled the recently missing teens to the house.

The End

A/N; Finally done, I can now focus on my other story, hope you like this one.


End file.
